Mami&Mommy
by wadyafunker
Summary: It's been years since high school and they've lived passed that. Santana and Brittany have their lives settled in San Francisco with their two beautiful daughters. What's more is that drama and emotions are driven over the edge as people come and go.
1. Little Angels

"GIRLS! GET IN HERE NOW!" Santana huffed like the big bad wolf and put her thumb and index finger on her forehead in frustration. "The day has just begun." She thought

"Yes, Mami…?" The little blonde blue eyed nervously asked.

Then, a little brunette bounced into the kitchen and onto Santana's legs almost knocking her over and saying in the sweetest voice, "Ma-mi!"

Santana couldn't help but smile at both of her sweet girls and her frustration disappeared almost immediately. She picked up Ava, the precious little brunette, and crouched down and opened her arms for Valerie, the cute blue eyed blonde standing scared before her. Santana gestured for a hug and a smile and Valerie came running up to her arms.

"Valerie, Ava, did you make this mess in the kitchen?" Santana asked more calmly motioning to the flour on the floor and trails of broken eggs from the fridge to the counter with her eyes.

"I promise it's not a mess, Mami. Me and Ava just wanted to make breakfast for you and mommy." The blonde said so innocently with a pout that Santana could not resist. Valerie was every bit as adorable as her wife. She was a goof ball like Brittany, but she definitely had her Mami's brain.

"Next time, we should make it together okay? I don't want eggs and flour all over my babies. You two won't look as cute!" Squeezing her daughters in her arms and giving both of them eskimo kisses.

The little girls laughed and hugged their Mami. Santana knew that Valerie and Ava loved her much as she loved them. She never wanted to let go but she knew they had to clean the mess up and cook before Brittany wakes up.

"Alrighty then! Let's get cooking! Pancakes with peaches on top or crepes with nutella with peaches on top?" She winked at her kids.

"Tella!" Ava screamed with excitement.

"It's nuh-tell-ah, Ava!" Valerie tried teaching her two year old sister. "Nutella please Mami!" she then shouted.

"Shhh… You have to be quiet so we don't wake Mommy up." For a moment, she thought deeply then exclaimed, "We should surprise her in bed!" Santana then proceeded to take out the ingredients and placed them on the clean side of the counter.

"Valerie, pick up the egg shells and teach Ava to put the egg shells in the trash. I will sweep up the flour and wipe the egg mess you two made." Motioning thumbs up and smiled beautifully.

Both little angels then said in a beautiful symphony, "Yes, Mami!"

It took thirty minutes to clean up and thirty minutes to cook ten nutelle crepes. It was almost 6:30 and there was an hour till Valerie started her first day at preschool. Santana cleaned up the pans, the utensils, and basically the whole kitchen while her girls topped the crepes with whip cream, powdered sugar, and peaches. Once Santana and the girls were finished with what they were doing, they crept up the stairs and to the master bedroom.

Brittany laid asleep face planted in their big California King bed not realizing that Santana, Valerie and Ava were climbing onto the bed and placing food in front of her.

Santana winked at her angels and they proceeded to ride Brittany like a horse and immediately she had woken up.

"Val! Av! You are going to wake Mami up if you girls won't be quiet!" She said sleepily as she wiped drool from the corner of her mouth.

Then, it was Santana's turn to jump on Brittany as she turned around too face them. She straddled Brittany and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, and then the forehead and said, "Good morning drooling beauty!"

Ava hugged her mommy awake and snuggled in the soft comforter next to her. Valerie gave her mommy a kiss on the cheek and pushed the tray of food to her.

Seeing the breakfast in front of her Brittany took the tray, stood up, and put it on the vanity in the room. All three other girls in bed were confused and just stared at the taller blue eyed blonde.

Then suddenly, Brittany ran to the bed growling and imitating the voice of a monster, "I don't want to eat those! I want to eat two angels and a beautiful queen! ROAR!"

The two girls screamed and laughed at the same time and hid behind Santana.

Brittany then pounced on Santana, putting pressure on top of the girls so they are pinned down but not to the point where her girls are crushed and crying cause of lack of air.

All four laughed and ate it bed.

Brittany yelled out, "Val! Come on! First day of preschool! Mami and Ava are already in the car waiting for you!" She waited on the bottom of the stairs patiently.

Her daughter then bounded down the stairs with the biggest smile in the world and said, "I am ready mommy! You don't have to stay at school and watch me. I am a big girl now. I heard Mami asking you if you two can watch. I am a big girl. I promise I will be good!" Then, the little Brittany held her pinky out to her mommy.

Brittany took Valerie's pinky and hooked it with her own and walked to the garage.

The drive was only five minutes away so the Peirce-Lopez family got there pretty quickly.

Brittany got out of the black Benz first, opening the door for Santana and kissing her hand, which made Santana blush red. Then Brittany went to the passenger door and took Ava and Valerie from their child safety seats and carried them next to Santana.

Valerie got down from Brittany's arms, held her Mami's and Mommy's hand and walked down the hallway of her school.

Santana and Brittany were getting stared at but not because the parents were both women, but because they symbolized love. Living in San Francisco was definitely a very smart idea.

Brittany embraced Santana with one arm and held onto sleeping Ava with another. They both watched as their daughter waved goodbye with a smile in her line with other scared students and went inside the classroom.

She knew Santana was going to cry because their first child, their first bundle of joy is growing up. She gave her wife a kiss on the forehead, took her hand, and drove home in peace.

Ava was asleep soundly in her pink and purple bedroom dreaming of unicorns, ducks, and clouds.

Santana watched her daughter sleep before closing the door. She went downstairs to clean up the dishes when she found her lovely wife washing them already.

"Brittany babe, do you have work today? I called in sick at the firm. I feel sad because Valerie's gone to school."

Brittany finished cleaning the dishes. She made one swift move to her beautiful wife and peppered her neck and face with little pecks and then finally giving Santana a passionate kiss on the lips.

"San, you can't always call her your little girl. She's growing into a beautiful girl." She picked up the house phone and called in her dance studio. "Mike, I can't dance today, do you think you can take charge for today? Mhm, yeah. Please. Okay, thank you!" She turns to Santana and says, "No, no work today." Smiling brightly.

Santana takes Brittany's hand and kisses it. She wraps her arms around her wife's neck and kisses her slowly then after a few more seconds turned their kissing into a make out.

Santana pulled away from Brittany, giving a slight smirk and said in a seductive voice, "How about we get our cuddle on, share some sweet lady kisses, and then some." Santana then raced to the top of the stairs into the master bedroom.

It took five seconds for Brittany to register all of this, but soon after she chased Santana to the master bedroom and closed the door behind her.

As soon as Brittany closed the door quietly to not wake up Ava, she noticed Santana in bed laying down with her eyes closed. She also took notice how the curtains were down making the room dark and fit for sleeping. Disappointed, she slipped out of her pants and shirt leaving her only in her underwear and yellow spaghetti straps and laying on the other side of Santana. She then heard giggling from her wife. As soon as she turned around, Santana straddled her, exposing Santana's naked body.

As planned, Santana caught Brittany off guard. Her teasing worked perfectly! Now, time for the pleasing part. She can tell Brittany was holding her breath cause of the surprise attack.

"Thank you for taking the day off today." Kissing the pale neck of her wife and getting the she wanted to hear moan as a reply.

"This is my thanks to you" Santana winked and started grinding against Brittany's core and making her underwear wet. Santana then grabbed Brittany's tank top and yanked it off and collided their lips with luscious lady passion.

Brittany parted her lips to let Santana's tongue explore her mouth. She grabbed the sexy Latina's ass and made the grinding even rougher. Hearing Santana moan Brittany flipped them over so now that she was on top. She kneaded Santana's breast with her porcelain hands, and kissed her neck leaving fading hickey's here and there. She kissed the tan skin until she met Santana's breast and she licked the erect nipple and took it in her mouth fully. Sucking, nibbling and licking each breast which only made Santana wetter.

"Brittany…" Santana moaned. "Brittany, can you…"

She knew what she wanted so Brittney brought herself lower, between Santana's thighs. She caressed her wife's stomach and legs with her soft white pale hands. She then dragged her nails on the tan thighs causing the Latina to moan louder.

"Baby, we can't wake Ava up. We'll have to stop and wait for tonight and I can't wait. Keep it quiet, ok?"

Santana nodded her head with pleading eyes.

With that, Brittany slipped her tongue in Santana's wet folds and caressed the tan thighs around her head while Santana hummed in pleasure.

Santana started rocking her hips so the tongue inside her would go further and further. She grabbed blonde hair to hold onto and push in to her more.

Brittany recognized the plea, so she rocked back with her wife's thrust creating a unison motion which only making Santana go over the edge.

Brittany slipped out her tongue and flicked at the swollen clit causing Santana to yell out "Brittany" and give her a huge orgasm. But Brittany wasn't done. She then slipped three fingers inside Santana and laid on top of the girl. Pale and tan skin met and it was the most perfect things in the world.

Brittany grinded roughly and thrust onto Santana until Santana flipped them over and started riding Brittany.

She could feel it. She could not only the intensity of her next orgasm but she could feel the love her and Brittany shared. She kept on riding Brittany while Brittany kept on kissing her neck and crashing their lips together.

With the final flick of Brittany's thumb on her wife's clit, she could feel the smaller girl go over the edge.

Santana shook for a couple of seconds because of the overpowering feeling and then flopped on top of Brittany. She kissed the blonde on the lips, on the neck, on the nose, and on the forehead. Santana stared at the blue eyes and got lost.

Brittany kissed Santana and said, "My turn" with a seductive, devilish smile. For another hour, they reciprocated their love.


	2. Surprise

Ava woke up around noon because her stomach was growling. She called out, "Ma-mi!" And no answer. She got up sleepily and yelled out "Ma-mi!" She was on the verge of crying seeing as her door is closed and no on hearing her when a blonde seraphim appeared in front of her. "Mommy!" She eagerly tugged her mommy's hand and snuggled on the angels' arms and neck.

Brittany smiled at the little Santana she was carrying and asked, "Do you want a bottle of warm milk so you can sleep with Mami or get a happy meal while we get Valerie?"

The brunette stayed snuggled on her mommy's neck with tears in her eyes. She then sniffled out, "Me gusta… Mi-mi-mik!"

"That's my little Ava." Brittany smiled and poked her daughter's rumbling stomach.

They went downstairs and into the kitchen singing, "A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J" in unison when Brittany forgot the next letter.

Ava saw her mommy confused as she stood still holding the precious two year old in her hands. "Mommy! Is K!" Small tan hands meeting a pale face and receiving a cute kiss on the nose.

"It is K! Good job, Ava! You are so smart like your Mami!" She hugged the little Santana and prepared her warm bottle full of fresh milk.

They returned upstairs and went to the masters bedroom, in full view of the sleeping beauty.

Brittany laid the two year old next to Santana and in an instant the mother and daughter hugged each other, although Santana was still asleep. The warmth of her mom caused Ava to fall asleep almost immediately.

Brittany could not look away. She had the perfect family, but first she had to get her other daughter from preschool. She could not wait for her daughter to talk about all the fun things she did on the first day of school.

Brittany left thirty minutes to go watch Valerie through the window. She could not help but notice the great resemblance they shared. Their eyes were piercing blue, the blonde hair, even the Peirce signature pout, but the only difference was the brain. Brittany knew she was not the brightest but her daughter was exceptionally intelligent even for her age. Valerie loved books, art, and math. Brittany hated math, but she must have been gotten her Mami's genes. Brittany smiled at the thought. "Mine and Santana's."

The bell rang and Brittany met Valerie with a loving embrace and a kiss on the cheek. "Hey kiddo! How want to get food for Mami and Ava? After, you can tell me about your first day of school."

"Okay, Mommy, but first I want to show you something." She took out a colorful piece of paper from her backpack.

Brittany crouched down and stared at the piece of paper being shown to her. Tears were forming behind her eyes and smiled at her daughter.

"This is beautiful baby. Did you draw this for me?" Brittany choked out, trying her best not to cry in front of her little girl.

"No, this is for you and Mami." Giving her mommy a hug and holding her hand as they walked up to the car.

Santana woke up and was surprised seeing Ava in her arms. Usually Ava would want her bed with no one else there. Just like her mom, she's a feisty one. But Santana knew that she will be a kinder person she ever was because she is being raised by Brittany, the nicest and most caring person she knows and loves.

She gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead, on the little palms of her hands and whispered "I love you, Ava."

Ava woke up with a smile on her face and said in return, "Wuv you, Ma-mi." She then took her small tan hands and squeezed her mom's cheeks making them both laugh.

"Honey, call your mommy and ask her where her and Valerie are. It's almost three." Santana said while going to the bathroom.

Ava knew what to do. She picked up the house phone in the room and pressed the number two on the dial pad and the green phone button.

*ring* *ring* *ring* "Hi baby! Mommy's just getting something from the store and getting pizza for you and Val!" Brittany chimed through the phone. "We'll be home in five minutes."

"Be safe Mommy! I wuv you!" Ava said with the sweetest voice.

"Love you too! I can't wait to see you and Mommy. Bye honey!" *click*

Santana came out of the bathroom looking fresh and asked, "How long until they get home?"

Ava counted in her head with her fingers and when she realized her five fingers were up, she directed her open hand to her Mami.

"Good job baby girl, let's go wait in the garage for them. Sound good?" Santana said and giving her daughter a peck on the forehead.

Carrying her little Ava in her arms, Santana went downstairs to the garage and waited for her wife and eldest baby.

Not more than three minutes passed when Brittany and Valerie came home.

Brittany brought home Hawaiian pizza which her girls loved for some odd reason. But Santana did tell them eating fruits were a good idea, so it only makes sense that they added pineapple to their pizza.

As Brittany walked in the house, Santana put down Ava and hugged her lovely wife and gave a small lingering kiss on the lips and reached out to hug Valerie.

"How was school, honey?" Mami smiled brightly at her daughter.

"Well, Val and I got something framed up. She made it for you and me." Brittany interjected and urged their daughter to reveal what they had framed. "Mami will love it!" then she smiled widely.

"This is what I worked hard on Mami. The teacher said she loved it." The little blonde then put the black and silver frame on Santana's tan hands.

Words cannot put how Santana felt looking at the picture her baby drew.

It was a crayon drawn picture of her, Brittany, Valerie, and Ava sleeping in their big bed hugging with the caption underneath saying, "I have the best family, because I have two mommy's that love me and my sister. My family is love."

Santana looked up at Valerie and grabbed the startled girl and hugged her tightly. She started sniffing but not to the point of crying in front of her kids.

She may have been a bitch when she was in high school, but deep down inside she had the emotions of a pregnant woman and a heart of gold.

Brittany then picked up little Ava and hugged the already hugging pair and simply said, "I love you. I love you all so, so, so much. Don't ever forget that."

Santana never had a well-oiled family with her parents or relatives. She always feared that the family she and Brittany created will deteriorate, but she was wrong. Here they are strong, loving, and well-oiled.

"Let's go eat right now, girls! Me and Mami have a surprise for both of you!"

"Oh yeah! I remember now!" Santana finally remembering what they had in store for the girls today.

"Let's eat and get going!" Brittany said ever so excitedly.

The family of love ate at the table with Valerie chatting away how her day was like and from it, it seemed like she was the HBIC of their class. She was the popular one.

Brittany and Santana looked at each other lovingly and mouthed out "I love you's" with their pinkies intertwined and locked underneath the table while staring at their beautiful babies.


	3. 4 Plus 2 Equals 7?

"Mommy, Mami what are we doing in the animal prison?" Valerie said with sadness in her voice. "I don't like seeing animals in cages and scared." Then little Ava took her older sisters hand, and gave an encouraging smile.

"Val, Av, we are getting puppies!" Brittany said excitedly.

Valerie and Ava screamed with glee in their voices and the dogs, cats, birds started getting rowdy at the sound that erupted from the small bodies in front of them.

"Valerie, Ava! Keep it down, or they won't let us pick out puppies!" Santana put her index finder to her mouth mouthing out "shhhh" to calm her girls down.

"Each of you get to pick on puppy out, ok? Make sure you can be friends with them." Brittany smiled at her kids now looking through the little cages and petting the puppies.

She took Santana's hand, kissed it and walked down to each cage saying "hi" to the puppies while Santana held on tight and urged her girls to look for puppies.

"Mami, I think Ava likes this one. She's been staring and petting him since we got here." Valerie spoke out loud.

"Aw, San! It's cute!" the tall blonde commented.

"Yeah, cause it drools like you while sleeping." Santana bent down and took a closer look. It was cute. The skin was munched up by the neck and feet. It's faced look like it was punched in. It had short legs. Santana nodded and smiled at Ava.

"You like this bulldog puppy, Ava?" she said to her mini me. "This is your puppy, ok?" And her daughter hugged her and tugged on Brittany's pants to be carried.

"Now, your turn to find your puppy, Val. Take your time!" as she picked up her smaller daughter into her arms.

Santana held Valerie's hand looking through and inspecting each cage carefully. Valerie kept on pulling her Mami to each cage, just shaking her head and moving onto the next one.

Valerie gave a little squeak of happiness and ran to a cage with her Mami stumbling right behind her. "This one Mami! I want this one!"

Santana looked up and got scared. "Honey, don't you want the cuter puppies?"

"Mami, I like this puppy. Look!" Valerie pleaded as the grey puppy jumped up and down in the cage.

The puppy got near Valerie and started licking her fingers and her arms, and barked happily.

"Britt Britt! May you please come here? Our daughter wants a killer in the house." She bluntly said receiving a stern face from Valerie.

"Oh wow… Val, are you sure you want that?" Brittany said with a surprised face.

"Mommy, she likes me and I love her." Then gave the Peirce signature pout.

"Don't do that, Val! Ugh, I can't believe I fell for my own pout!" She said defeated with a frown on her face as the little girl screamed and grabbed Ava from Mommy's arms and got her to join in the celebration.

Santana grabbed her wife's pale arm and said in a hurry whisper, "Britt, we can't have that dog in the house! Those dogs are for fighting! We don't know if it'll grow up into a killer or a lover!"

"San, that's the dog Val wants. Plus, it all depends on how we raise the thing."

"But what if one day it bites of one of our daughters hand?"

"Don't say that! It's not fair that Ava picked her dog and Valerie can't!"

"I am thinking of their safety, Brittany Susan Peirce!"

"Santana, I promise you, I will train the dogs to be good to our kids. We raised angels for fuck's sake! I am sure the dogs will just as behaved!"

*le sigh* "Promise me though, if that dog as much barks at our babies, we are taking it back."

Brittany gripped Santana's body, lifted her off the ground and kissed her passionately.

"Baby,.. Can't. Breathe." She struggled to get the three words out and with that Brittany let go and smiled genuinely to her wife.

"Valerie, come here please." She grabbed her pale daughters hand in comparison to her tan fingers gripping the tiny hand.

"You do realize this is a pitbull, right?" she said sternly almost with pleading eyes

"It is? I didn't they can be this cute Mami!" the little blonde bounced with joy

"Honey, that's not the point. Sometimes, pitbulls can be vicious."

"Mami, if you don't make them grow up right, they will be scary." Almost imitating what her blonde mom said earlier.

"Okay. You can have it." Santana sounded so defeated.

"Mami, she's not an it. Her name is Bella!" then her daughter bounded to the cages where Bella was whimpering for her new best friend.

"Okay, so we have puppy chow, dog beds, their bowls, wee wee pads," in which the little girls giggled " leashes, toys, collar, snacks enhanced with vitamins for healthy growing and ah! We need a name tag for both of them!" Santana checked the list before they go to the counter.

"Stay still! San, they're so excited! Help me!" Brittany cried for help.

"Are you talking about the puppies or our kids?" she chided back to her struggling wife.

"Come here my precious mijas. Mommy needs to control the dogs and I need to control you two from exploding with excitement!"

Ava then yelped out "No esplosion! No me gusta!" then hid in her mother's neck.

"Not like that sweety. It is just a form of speech. I'm sorry honey. You won't explode." Poking her daughter on the nose with her finger.

"Mommy, I want a pink bone name tag that says Bella. Ava pointed at the golden bone name tag."

"What name do you want for you bulldog baby?" the tall blonde asked little Santana.

"Mmmm,.. ABC!" Ava smiled.

"Sweetheart, that's not a name, that's the -" the tan girl said it a matter of factly but Brittany cut her off with the pout "Actually, I like that name. It's very cute, like you Ava!" then she poked her sides causing her daughter to giggle.

The now family of six made their way to the register with Santana holding onto her babies hands and Brittany holding the two rowdy addition to their family.

"Cute dogs you've got there." Said a young cashier girl batting eyes at Brittany.

"Um, thanks they're for my daughters. My wife-" she grabs Santana by the waist "and I decided that they need their protectors and a best friend." Santana laughed as the cashier scanned the rest of things in the cart defeated with no flirt backs from the tall beautiful blonde.

They put their kids in the white Range Rover buckling down, the dogs in the back in their cages and started putting the things they bought in the back when Santana cupped her wives angelic face and kissed her on the lips long but in a chaste way.

"Brittany Susan Peirce, you have made me the happiest woman in the world by being my girlfriend, then proposing to me, marrying me and becoming my wife, having two wonderful, perfect angels, puppies for our babies, and making me happier every day. I love you with all my heart and all my soul. I couldn't possibly fall in love with you even more, but I do. I love you." Embracing her wife snuggly and kissing her cheek having to tip toe in her boots.

"Santana, we made this happy life together. I wouldn't have wanted anyone else. It was always you. It was always us. You, me, Val, Av, Bella, ABC, and our new baby…" whispering the last few words out.

Santana held her index finger out signaling a pause. "Wait what?"

"Santana, I'm pregnant." Smiling brightly and closing the trunk just staring at her dumbstruck wife.

"I want to go home. I want to celebrate with my family." Then she went inside the passenger seat leaving Santana behind who was still in shock.


	4. Babies

Dinner went by fast. Valerie and Ava nearly choked on their food because they wanted to play with their new best friends.

"Slow it down you two. They're not going away. Mami and I promise!" Brittany smiled at her daughters.

"I want the plates to be put in the sink so I can wash it, please. Mommy will let the puppies out of their cages once you do that."

Both girls inhaled their food and screamed out "DONE!" together. Valerie got out of her chair and placed her plate in the sink like she was told and dashed to where the puppies were napping. Ava struggled to be let out of her high chair so she can put her sippy cup and plastic tray in the sink.

Santana gave Ava a kiss when she let her down, and the kiss went unnoticed as the little girl threw her cup and plate into the sink and ran after her older sister.

"I'll be right back, S!" Brittany said as she followed the girls. Santana started cleaning the plates and smiled at the thought of another baby being added to their family.

"What will be the baby's name?" she thought. "If it's a boy, I want Jericho. If it's a girl, I want Elizabeth."

"You're so cute, San." She was watching Santana the whole time, smiling and thinking so innocently.

"People wouldn't have called you Satan or bitch if you looked this nice and treated them nicer back in high school, you know."

"Well, it's all about the teasing, not about the pleasing" she said with a wink "Besides, I was only trying to impress you."

"Well, your cheerios uniform did always turn me on" giving a smirk "I always loved it when I saw your red spanky's."

"Well now, you can see me in anything and everything you want me in or not." Hinting a sexual innuendo.

"AHHHHHHHH!" is the shriek they heard from the living room.

Both Brittany and Santana ran to the living room terrified, but only witnessing the most adorable thing in life. ABC lay on his stomach on top of Ava licking her face, making it impossible for her to get up. Bella was also licking Valerie's face but sitting down, letting her best friend sit up.

"Get the video camera, baby. I want to record this. OH! I'll get the camera! I'll just get both! Be right back." Santana ran upstairs to the master bedroom fumbling through the drawers to get the video cam and camera and nearly tripping down the stairs as she ran back down.

"Say "Hi" to the camera girls!"

"This is our family! There's my beautiful wife Santana taking pictures of our kids and dogs. There's Ava, toppled by ABC the feisty bulldog. There with Valerie is the kindest pitbull ever, Bella. Look Mami!" Brittany rolled the camera in an unsteady motion.

Santana kept on clicking the camera and capturing one of her favorite moments. She then took a picture of her wife, smiling at her little girls.

A sound of water running suddenly filled the room. Looking around, it was ABC, taking a leak in Santana's favorite recliner.

"Bad ABC! Stop it boy!" Chasing the poor, frightened bulldog into the front yard.

"Mami! You scare ABC!" then little Ava followed after her puppy and Mami.

"Go put on Bella's leash on and take her outside before she peepee's in the house too, okay Val?"

"Yes Mommy! Come on girl, we'll show Mami who's the good puppy in this house. ABC had nothing on you!" she imitated Santana with the ghetto voice. Then, she put on the leash and walked out to the front yard.

Brittany proceeded to clean Santana's recliner with damp tissue paper, and febreeze to cover up the pee smell that illuminated from the leather.

She can hear Santana talk to the girls outside, teaching them as usual "Okay so when they poop like this, you take the little shovel and pick up the nasty poopoo and dump it inside the plastic bag like this." Brittany smiled, Santana always taught Brittany how to do things when she didn't know or understand them. Now, she's teaching their daughters responsibilities and lessons.

"Ava! Don't throw it like that! It'll go on-" *yell* "NO! Not my shoes! Ava!"

Ava ran with her puppy inside the house and hid behind her Mommy's legs.

"Oooh, you're in trouble. Mami has stinky dog chocolate on her boots." Teased Valerie as she entered the house with Bella.

"Mommy, I scare…" reaching her hands out to be picked up by Brittany.

Santana then entered the room, not looking angered but sad because not only her leather recliner was peed on but her leather boots were dropped poop on as well.

"Mami, I'll clean that up for you" looking at Santana with a pout, "But you'll have to pay me back." Knowing that Santana will understand what she's trying to hint at.

"Okay, promise!" Winking and sounding more happily.

She then lightly pinched on Ava's cheeks and said, "Bath time, stinky! Come on, Valerie." motioning for the little blondes' hand.

Thankfully, the master bedroom had a huge bath tub and the little girls and their mommies were having a nice warm bubble bath with them together.

"Mommy, can you make a bubble beard and pretend to be Santa?" Valerie asked happily.

Immediately, Mommy put bubbles around her cheeks, nose, and chin making her look like a bubble Santa Clause. "HO! HO! HO!" and then she tickled Ava and Valerie.

"Mommy! No Santy!" Ava giggled out splashing bubbles everywhere.

"Where's Mami? She's gone!" Valerie noticed that her Mami was gone after they started laughing.

Suddenly, Santana erupted from the water and the bubbles roaring out "I am the soap monster and I will clean the stinky girls that swim in my waters!" She then took a towel and started rubbing lightly on the girls' faces, feet and arms slightly tickling them.

"Mommy turn!" Ava pointed to her blonde mommy laughing.

"No! Don't clean me beautiful monster, I like being dirty!" Brittany pretended to faint.

"I'll show you dirty later then." Santana then winked at Brittany, continuing their high school flirtations.

The bubble bath continued for another ten minutes with the girls on the tub blowing bubbles at each other and playing with their rubber ducks. Santana and Brittany just stared at each other lovingly because this, this is what they have always wanted.

"Time to get ready for bedtime!" Brittany got up and put a towel around herself then grabbed Ava and started her dry. Santana soon followed the actions putting lotion and powder on their little girls.

"Mami, can the dogs sleep with us in the room, please?" Valerie pleaded.

"Uh, mmmm. I'll think about it sweetheart. After I take them out to go bathroom one more time I'll see. For now, go brush your teeth and get to bed!" And then the two Mommies watched their daughters bound out to their bathroom brushing and singing the ABC's out loud.

Santana felt warm lips pepper kisses on the back of her neck which caused her to moan.

"You smell so good, San. I can just eat you up, literally." Brittany smiled into the kiss.

The blonde and the tan woman dressed up in their night gowns and Santana head downstairs. She let the puppies out of their cages, put their leash on and headed outside.

The sky was clear and the moon and the stars can be seen, which was rare in San Fran. The air was chill but not to the point of being cold. Santana brought the puppies inside and unhooked their leashes.

"Valerie! Ava! Your puppies can sleep with you in the bedroom!" She yelled out.

The little girls screamed out YAY! Together and called up their dogs which instantly, the puppies followed up the stairs to their best friends' rooms.

Santana made sure that the doors were locked and all the windows were closed downstairs before putting on the alarm. Brittany grabbed her hand out of nowhere, turned off the light downstairs and led Santana up to Valerie's bedroom first.

"Aw, San! Look at Bella and Valerie. They make a cute friendship." Brittany jumped up and down.

Bella was on the edge of the bed right next to Valerie already snoring and dreaming, while Valerie sleepily smiled at her parents.

"Goodnight Mami. Goodnight Mommy. I love you."

Brittany and Santana gave the little blonde girl a kiss on the forehead, turned on her cloud nightlight and shut the door quietly, hearing a faint snore from both the child and the puppy.

Ava can be seen across the hallway jumping up and down in her bed with the bulldog puppy laying down on his stomach sighing at the little girls actions.

"Baby, calm down and go to sleep!" Brittany laughed and dove in to tickle her and scratch the dog.

Santana sat kneeled down in front of ABC while Brittany was tucking in Ava in her bed and petted the bulldog. Again, the dog sat lazy with no reaction and sighed.

"Yup, I love ABC. Me gusta mucho!" with a thumbs up to Ava and her daughter reciprocated back the action. "I love the puppies you and Valerie picked." She smiled at the dog and giving it a little pat on the head.

ABC then gave Santana a really slobbery lick on the hand which caused Santana to back away in disgust and gave a kiss on her sleepy daughters forehead.

"Want me to read you a story, Av?" Brittany asked as she scanned for a short, cardboard book, but Ava just said, "No." grabbed ABC and snuggled with him and fell asleep almost immediately.

They turned on her unicorn night light on and shut the door quietly so they wouldn't wake up ABC and their precious little Ava.

Brittany held Santana by the shoulders and pushed her to the master bedroom and closing the door behind them.

"Santana, we need to talk about the baby. I am almost two months pregnant!"

"Brittany, we are having another baby!" She kneeled and hugged her wife's stomach and gave a little kiss on the unnoticeable yet protruding bump on her wife's stomach. Then, a pang of pain was stricken on her face almost immediately and Brittany knew her thoughts.

"I don't blame you for the miscarriage, San. I hope you know that. I still hear you cry at night…"

"I'm sorry. I was already six months pregnant, the baby was on its way… I" she tried to hold back tears.

"I thought you wouldn't love me because I lost, no, KILLED our baby, Brittany." She sobbed right then and there holding to her wife's' stomach.

"I didn't want to lose our baby but I don't know what happened. I just became stressed and, and -"

"Shhhh, San…" pale silk skin grabbed Santana's face making Santana look up "I never blamed you. Please, don't think that way." Blue eyes reassured that spoke truth against the chocolate eyes.

"I, no, Val, Av, and I almost lost you too, San…" looking down away from her wife.

"We almost lost you too. What happened was an accident." Then she remembered the chaos in her head.


	5. Lost Mami

8:22 PM the clock viewed and Brittany was going impatient. It's been an hour since Santana called her and left the house. Then, she received a call and answered almost immediately. "San, where are you. I was starting to worry."

"This is the police department reporting an accident. Is this Brittany Peirce-Lopez?"

Her heart stopped and she could not breathe, "Yes, this is she… What happened?" She managed to choke out in a muffled voice.

"Your wife was in an accident thirty minutes ago and she and the baby are in critical condition." The policeman deadpanned. "I am sorry to report this, ma'am…"

The man continued talking telling her what happened and what hospital and that she and the driver that struck Santana would need to go to get things sorted out.

After hanging up, she made a dash to her car and to the hospital. She didn't cry, she didn't breathe, she didn't think, all she did was drive.

She managed to dodge the traffic and got there in less than twenty minutes. She thought she'd go to the hospital for their baby's birth, but no. She's here because…

"I am here for Santana Peirce-Lopez! She's been in a car accident and, and-" she yelped out loud to the receptionist. "Where is she, please tell me where my wife is…" she started crying at this point just picturing Santana and the baby hurt, bleeding.

Within minutes, Brittany was in the waiting area looking at the clock and pacing around the room. The doctor had just told her that Santana had lost a lot of blood from the crash and her petite frame could not support her and the child and they are doing their best to keep both alive.

Brittany flipped out her phone and dialed her mother's number.

*ring* *ring* "Hi, sweety." Her mom said sleepily. "I put your kids to bed hours ago."

"Thanks mom…" her lips and words started to tremble.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Her mother sounding more awake and alert. "What's the matter?"

"Santana and the baby are in critical condition." She said immediately

"Santana was struck by another car on the driver's side of the car when coming home from getting food for us. It's my fault mom!" she started sobbing into the palm of her hand and her head down. "If I just stopped dancing and got the dinner for us, this wouldn't have -" she was cut off.

"Now, you listen to me Brittany" her mother said sternly but with affection "It is not your fault! Do not blame yourself or Santana. It was neither of your faults. Accidents happen!" then she choked on the other side of the phone.

"I am going to call Maria right now and all of us are going there as soon as we can, okay baby? Things will be okay. Santana and the baby will be okay." Her mother can only sigh, but Brittany trusted her mother and her words.

It's been an hour and a half and it was nearing eleven o'clock. The ticking of the clock and the scratching of pen against paper grew quite unnerving. Brittany could not stop her pacing and worrying, then her phone rang.

She looked and it was Maria, Santana's mom.

"Brittany, how is she? How is my daughter…?" Brittany can tell that she has been crying and she can hear Joseph, San's dad, cry in the background.

"We're all leaving around five here and we'll be there around seven. No need to pick us up." She can tell her mother in law was breaking down.

"Maria, I-"

"Brittany, accidents are accidents. No need to be sorry…" silence between them.

"Thank you for taking care of my mija…" tears were now falling from the blue eyes.

"We'll be there soon. I love you." Click of the phone.

Brittany cried some more. She couldn't feel guilt on her conscious anymore but she was still sorry.

It was almost midnight and the doctor appeared through double doors, giving half a smile to the grieving, beautiful blonde crying on the seats.

He sat right next to her and patted her on the back.

"Your wife, she's alive you know." He said calmly and Brittany looked up surprised.

"But the baby, I am sorry to say… He's…" Brittany couldn't contain it anymore, she sobbed at the loss of their baby boy. She just imagined how Santana would feel, and she knew Santana was going to blame herself for their baby's death.

"She's weak right now, but she's recovering. Losing blood and losing a baby takes it out on you, especially if you are a petite person like her." And he stood up and left her.

She sulked to Santana's hospital room and she saw one of the most horrendous things. Her wife's skin was not only tan but purplish red on the majority of her left side, she had cuts on her lips and face, and no bump on the stomach.

The tall blonde sat next to her wife and held her left hand, kissing the ring finger which carried her wedding ring. She pulled back the strands of hair that was on Santana's forehead and gave her a light kiss which caused Santana to wince a bit in her sleep.

Although Santana looked battered and dead, Brittany couldn't cry a smile, "You're still here, San." Moment of silence. "Thank you for promising to never leave me." Point to where she's crying. "I can't do this by myself. You can't leave me, Valerie, and Ava, ok?" Then, she gave the injured sleeping beauty a kiss on her swollen lips.

Her head pounded and her body felt extremely sore; she was in pain. She can hear people talking all around her. She recognizes the voices but can't pinpoint whose voices they were. She felt a small, warm hand on her left arm trailing a soft touch up and down her forearm. The touch was reassuring and Santana felt calmer. With her right hand, she slowly made her way to her stomach.

Santana bolted up with her eyes wide open and tears forming. The bump, the baby was gone from her stomach. She didn't care about the pain her body felt, how her head spun and all the eyes looking at her. "Where's my baby…?" She whispered with grief.

"Baby…." Brittany grabbed her wife's face gently in her hand and made eye contact. "Our baby boy." She couldn't say the words. "Our baby's in heaven now." Leaving a sad trail of words to finish.

"What did I-" there it was, she was blaming herself.

"San, no! You did nothing wrong!"

"But Brittany, I-"

"Santana, do NOT blame yourself!" Maria had spoken up sternly.

"You did no such thing sweetheart." An older woman who resembled Brittany sat next to Santana and held her hand. "It was an accident. No one blames you."

"I blame myself, Barbara." She let go of the comforting her. "I killed our baby."

The room went silent.

For months, Santana just laid in the bed, clutching her stomach. From time to time, she'd take on a case, but then drop it. Brittany reasoned with her, Brittany talked to her, but Santana wouldn't budge. Not even Valerie or Ava could make there Mami talk.

The sadness Santana felt caused Ava to be sad as well. She would just lay with her Mami in bed, holding her one of her fingers and snuggling into her neck.

Santana felt the world crumbling down in front of her. She killed her child. She let Brittany down. Now, she's failing as a mom to her little angels.

Brittany always took Valerie to her dance studio so she can start learning how to do ballet and keep her child from being sad. Brittany didn't know what to do, but she wouldn't give up on Santana. It was months ago since they made love or had a decent conversation.

One day, Santana and Ava went to the park nearby with Brittany and Valerie at the dance studio. She needed fresh, cold air, and she wanted Ava to have fun. Santana was left in her own little world and she did not notice Ava trying to climb up the bigger swing.

*thump* "WAHHHHHH!" Ava fell down and scraped her knee against the wood ships on the ground. She then ran to her and screamed out her first word, "MAMI!"

Santana looked at her daughter that crashed against her knocking them both over. She could not believe it, Ava's first word was Mami. Santana propped up on her elbows and smiled at her daughter. For the first time, in months on end she smiled genuinely and laughed to her heart content.

Santana picked up her daughter while getting up and threw her gently up, getting a smile from the mini her. The little girl laughed and as she came down in her Mami's arms, she gave a mouse kiss and snuggled on the warm neck.

"Let's go home and clean your knee up, okay?" she smiled at her daughter. "Then, we'll go to Mommy and Valerie and get din din. Sound good?"

"Ma-mi, gooh!" Then the Mami and the daughter walked to the white Range Rover in the parking lot.

Less than an hour, Santana and Ava walked hand in hand to the dance studio with a bright pink band aide on Ava's knee. They walked in the green, black and pink waiting area of the dance studio.

"Hello Mrs. Peirce-Lopez! Valerie and your wife are in the stage dancing." The pretty receptionist said.

"Thanks, Becca. Make sure she doesn't know I am here." Santana and Ava walked down the hall to the golden double doors that led to the performance room.

As they opened the door and peeked through they can see Valerie tiptoeing across the large stage pretending to be a plane and dancing to the song Valerie.

"Why don't you come on over Valerie! Valerie!" Santana recognized her own voice belting out the song.

Then, she saw Brittany. She saw her wife not dancing. She always dances to this song. Now, she isn't even dancing. She's just sitting in the edge of the stage. Guilt struck Santana straight in the heart. She knows for a fact that dancing was Brittany's life and she is getting in the way.

Ava and Santana walked through the golden double doors, making themselves noticeable on purpose, and at that moment Brittany stood up surprised staring at the look alike descending mother and daughter. She was confused, and it was written all over her face.

Valerie screamed out, "AVA!" and grabbed her little sisters hand and brought her up on stage to dance to the repeating Valerie playing in the background.

It was awkward. The tall blonde and the petite Latina just stared at one another.

Santana scanned her wife up and down, remembering that she loved her, that she missed her, and that she needed her very much. She has let her sadness take over her relationships with Brittany, Ava, and Valerie. She was bringing the family down. This moment, she's going to change everything.

Santana ran to the surprised Brittany and she made her catch her, while the tanned skinned wrapped her arms on her wife's neck and legs on her waste hugging the blonde tightly.

Santana locked their gaze and locked lips, kissing in heated passion causing the blonde to carry her and smile into the kiss.

"Well, hello there stranger. I haven't seen you in a while." Finally smiling with heart after the months of sad depressing clouds over her, it is over.

"Britt Britt, I am so sorry… I just couldn't… But Ava! She-"

"Shhh… Don't need to apologize" hugging Santana more "I gave you time, that's all you needed." She pulled away staring at chocolate eyes. "I am always here for you, always waiting, and always loving you."

Santana sniffed a tear away, smiling like she hasn't in the past couple of months.

"Wait, what about Ava, baby?" the blonde said while looking at her girls, but eyeing Ava. "Is she okay? I see that she scraped her knee." Pinpointing the bandaged knee with a pink strip.

"Britt, she said her first word!" She felt happiness take over her body.

"WHAT?" The blonde asked shockingly.

"Ava said her first words!" Valerie screamed! "Say it again, Ava!"

"Ma-mi!" the little Santana mused sweetly. "Ma-mi!" Then she spread her arms open for Santana to take her into her arms.

Valerie tapped Brittany from the stage and jumped on her.

"Family hug!" Brittany yelled and all together they hugged and laughed.

"Come on, let's get din din! How does Cheesecake Factory sound?" Santana suggested.

The family of four went up the stairs giggling happily and laughing out loud.


	6. Thank God I Found You

Brittany picked up Santana up by the arms and hugged her.

"I did in vitro and I wanted to surprise you, San." She said in the kindest tone. "I know you wanted another baby and I wanted to give you, no, US, another angel."

"Wait, is that why I you said you needed money for duck charity?" Reminiscing how bad Brittany lied about duck charity, as if that exists. She shakes her head and smiles at her wife.

"I'm sorry for lying San! I-"

"Baby don't worry, I am not mad." She smiles reassured. "I am excited!" She poked Brittany on her side causing the tall blonde to laugh and trip on top of her. Santana laughed against her, keeping both of them up.

"Dance with me?" Santana bowed.

"Well of course beautiful Queen of Lima." Brittany curtsied.

Santana grabbed Brittany's neck and interlocked her fingers behind her wife's neck.

Brittany grabbed Santana's waist and started swaying left to right, back and forth.

Then, Santana started singing out in her most beautiful voice:

_I would give up everything__  
><em>_Before I'd separate myself from you__  
><em>_After so much suffering__  
><em>_I've finally found a man that's true__  
><em>_I was all by myself for the longest time__  
><em>_So cold inside__  
><em>_And the hurt from the heart it would not subside__  
><em>_I felt like dying__  
><em>_Until you saved my life___

_Thank God I found you__  
><em>_I was lost without you__  
><em>_My every wish and every dream__  
><em>_Somehow became reality__  
><em>_When you brought the sunlight__  
><em>_Completed my whole life__  
><em>_I'm overwhelmed with gratitude__  
><em>_Cause baby I'm so thankful__  
><em>_I found you__See I was so desolate__  
><em>_Before you came to me__  
><em>_Looking back I guess it shows__  
><em>_that we were destined to shine__  
><em>_After the rain to appreciate__  
><em>_And care for what we have__  
><em>_And I'd go through it all over again__  
><em>_To be able to feel this way___

_Thank God I found you__  
><em>_I was lost without you__  
><em>_My every wish and every dream__  
><em>_Somehow became reality__  
><em>_When you brought the sunlight__  
><em>_Completed my whole life__  
><em>_I'm overwhelmed with gratitude__  
><em>_Sweet baby I'm so thankful__  
><em>_I found you__  
><em>_  
><em>_I'm overwhelmed with gratitude__  
><em>_My baby I'm so thankful I found you_

She finished, looking up at the blue eyed wonder and kissing the corner of her wife's mouth and smiling stunningly.

"I love it when you sing to me." Embracing her petite Latina.

"Come on Britt. Remember, I owe you." Winking with a smirk.

The pair spent the rest of the night watching Beauty and the Beast and snuggling, sneaking mouse kisses and pokes on the stomach until they fell asleep in each other's arms. Santana did ph Brittany.


	7. Good Day Today

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

It's been a week since Valerie started school and both Brittany and Santana need to get up before work and prepare breakfast for the girls.

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEF* *BEEP*

5:15 AM it said on the alarm clock

"San, can you please turn the alarm off?" the blonde groaned "It is on your side of the bed." placing a pillow over her head.

"nuff impom blargh sheedna uh…" Santana mumbled incoherent jumble of letters more than words out from underneath the blanket.

Brittany could not help it; she pulled the pillow off her face, then pulled the comfortable off of her Latina and laughed at the nonsensical jumble her wife just groaned out.

"What the hell what that, San?" she kept on laughing and poking the tanned sleeping beauty. Staring at Santana sleeping who looked a bit annoyed caused a slight throb between her thighs. Then, she reached over Santana to shut the damn alarm clock up.

"San…" biting her lip. Her laughter turned to arousal after a few giggles. Her hormones were getting the best of her. She didn't plan this, but she definitely NEEDED this, now!

Santana pulled the covers over her head. She was not ready to take on legal issues with redneck woman suing the mayor for molesting her during a public event. "Let's sleep a little bit more please…" she complained through the thick covers.

Brittany brought herself on top of Santana and straddled her. Then, she pulled the fluffy thick blanket of her wife's face and licked the pulse point of her neck.

The Latina's eyes went wide. Clearly she was surprised. She just stared at the blondes blue eyes.

Brittany started rocking her pelvis against Santana's and started sucking on her neck and peppering kisses everywhere from her throat to the collar bone and barely brushing their lips together. Brittany really needed this, badly.

Still wide eyed, Santana managed to regain her breathing and rocked along with her wife causing heat and friction between the girls. She propped on her elbows and arched her neck back so her angel can reach all the right places Santana desire to have sucked and kissed.

Brittany tore off her oversized Sesame Street shirt over her head and threw it on the carpet floor, exposing her pale breasts with erect nipples and only leaving her in her laced underwear. She then hurried to unbutton Santana's plaid top and immediately started licking chocolate nipples.

"Oh god!" Santana cried out with a muffled voice and laid flat down with her chest exposed. "Britt!" she tried to talk through her pleasure. "Britt, uh, Britt-" swollen, luscious lips clashed together and there was an urgency. Both opened their mouths and let each other tongues tickle the other with pleasure and rising arousal.

Brittany pulled away from Santana and grabbed her hands. She placed the tan hands on her breasts and started kneading, taking charge.

Santana let go of her wife's grasp and started massaging, pulling and making circles on Brittany's pink erect nipples. She then sat up and took the pale mounds into her mouth, lapping her tongue everywhere which caused the blonde to arch her back with pleasure.

"San, I want to feel you inside me. I want you to feel me." The blonde moaned out as her wife occupied her chest.

Without another breath to lose, Santana spread her knees apart causing Brittany to open her legs and she can smell the blondes' sex exploding with arousal. Santana slid her hand inside the laced underwear and circled one of her fingers around Brittany's clit.

"San! Oh my god!" Brittany gripped Santana's hair and shoulders for support.

Without further notice, Santana slipped to fingers unto the extremely wet folds of her wife.

"Fuck! You're so wet babe!" Her fingers easily slipped in and out of Brittany making a steady yet heated rhythm.

Brittany pushed them up on the bed so she can grip on the head board. Then, she started riding Santana's finger but begging, "San, add another, please."

Santana slipped another finger unto her wife and she can feel the walls in her fingers tighten. Brittany was close, and she knew it.

Brittany gripped on the headboard even tighter and started pounding against Santana's finger's so she can feel fingers go inside her deeper and rougher.

"San!" She screamed still riding out the last moments of her pleasure.

Then with a flick of Santana's thumb on her clit, and Santana pushing deep and hard unto Brittany, sexual pleasure exploded out of the blonde causing an echo throughout the house of Santana's name.

Santana's fingers were getting tired but she couldn't help but keep her fingers in and Brittany kept on riding out her last few pleasurable aftershocks when all of a sudden they hear a little girls' voice.

"Mommy..?"

"SHIT!" both women yelled out.

Ava stared at the mold of a sitting naked blonde on a tan chest exposed Mami with a confused face. "Mami?" she asked curiously.

Brittany got off of Santana a few seconds later and ran naked to the bathroom covering her breasts and throbbing private area.

Once Brittany got of her, she buttoned her shirt in a hurry and misbuttoned the three buttons she used to hide her chest and smiled nervously at her daughter.

"Hey there! What's wrong sweetheart?"

"Mommy scweem."

"Oh, uhhh…" she knew it! Ava heard Brittany's screaming orgasm. "Mommy and I were playing, honey. I, umm, tickled her too much and she laughed and screamed because it was too much for Mommy to handle, yeah!" saying it as a matter of factly.

Ava grabbed the sheets and climbed on top of the bed. She then laid down next to her Mami and snuggled close at her side with her eyes closed ready to fall asleep.

Before Santana could wrap her youngest daughter with her arm, she wiped her whole hand on the inside of her plaid top, Brittany's lady juices were still etched onto her skin. After wiping her hand clean, Santana laid back down and wrapped her arm on Ava who fell fast asleep.

She can't help admire the cuteness and the innocence her daughter bestowed. She loved it when Ava snuggled with her in bed. Ava doesn't like it when people sleep with her in her bed.

Santana was stolen away from her thoughts when she heard a snore like breathing. Confused, she looked down on the floor and saw ABC wagging his stub tail.

"Hey there buddy." She smiled at the cute thing. "Wanna come up here?"

ABC crouched down wagging his tail and whimpered as a response.

She scooped up the eager dog in her arms and placed it next to Ava and her.

ABC circled one spot near Ava's feet and plopped down, giving a sigh and started snoring.

A wide smile formed on her face. Ava and ABC are a good pair and plus they get along extremely well. Santana approved.

She got up quietly making sure she didn't interrupt the sleeping duo and made her way to the bathroom.

Santana opened and slipped inside and closed the door behind her quietly.

"San, I am sorry for that." Brittany emerged her body with warm water and lavender bath salts. The lavender scent filled the room and everything seemed at peace.

"I didn't mean to disturb you but I-"

"Why are you sorry? I sure as hell am not!" Santana chided.

"Ava heard me though!" the blonde looked troubled looking away from her wife.

"Yeah she did, but it's ok. I told her I was tickling you, REALLY well." Then she made her way over to where her wife was soaking. She took off her plaid top and underwear and joined the troubled blonde for a morning bath.

Santana hugged Brittany's naked body underneath the warm waters and rested her head on her wife's shoulders.

"Did she fall asleep?"

"Mhm. She and ABC are asleep in our bed. They'll be fine."

Brittany kissed Santana on the forehead and said, "I love you."

"I love you mas." Lifting her head up and smiling at her wife.

"BUT!"

Brittany stared at her wife with a "what?" face.

"Since I covered for you, you should give me a little more lovin…" Santana hinted with a glint in her brown eyes and raising her left eye brow.

Brittany recognized this flirtation and whispered in Santana's ear, "I'll show you love."

The morning has just begun.

Santana had to beat traffic. It was already 6:36 in the morning and traffic would already be wanky downtown San Francisco. She pulled out of her garage and admired the beautiful view. She can see the bridge and the waves of the Pacific Ocean. She loved the forestry just a ways beyond their house, that's where they take their daily strolls and jog in the afternoon. The sun was failing; it can barely make it through the thick fog.

Sea Cliff is the perfect place for her family. Least crime rates, nice view of the bridge and their house is what she always wanted: five bedroom home with a grand kitchen, beautiful backyard, a theatre/game room, three car garage and an office of her own. Of course she and Brittany would have to convert one of the three remaining bedrooms into a nursery.

Santana's life is perfect. She married her first and only love. They have beautiful children and another one on the way. She is HBIC in the world of San Francisco lawyers. She has a three story house in El Camino del Mar in Sea Cliff, which is one of the "rich" and "safer" areas in San Fran. She even surprised her wife with her very own dance studio, and now it's one of the top dance studio's in the country. Her, no, THEIR life is perfect.

Harvard Law sure as hell paid off but it wasn't cheap. Thankfully her dad was a doctor and they were able to afford it. In less than eight years after graduating, Santana graduated Harvard Law with a Master's Degree and was the Summa Cum Laude of the group. Given that she was a bitch, she was also smarter and wittier than any other law student.

Santana struggled of course. There were weeks on end where she only slept less than ten hours not only because of her school overload but she rarely saw Brittany. Brittany was dancing in NYU while she studied Law in Harvard.

Thank fully Brittany danced like a goddess and received a full ride scholarship to NYU, she was not the brightest, but Santana knows she is.

Four hours separated them and it was unbearable but late night phone calls and "I love you" texts got them through the day most of the time.

Brittany graduated with a Bachelor's Degree of Fine Arts and appeared in concerts with Beyonce and So You Think You Can Dance, taught dance groups, and even became a choreographer for a few well known dance studios around the country. She always missed Santana but dancing helped cope through everything.

Brittany sometimes surprised Santana with a visit every three months and staying for at least a few days to a week making love and loving her girl. She waited for Santana and she waited patiently, but not taking a chance to lose her, Brittany asked Santana to marry her the night before final finals was to happen.

Eight years after high school both girls grew up dancing and studying Law, they married each other and decided to move to the gayest and open city of them all, San Francisco.

It's been six years since their lives officially started and their family grew and they really can't complain. Everything they have suffered through was worth it. Now, at age thirty one, Santana and Brittany never felt happier and younger.

The air was chill around her as she drove the black Benz down to downtown. Without traffic, she can get there in fifteen minutes but if there's traffic, an hour and eighteen minutes tops. It was okay, her work didn't officially start until 8:00 but she liked reviewing and familiarizing her cases she needed to tackle in the next few months.

Santana did not own her own firm but hell she worked for one of the best firms in San Fran, Sedgwick LLP. She was a queen there, powerful, ruthless in her cases and she always won. Santana is a top dog at the firm and everyone admired, loved and lusted for her like Aphrodite.

The attention worked on her side. Having the public see her as a powerhouse caused a lot of hard cases go into her hands and earning her top dollar. She needed this because San Francisco was not actually a cheap place to live.

The day already started out right and her endorphins were very much alive thanks to Brittany's little sexcapade. Today is a good day.

The grandfather clock in the living room struck 7:00.

"Av, Val! Come on!" Brittany yelled from downstairs.

"Get your coats because it's a bit chilly outside." Buttoning her black coat.

"Mommy, the puppies are already in their cages asleep." Valerie said as she put her backpack on.

"Thank you baby." then gave a kiss on the small blondes' forehead "Where's Ava?"

"I think she's pooping upstairs in her potty."

"Get inside the car please and buckle yourself in. It's almost time for school." Then she made her way up the stairs to the girls' bathroom.

"Av?" then peeked into the bathroom and instantly spotted her daughter washing her hands.

"You sure you wiped your ass clean cause I smell something stanky up in here." She kidded with the small Santana by smelling her behind and wrinkling her nose.

Ava is one of those clean children that don't like anything to be put out of place. She is always trying to keep things tidy and organized. Wiping her ass at a young age is one of her talents.

"Mommy," the little girl laughed "bad word!" knowing that her Mami doesn't like profanity which is weird, that's how Brittany learned how to be vulgar, from Santana!

"Sorry honey, don't tell Mami, okay?" winking at the little girl she practically towered over.

Brittany lifted Ava into her arms and buttoned her pink jacket for her. Ava kissed her mommy on the nose and squeezed her cheeks.

*HONK* *HONK*

"We better get going, your sister's already in the car!" Then the mother and daughter went down the stairs saying bye to the puppies and went to the garage.

"Mommy, just drop me off here, please?" as they pulled up to the school.

"Ah, ah, ah! Give mommy a kiss and you can go." With that being said, the little girl leaned forward kissed her mommy on the forehead and hugged Valerie goodbye before rushing out to go to school.

Brittany didn't leave until she knew Valerie was tucked away and lost among the other little children eager to go to school. Then, she saw a hand and a little head jumping up and down in the sea of little people, it was Valerie saying goodbye.

She waved goodbye to her daughter and left the school and asked Ava, "Hey, do you want to go get food or just go to the dance studio and eat there?" Then she looked at the rear view mirror. Ava was thinking hard and exclaimed, "Mommy dance!"

"Okay sweety. We'll be there in twenty minutes. Just take a little nap." Smiling at the mirror so her daughter can see the friendly gesture.

Without another minute passing, she can hear Ava snoring quietly behind her.

"San, what are we doing here?" Brittany asked the tan woman holding her hand.

"If you wanted to reenact the Notebook sex scene in the abandoned house, we could have done it at home in our place." She laughed to herself.

Santana looked up at the piercing blue eyes and said, "I want you to dance."

Brittany looked at her weirdly.

"I mean, you love dancing. So, I want you to dance here. This" gesturing towards a building just ahead of them "is for you." And gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked inside a new, fairly large building Brittany has never seen.

"San wait!" She grabbed the Latina's wrist and spun her around. "This? This is for me?" her blue eyes started getting hazy with tears.

Santana brushed the blondes' cheek with the back of her hand and cupping her wife's face so she can give an innocent kiss on the lips.

"Brittany, this is for you. I want you to make this into YOUR dance studio."

"Santana, I-"

"Shhh, Britt. Come on," she smiled beautifully, "I want to show you the inside."

They walked hand in hand to the building and Santana let go of Brittany's hand only have Brittany realized that Santana pressed a key into the palm of her hands.

It took at least 45 minutes to look at every single room and what room should this be and what type of dances they should have.

There were a total of thirteen large rooms, a big hall with a large stage, an office, restrooms, a kitchen, a lounge area, a reception area, and a children's room.

"San, this is just… I don't know what to say." Almost missing what her point was.

"Say you love it, and say you love me."

"I love this so much. I love you." Grabbing her wife and kissing her lips passionately.

For a moment, Brittany became nervous and started biting her bottom lip.

"Britt, what's the matter?" Santana grabbed hold of her wife's cheek and held her close by the waist.

"San, are you sure we can afford this?" she said it so bluntly.

"Of course we can!" Santana just smiled and thought how cute her wife is worrying.

"YOU can. I am barely making money teaching." She said in a defeated voice.

"Well, once we fix her up Britt, we don't need to worry about money." Still smiling.

"Yeah, I guess." Then she stared at the two story building.

"You know, I did manage to contact Beyonce and asked her if she can help you cut the ribbon for the grand opening. She only said yes." Santana said that as if it were the most obvious thing.

Brittany screamed and jumped up and down. "Shut up, no way San!" Punching the smaller girls arm. "You are lying!" Brittany jumped and up and down even more like a little girl.

Santana rubbed her throbbing arm; Brittany can pack a mean punch. "I swear Britt. I called a few days ago and she said she'll be honored. She's even going to ask her publicist to get press and a little headliner somewhere so she can help your dance studio get students and agencies to notice you." Then she laughed at the tall blonde jumping and running around doing cartwheels.

"Britt, this is going to happen! I am excited for you!" she then grabbed the tall blonde and hugged her ever so tightly.

"San, thank you very much. Thank you for making my life worth living."

Exactly twenty minutes later, the white Range Rover pulled up to The Dancing Bar. As always, Brittany and Ava were the first ones there. Mike should get there about 8:30 AM. The dance studio opens at 9:00 AM, sharp!

Brittany lifted the sleeping beauty from her seat and cradled her in her arms. She took her keys out and opened the dance studio.

The Dancing Bar was one of the top dance studios of the country and dance agencies have taken some of her dancers and attracted upcoming dancers back to the studio.

Some of her dancers went to plays and theatres in New York. Some of her dancers are touring with singers. Some her dancers have formed groups and are doing competitions. All is well.

Brittany is living her dream. She dances for a living.

Every year during Christmas, Brittany puts a Christmas piece together with a group of her dancers and goes around to different malls around San Fran performing the piece. They don't do it for money, but for livening up the Christmas spirit during the most wonderful time of the year.

Lady Gaga even visited the studio earlier in the year attending each one of the classes for thirty minutes and moving on to the next dance. She asked even Brittany if one day she would want to perform with her to the VMA's or something. Brittany happily said, "FUCK YEAH!"

At one point few years back, Good Morning America called The Dancing Bar and asked if Brittany put together three pieces and have her and her dancers perform for them.

Going to The Dancing Bar will help you learn a variety of dances: Belly dancing, flamenco, hip hop, ballet, modern, contemporary, krumping, tap, jazz, ballroom dancing, salsa, break dancing, and swing.

Brittany did not need to be there every day but she wants to. Sometimes she would teach a class because she felt like it, other times she just performed her soul out on the stage, and other times she just wanted to.

From now on, she would have to take it easy. She did have a bun in the oven.


	8. Poppin' Fresh

"Miss, the boss would like to have a chat with you in his office."

"Ok, right now?"

"Yes, ma'am. Is there I can do anything for you?" Santana's assistant asked.

"No thank you. That'll be all. You can take the rest of the day off. I am about to head out anyways." Then she thought, _Geez Santana, you have gone soft through the years. Where is the bitch at?_

Then her assistant waved goodbye and strutted out of Santana's office.

"Did I do something wrong with one of the clients?" She lightly pinched her temples thinking.

The bells of the clock rang 4:00.

Santana got up, and straightened the invisible wrinkles on her top suit and flattened her dress pants so it swayed freely from her ankles. She went to the stairs instead of the elevator; her boss's office was just a floor up anyways.

She weaved her way through several desks, passed her boss's secretary and knocked on the door.

A deep yet happy go lucky voice called her in "Come in!"

Santana took one last nervous breath in and out and went inside, passing the white double doors.

"Just the powerhouse I wanted to see." Seeming to be rather jolly seeing the beautiful Latina.

"Mr. Sedgwick, you called for me?" She had a façade of strong woman, but behind that mask she was nervous as hell.

"Yes, I want to discuss about your progression throughout the years and the success you have brought to the firm. You make Sedgwick LLP one of the best firms in the state and country. For that, I am truly grateful and could not thank you enough."

Santana felt honored and was in a shock. She could not put a reply in words.

The jolly man with the mustache just laughed at the astounded girl.

"I am not here to compliment you, although excellent job throughout the years, but I am here to declare a proposal." Eyeing the curious Latina.

All of a sudden, her fear turned to overwhelmed and then now, curiosity.

"What proposal do you speak of, sir?"

"Sir? Santana, please call me Joseph! I have told you that many times!" He laughed with joy. "We have known each other for six years now. I have adored and become proud of you like you were my very own daughter. I have aged close to your wonderful family. You are my family."

Santana then remembered that Joseph Sedgwick lost his wife and two children forty three years ago in a tragic car accident. He never married nor had another family. His heart died along with them, but he remained humble as ever. He never faltered but grew stronger.

"Santana, I am an old man of seventy-eight. I don't have a family, not even a close one, who can be the successor of the firm."

Panic and excitement ran through Santana's whole body and face and the mustached man took notice of the horror struck tanned woman.

He stood up and went in front of the desk just smiling at the beauty in front of him.

"To get to the point, I simply want to ask, no… I want to TELL you-" playing with his mustache.

"Sir- Joseph- Mr. Sedgwick! I-" She could not believe it! She NEVER expected this.

"As my successor, Santana, you need to follow my every move, take every breath I am taking, sign whatever I sign, and love what I love doing," gesturing to the pile of papers stacked on his desk, "this." Then looking around the room.

"You can do this, I believe in you. You are Sedgwick LLP. Be proud!"

The man walked up to the girl and gave her a bear hug, embracing up the shocked Latina.

Santana still couldn't find the words other than "Sir! Can't- Breathe!"

The old classy man let go and chuckled.

"Why don't we go to dinner with your family and celebrate? I already made a reservation at La Folie. I had my assistant, umm, her name…" snapping his fingers trying to pinpoint the strangers' name. "Oh! Rebecca, call your wife to be picked up by six and head to La Folie 7:00, sharp." He grabbed his coat from the rack and opened the door for the Latina to go with him. "Oh, it'll be my pleasure if you came. It is my treat after all."

"Sir, I-" she still hasn't found any words. She was exploding with overwhelming surprise and it was causing her to jump out of her skin.

"But first, I think you and I need to go shopping for outfits. I want to look formidable. Again, my treat." Finally, they started walking out the office.

The pair left the office and headed down to the underground parking lot heading to the mall first to get outfits and then to the expensive and classy restaurant.

The grandfather clock struck 6:00 exactly.

* * *

><p>"I want you to keep your dresses clean please. We are having dinner with Mr. Sedgwick." Brittany was dressed in a strapless crème skin tight dress that complimented her curves and the slight bump on her stomach area. The dress defined her breasts and ended before her knees. She also had put on shiny, white pearl earrings and wore crème pumps. Her hair was bunned on the side of her head. She did not only look hot, but she looked extremely sexy classy.<p>

The little girls screamed out "Mr. Grandpa!" They took a fair liking to the old man. He always gave the munchkins hugs and "little treats" that Santana and Brittany thought were extremely expensive, but the girls loved his gifts.

Valerie danced around with a ruffled yellow dress with pink flowers on them. She has a pink headband over her hair which was just falling from her head. Her long coat is also yellow with pink flowers. Ava wore little black tights and a little black and green, long sleeved school girl outfit with a green tie and white shoes to match. She looked like she could part of Slytherin House at Hogwarts.

The doorbell rang and the puppies barked in their cages. Maybe Brittany should listen to Santana and have the dogs go through obedience school, their barking is too much!

The tall beauty bent down and asked, "You girls ready to have dinner?" casting a radiant smile.

"Mommy, boofull!" Ava thought she looked like a celebrity and her mouth was agape.

"Wow, Mommy! You look like an angel."

Brittany blushed bashfully and gave eskimo kisses to her girls. She held out both her hands and asked, "Shall we get going?"

The two girls took a hand and held onto their mommy heading out for the stretched limo waiting for them outside.

Brittany opened the door and gawked at the beautiful Latina in front of her. . She wore a black and white floral chic sateen dress that clung unto her body well. Her red stilettos attracted attention to herself. Santana looked like an international model.

"Hi." Santana whispered to Brittany while getting lost in her ocean eyes.

"Hello… San, you- I mean Mami, you look-"

"Mami! You look fucking beautiful!"

"Language, mija! You don't say that word!" Santana scolded shaking her index finger.

"But I heard you and Mommy say that word before I fell asleep in my bed…" The little blonde looked defeated under their eyes.

The tall blonde and the model like Latina blushed at the embarrassment. Their daughter heard them talking ABOUT fucking. Great.

Brittany cut off the awkward silence, "Val, only adults use that word. You are a little girl and if Santa hears you say that word again, he won't be so happy. He may not give you presents." Then Santana nodded in agreement.

"Come on Valerie. Don't worry about it. Just never say that or Santa won't come." Santana gave a smile and held out her hand.

Valerie took her Mami's hand and squeezed. Whenever she squeezed her or Brittany's hand that usually meant, "I am sorry." Santana could only squeeze back and smile.

"Mami, kissie!" Ava puckered her lips and stared at her Mami with pleading eyes.

"Of course Ava! Come here!" She bent down and gave her mini me a mouse kiss on the lips.

"Wuv you Mami!" The little girl felt happy she got a kiss from her Mami.

Brittany then made a grab for Santana's hand and intertwined their fingers. She kissed the delicate brown skin of her wife and offered an angelic smile.

The family made a little chain of holding hands with one another: Ava held her Mommy's hand, Mommy's held Mami's hand, and Mami's hand held Valerie's hand walking down the pathway to the limo.

Mr. Sedgwick got out of the limo and watched the family with pride and envy. He missed his family dearly, but he was very much proud for seeing a different form of love.

The mustached man wore a rather dashing grey suit which made him look younger and a bit like George Clooney with a mustache. The grey suit fit his body snuggly and his tall stature had him look like a celebrity, although he was in a way for owning one of the best firms.

"Mr. Grandpa!" The two little girls let go of their mom's and hand and ran to the Mr. Sedgwick.

"Hello, little munchkins!" He picked both girls up and embraced them with all his heart and the little girls embraced back with their loving hearts.

"Are you ready for dinner?" he asked rhetorically.

"Yes, sir!" the munchkins said gleefully.

"My, aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Observing the tall blonde beauty holding onto his successors hand.

"Thank you, Jo." She smiled widely and complimented back, "Don't you look dashing!"

"I maybe old but I am still handsome like a caveman." He kidded laughing at his own joke.

Brittany dragged Santana to the mustached man and gave him a kiss on his pointy nose.

"Well, before I indulge in anymore of you fine ladies and girls, shall we have dinner?"

With that said everyone got into the limo and headed for La Folie.

* * *

><p>The car ride consisted of Valerie retelling the stories of her first day of school, the puppies, her new friends, the puppies, and her school, how she and Ava tried making breakfast and Mami saving them, and the puppies.<p>

The old dashing man was of course enjoying every moment of the little girls' rambles.

Ava sat on the man's lap watching her older sister talk and nod, smiling through everything.

Santana and Brittany sat opposite of the trinity holding hands and watched happily at their little angels.

"Brittany baby, you look amazing." Santana smiled looking into her eyes and getting lost in the sea of blue.

"You are breath taking, San." Gulping air and holding her breath pretending not to breathe.

Santana laughed and kissed the pale cheek of her wife.

They looked, stared, and gazed at each other. It was like high school again. The love remained exactly the same, growing stronger than ever.

"Wait, why are we dressed up and going to dinner?" The blonde asked.

But before Santana could answer the mustached man simply said, "Wait for dinner, Mrs. Peirce-Lopez. Patience is virtue!"

Brittany offered a smile to the man sitting across from her and just smiled her beautiful smile.

They finally arrived at La Folie. Brittany and Santana dined here once before for brunch, before having Valerie and Ava. They approve of this restaurant.

"Mr. Sedgwick." The door limo door opened and a man was waiting for them smiling.

Santana knew it was the owner; a big name was coming into his restaurant, profit!

As Joseph Sedgwick went out of the limo, flashes from camera started blinding him. The newspaper cannot get enough of his firm, his success, and his best lawyer, Santana. Brittany also added on to the frenzy, she is very well known for her dances and artistic moves. The three made a commotion in front of La Folie.

Jo held his hand out and two little girls held tightly and looked nervously around the flashing lights. He held on tighter and walked towards the entrance of the restaurant.

Santana is the next one to pop out, holding onto his wife.

"How does it feel like being the best lawyer in Sedgwick LLP?"

"Are you after his money, Mrs. Peirce-Lopez?"

"You two look wonderfully beautiful!"

"How does it feel like being a power lesbian couple in San Francisco?"

"Tell your friends we say, "Hi!"

"Brittany, Lady Gaga asked you to dance with her. Are you two best friends now?"

"One word for you ladies: Gorgeous!"

Before walking towards the entrance Santana opened her luscious mouth, "Thank you everyone for you compliments and questions, but I must ask all of you to leave my family and Mr. Sedgwick alone for tonight. We just want to have dinner." Then walked towards the entrance holding onto the bashful Brittany and thinking, "I'd tell them if my friends and I ever actually have time to skype!"

The pair went through the doors leaving the flashing lights and screaming people behind them.

"If you may follow me, please." A young man weaved through tables and chatting strangers.

All eyes fell on the party going through.

"Mum! That's my favorite dancer! Can I go get a picture please?" they heard a British girl yell out and point to Brittany.

Brittany turned to the voice, smiled and motioned for the girl. Almost immediately, the teenager ran to Brittany and grasped her tightly.

"I love you in every way possible. I love your dances. I love you. I'd go gay for you!"

"Katie! That's enough! I am so sorry for my daughter. She idolizes you." The girls' mother said apologetically, worrying.

"Don't worry about it. Do you live here in San Fran?" Brittany stayed calm and cool.

"Sadly, no. My mum and I are just visiting for two weeks."

"Well, why don't you stop by my dance studio and visit." The tall blonde suggested.

"Are you joshing me?" The girl, Katie, could not believe her words. "Are you actually going to let me visit?" Still in shock.

"Just bring an outfit for dancing and we'll dance together."

"AHHHHHHH!"

The entire restaurant turned to the screaming girl. Some smiled at her excitement and others glared at them looking annoyed more than amused.

"Just stop by and tell my receptionist your name, she'll know where to send you. Bye!" with one click of the camera and a picture taken, Brittany and her party went to the hallway heading for the private green room.

As they walked by the last few tables Santana heard a man in the last table retorted out loud, "Yeah, what a waste. Brittany Peirce is a nice piece of ass and she's stuck with that dyke? Plus, what was that about? Community Service? I wouldn't do that."

Santana balled her fist and turned around heading for the idiot who made those comments. Brittany also heard but she didn't have time to grasp onto Santana's hand firmly well enough.

"LISTEN UP, POPPIN' FRESH!" Santana was in rage and there was no way stopping her.

She appeared out of nowhere.

The man stood up looking scared for his life. His friend just stared down at his food looking away from the Latina.

"YOU DO NOT KNOW WHERE I COME FROM!" She was breathing like a bull in rage. "IT'S CALLED LIMA HEIGHTS ADJACENT BACK IN OHIO." She was shaking; she was preventing herself from punching the stupid out of this idiot.

Brittany came running down the hallway and held Santana's waste, trying to pull her back.

"YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS THERE? COSAS MALAS!" Santana grabbed for the man's wine glass and splashed the red liquid on the man's face.

The people dining in the restaurant clapped their hands and cheered on the enraged Latina.

"Kick his ass!" One bystander commented out receiving cheers and praises.

"Yeah, kick it!" Everyone agreed out loud, "YEAH!"

"WE will kick him for you!" and another "YEAH!" busted out of the crowd.

"San! Stop-" Brittany struggled until she received help from Mike and a stranger who seems quite familiar to her, he sported a Mohawk.

"NEVER CALL MY WIFE LIKE SHE WAS A PIECE OF MEAT, ASSHOLE! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE ENOUGH MEET BETWEEN YOUR LEGS TO CALL IT A PENIS!"

Everyone in the entire restaurant, the diners, the chefs, the waitress and waitresses, the receptionist, and the servers laughed and clapped even louder.

"GET OUTTA HERE! GET OUTTA MY SIGHT AFORES I ENDS YOU!" Her ghetto, Lima Heights, bitch self, emerged from its dark waters.

The owner came around getting in between Santana and the idiot.

"Mrs. Peirce-Lopez! I am so sorry for this. I will have this man apologize."

"Don't have to!" Then, she grabbed Brittany's hand and walked away back into the hallway. Mike followed close behind them, shielding and blocking the beautiful pair of women in front of him. He was always such a good guy.

Santana and Brittany heard a familiar voice erupting back in the main restaurant, "Hey douchebag, next time I will personally kick your ass. Touch my girls again, and you'll be sorry you were ever born. Don't mess with them or with Puckasaurus!"

Brittany and Santana stopped in their tracks and turned around.

"Puck?"

He passed Mike who got out of his way and hugged Brittany and Santana in such a loving embrace.

"Lesbro and Mike got you guys. Don't worry." Puck hugged them tighter.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Puckerman?" Santana asked in shock.

Brittany is in a bigger state of shock than Santana.

"Isn't your ass supposed to be in a concert in Toronto?" Santana beckoned looking concerned.

"Chillax ladies, Puck is fine." He smiled his bad boy smile.

Mike opened the door and said with a smile, "Come on you guys, we've been waiting for you."

Puck went in first, and Mike held the door open like a gentleman letting the pair of beautiful ladies walk in.

"What the actual fuck?" Santana could not believe it.

Brittany elbowed the Latina seeing as their children ran to them in concern.

"Seriously though, what is happening here?" The Latina sounded sarcastic and defeated.

"Mija, you don't sound too happy to see us. Me and your Mami flew out here to see our daughter embarrass a man in public?" Mr. Lopez chided, smiling at his daughter.

"Papi! Mami!" Now Santana was hella confused.

She looked around and noticed her friends and family were there. Puck and Quinn are there with their son, Paul. Mike and Tina are there with their daughter May. Wheels is there looking nerdy as ever. Finn and little Rachel are there too, Persephone. Santana had her parents there and-

"Mom!" Brittany embraced her mom in a tight hug.

"Grandma! Papi! Mami!" The little Santana and the little Brittany screamed out in excitement.

"That was a bit of a show you gave us there. It's like high school all over again." Quinn couldn't help but smile at the memory of her and the Latina fighting in the hallways of McKinley high.


	9. Dinner and a Show

The night commenced as something grand. The private room kept them away from reality and into a warm, loving room with their family and friends, but why?

They already ordered their food so it will come in courses one after the other. The drinks and the appetizers came and everyone is in conversation with the other.

"I don't understand why you guys surprised us. I mean it's not my birthday." Brittany cocked her head to the side and thought deeply.

"Well, no one knows other than Santana and I." Jo sipped on his glass barely filled with wine. "What she didn't know is that all of you would be here celebrating with us." He smiled.

"It must be something big. Are one of you pregnant again?" Arty asked eyeing both the Latina and the tall blonde playfully.

They stiffed and looked at each other peripherally.

Before Brittany could open her mouth Finn cut in.

"So Mr. Sedgwick, what is the celebration about?" Finn asked curiously.

"Yes, mother seemed quite upset she could not attend the celebration but she wanted me to give everyone in the room a proper hug from her." Persephone announced happily and excitedly as she bounced from her seat to Tina, hugging her rather awkwardly.

"Oh my god, your kid screams out Man Hands, Finnocence!" Santana couldn't stand Rachel Berry! Now, there is a mini Rachel. Good lord.

"Auntie Tana" Persephone made her hug stop at Santana and had her arms wide open.

"Uh, I think I'll pass!" She reluctantly answered.

Persephone didn't leave, she just stood there, smiling, and still holding out her arms waiting for Auntie Tana to jump in.

Santana rolled her eyes, grunted as she stood up and embraced the eight years old who exude more of Rachel than Finn.

"See Auntie Tana. It isn't so bad." The little Rachel said smiling.

"You know, you shouldn't hate her so much. She is your God child after all, Santana." Finn said as a matter of factly.

"Yeah, San!" Brittany mocked her wife.

Ava and Valerie got out of their chairs between Mr. and Mrs. Lopez and Mrs. Peirce, hugging Persephone and their Mami.

The whole room watched the group and awed.

Santana blushed but thankfully her dark skin covered most of the red heat she was feeling.

Brittany stood up and joined the hugging group. More awe's escaped the mouths of the guests.

Finn stood up and started snapping pictures almost too carelessly.

"Hey!" Santana escaped from the hugging group and dove for Finn. Finn being the tall one he is just stood there and extended his arm carrying the camera towards the sky.

"This is evidence for Rachel. So she knows our daughter is loved by Satan herself." He joked and giving his signature half smile.

Santana punched Finn's arm and sat back down in her chair defeated. Everyone laughed; it was like high school all over again.

* * *

><p>After appetizers, the main food came. The food looked extremely delectable and expensive which it is.<p>

As the waiters set out the main course down in front of the guests Jo stood up and clinked on his wine glass.

*TING!* *TING!*

"Everyone, may I have your attention, please?"

The adults looked at the mustached man, except for the fussing children.

"Paul! Sit your ass down boy, the man's about to give a speech!" Puck ordered his eight year old son.

"But Persephone keeps on poking me, dad-" The boy complained but the death glare his mother and father were giving him made him shut up, "Yes, sir. I am sorry."

"Persephone, please stop this or I will cancel your singing class next week." Finn whispered under his breath but loud enough for his daughter to hear sitting across from him.

She stopped giggling and kept her hands to herself instead of Paul's ticklish ribs.

"You can continue now, Mr. Old Man!" May, the six year old, screamed almost bursting out of her sit only receiving shaking heads from Tina and Mike.

Ava and Valerie laughed at their friends and their remarks. They are very well behaved children. Brittany gave a smile at her girls who were sitting next to her mom and the Lopez grandparents.

"Thank you very much, Ms. Chang." He smiled at the little Asian.

"Well, we are here tonight to celebrate success, a success that could only be accomplished by Santana." He raised his glass to her.

"I lost my family when I was still a young man. I never remarried nor had children because the loss in my heart will remain a void. It will never heal."

Everyone in the room sympathized with the tall mustached man who seems smaller because of his confession.

"For the past six years, Santana interned and worked for my firm. I have watched her grow as a successful lawyer, a wife, and a mother." Smiling at the Valerie and Ava.

"To me, she is the daughter I never had nor ever will." Locking eyes with Santana.

"As my daughter, she will be the successor of my firm. Santana is Sedgwick LLP now."

Everyone in the room gasped and looked at the Latina, admiring her. Brittany squealed and kissed Santana on the lips smiling. Santana just hugged her tight and kissed harder.

Jo then raised his wine glass and said "Here! Here!"

Everyone in the room cheered out "HERE! HERE!" smiling and congratulating the successor of one of the best law firms in San Francisco.

Brittany stood up and motioned Santana to stand up with her.

"Everyone, Britt and I also want to announce something." Santana is just beaming with excitement. Brittany smiled widely.

"Come on sweetheart," Brittany's mom started itching for the answer "what is it?"

Brittany yelled out loud "I'M PREGNANT!"

The women and the little girls all yelped happiness and excitement and the men all went to Santana, as if she is the man of the family, and shook her hands and hugged her.

"Dude, you and Brittany are reproducing like rabbits!" Puck said to the group of men and Santana. "You tap that everyday huh?" He raised his hand up to get a high five from the Latina. All he received was a roll of the beautiful Latina's eyes.

"Leaving Puckerman hanging? That's cool with me. Paul! Give your dad a high five!"

The little boy obeyed and gave his old man a high five.

"That's my little man!" He then picked up son and hugged him.

"Mami, I hungry!" Ava tugged on Santana's hand.

"I am sorry, sweetheart. Come on, guys!" She smiled at her daughter and then everyone. "Let's eat dinner!"

* * *

><p>Dinner was just too perfect, except for Santana going Lima Heights on the poor guy who deserved it. Their friends and family celebrated because of Santana's success and Brittany's pregnancy. How can wonderful people be in their lives?<p>

Finn went on telling that Rachel, Blaine and Kurt were in Broadway right now, Wicked. None were surprised because that has been there dream since, well, forever.

Puck tells the group that Mercedes is recording her newest album and singing with Adele, or something amazing like that.

Also, news went around that Sam is a model now and does catwalks. Santana did want on his froggy lips before and he was so hot, but Brittany has always been hotter and sexier than anyone.

Santana and Brittany's mothers have become best friends, except no sweet lady kisses are shared between them like Santana and Brittany because that will be weird. Mr. Lopez is close to retiring as a heart surgeon.

Mr. Sedgwick paid for the bill which cost $2,600 plus, although everyone insisted paying their own or at least chip in.

Two limos came to pick them up as opposed to one where they came to the restaurant and no surprise the reporters and paparazzi's heard about Santana's rage and wine spillage to another person.

Santana carried Ava and held onto Valerie as she went inside the limo to avoid any questions, interviews and pictures. Brittany followed close behind them and took no notice of the rowdy crowd bombarding them with flashes of lights and questions.

Puck made women in the street cry and beg for him considering he's a rock star. Quinn pushed him inside the car and smiled very lovely to the cameras.

The two limos went to St. Regis hotel not far from La Folie and that's where they would spend the night before all have to leave back home tomorrow morning at seven.

Mr. Sedgwick also paid for their stay in the hotel and he picked the luxury suite for the guests to stay in. Each night, the room cost $1600 and he had five rooms reserved for that one night. Santana knew that he is a generous man, but damn, money to him was just a material and should be spent generously with others. Well, he did make a lot of money.

All said their goodbyes' and plan to see each other around the holidays. With that, the night came close to its end.

The grandfather clock in the hall struck 1:00.

The puppies whimpered and barked at the sight of the sleeping girls in their mothers' arms.

Valerie slumped over Santana's shoulder and drooled. Ava cradled against Brittany's breasts and cuddled against the warmth.

"San, they're getting bigger and bigger." As she started treading up the stairs to the girls rooms.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Clearly the small blonde in her arms is getting bigger and heavier.

They set their daughters down in their beds.

"I'm going to take the dogs out, baby." Santana said as she passed Ava's room.

"I'll change them." Brittany said quietly.

Santana went back downstairs and opened up the cage doors. She bent down and patted Belle and ABC on the head.

"Let's go!"

The puppies bounded out their cages circling Santana's legs.

They made their ways outside and it was chilly. The dogs peed while Santana stared at the fog hidden Golden Gate Bridge. Life is perfectly amazing. Her wife. Her Kids. Her life. Her everything.

She opened the door and let the dogs in. Both ABC and Belle went up the stairs to sleep in their best friends' room.

Santana locked everything and made her way upstairs. She went into Valerie's room and kissed her sleeping beauty. Belle whimpered for a pat on the head and Santana scratch the tiny pitbull. She closed the door and went to Ava's room.

"There you go. Nice and changed." Brittany smiled at the little baby she laid down on the pink bed. Then, she gave a kiss. Santana kissed her daughter and smiled. ABC already slept snoring.

The pair closed the door and walked hand in hand into their room.

Santana held the door open for her blonde wife and bowed like a gentleman.

Brittany curtsied at the gentlewoman and entered the room, smiling brightly.

As Santana entered the room and quietly shut the door behind her, Brittany pinned her against the door and hugged her to the point Santana couldn't breathe.

"Santana, I am so very proud of you." She hugged the Latina girl tighter.

"This. This is what we always wanted." Brittany could not contain her tears any longer and cried against the Latina's shoulders.

"It's just your hormones, Brittany." Santana lifted her wife's face and wiped away her tears with her lips brushing against the wet, pale cheeks.

"I love you so much, Brittany." She stared at the blue ocean eyes she has always gotten lost but found herself in.

"Why did I ever get so lucky to get an angel like you?" Then she kissed the pink swollen lips.

Brittany smiled and stared at the shorter yet beautiful woman whom she loved dearly.

"Everyone needs an angel, San. I'm your angel."

Santana just smiled.

* * *

><p>They heard the grandfather clock strike at 2:00 in the morning.<p>

"Baby, let's sleep. We still need to take Valerie to school in a couple of hours."

"But San, we need to see the happy ending of Pocahontas." Brittany complained, cuddling closer into Santana's warm body.

"Britt, you know how it ends…" Holding Brittany tighter in comfort because John doesn't have a choice but to leave Pocahontas or he'd die.

"San, why do we get a happy ending but they don't?" the blonde scrunched her nose.

"Their ending came early, Britt. Some love stories don't end happily. This," pointing to herself and then Brittany, "is just the start of our happy beginning." Poking her wife's scrunched up nose.

"I am happy with our story. Let's stay like this forever." She snuggled closer into the Latina and smiled against the tan neck.

The blonde then started breathing heavily and Santana knew she fell asleep. She grabbed for the TV and DVD remote on the night stand next to her and turned them off.

Santana felt sleep slowly overtake her body, but before she let sleep claim her, Santana snuggled closer to Brittany and kissed her on the forehead, holding her one and only in her arms.

**The next chapter jumps into a couple of months later. Drama and pregnant Brittany! Can't wait to finish writing the chapter and updating! Hope ya'll like!**


	10. The Help

It's been three months since Santana became the successor of Sedgwick LLP and Brittany announced her pregnancy and things have been stressful.

Brittany's hormones have been at it. One second she's the happiest and loveliest woman of all time the next she's watching Bambi and crying hysterically over his mothers' death. Thankfully, Mike can manage the dance studio while Brittany, well, is pregnant and preoccupied with the lovely gifts that comes with being pregnant.

Brittany has been experiencing a horrible case of morning, although it's not only in the morning, sickness that's become worst and worst. Anything Santana cooks or brings home smells horrible to Brittany and she throws up right away.

The girls have become more lively, especially Ava she's been talking and nonstop going here and there around the house breaking and running into things. The puppies have gotten bigger and much more active. Santana and Brittany haven't gotten around bringing the dogs to obedience school and training. The girls and the puppies make an infamous group of making a mess in the house and Santana comes home to a weeping Brittany, messy house, and overly excited bunch of kids she calls her children.

Being a successor was not easy. She has to work sixteen hour days to know how things function, daily routines, procedures for these types of cases, who's best at taking which type of case, and etc. It's been hectic and will continue becoming hectic. Santana and Brittany need help.

Santana was at work, Valerie is at school and Brittany and Ava were asleep in the bed.

Brittany's phone started ringing which woke her and caused Ava to stir in her sleep.

"Hmmm? Hello?" The sleepy blonde answered her phone.

"I'm sorry for waking you up, Britt." It was Mike calling her.

"No, no. It's okay." It was nice hearing from her best friend.

"I have a little situation in the dance studio." He confessed defeatedly. "There's this girl who won't leave."

"Well, Katie already went to the studio a day after I told her to come, sooo…?"

"It isn't her, but she's looking for you. She's been in front of the studio for three days now. Every day she asks if you're coming."

"Well, is she a student of ours?"

"No, she isn't. But it looks like she sleeps in the street…" he said sadly.

"Oh, really?" Brittany pouted. "I'm coming down there. Give me twenty-two minutes."

Mike apologized.

"Don't worry about, Mike. I need to see her. She's been waiting for me."

"See you soon, Britt." Then he hung the phone up.

Brittany sat up in bed and dialed another number.

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

"Hi, baby." Santana can be heard smiling on the other end of the line.

"Hey, San? I am going to the dance studio, ok?" Brittany got out of bed and put her stretchy denim pants on and a large shirt the hugged her round stomach.

"Oh. Why? Did something happen? File these papers for me, please? Mr. Sedgwick will be here in five minutes. Get his coffee too. He'll come and go right away." Clearly, Santana is super busy at the moment.

"Yeah, so I will leave you Mrs. Important" smiling at her busy wife on the phone. "I'll pick Val up on the way home and I shall see you later!"

"Mk, thank you, Brittany. I love you."

"Love you too!"

"Drive safely!" and she hung up.

Brittany went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. After she was done she picked up the sleeping Ava from her bed and headed downstairs.

"Do you guys want to come to?" She asked Belle and ABC and the dogs barked happily.

"Just behave yourselves and don't pee on my studio!"

They went to the garage and got in the car. Ava still slept in her pink and purple onsies.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later Brittany pulled up to The Dancing Bar. As she got out of the car, Mike went outside in stride to her.<p>

"She's fainted! I took her inside! I am sorry Britt." The worry in his voice caused him to sweat.

"Mike it's fine! You did the right thing!" She took Ava with her and walked towards the studio.

"Mike, can you get the dogs please? And bring them inside?" She yelled back as she went inside.

The lounge area was occupied by one really, really, pale girl. Brittany laid Ava down in a couch, still sleeping and jogged to the kitchen getting water.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Brittany grabbed a water bottle and some uncrusttables.

Thank god it was only eight in the morning or this would have caused a commotion.

Mike and the dogs went inside the studio not long after Brittany came back.

"Mike, I want you to call the teachers and inform them that the studio will be closed for today, please? ASAP!"

He rushed to Brittany's office and does what she told him to do.

Brittany bent down in the side of the girl and looked at her carefully.

"I don't know you." She bit her lip in concern and confusion. "You don't even look like your sixteen yet."

"I'm actually seventeen." She girl grumbled out. Her voice was raspy and dry.

Brittany immediately grabbed the girls back and lifted her up pouring little amounts of water into the girls' dry throat.

"Are you, okay?" Brittany was going to cry, her hormones are getting to her at the moment.

"I'm just really dizzy and tired. I've been waiting for you for a week now."

Brittany's surprised that the girl answered back and how long she waited. Mike said she's only been outside for three days but not a week!

"A week? What the hell are you doing here?"

The girl smiled weakly and whispered, "To learn and live a dream." And the girl fainted into darkness once more.

"SHIT!" Brittany panicked. "MIKE!"

* * *

><p>Santana's phone started vibrating in her pocket.<p>

*BZZT* *BZZT* *BZZT*

She checked her phone and it said Dance Bar.

She looked at it. Brittany never called using the Dance Studio.

Santana answered fairly confused, "Umm,.. Britt?"

"No it isn't." Pause. "It's Mike."

"Is everything alright?" Now, she's just worried. "You need to tell me now or shit's about to go down, Chang!"

"Brittany went to the hospital because there was an emergency and she-"

"The fuck? Why didn't you tell me that?" She sounded angry while whispering so people won't hear her going crazy.

"NO! SANTANA! YOU GOT IT-"

She hung up and dialed Joseph Sedgwick's number.

She got out of the main office and slipped into the closing elevator.

"Sir, it's an emergency!" She huffed and panicked in an elevator that seems to get smaller. The people in the elevator just looked away from her direction and looked at different corners. "Brittany is in the emergency room!" She bit her bottom lip. "Yes, thank you so much and I am sorry for the delay. Thank you."

The elevator did not stop and just went straight to the underground parking lot.

Santana didn't like this. The last time she went to the hospital was when she got into the car accident and…

"No, she's fine."

The elevator door barely cracked open but Santana ran to her Benz in a heartbeat and drove off speeding towards the hospital.

* * *

><p>"She won't answer her phone, Britt!" Mike sounded upset over the phone.<p>

"Hmm, Santana's on her way here already." She let out a heavy sigh. "She probably thinks something happened to me or the baby." More sighing. "I shouldn't have forgotten my cell at the studio though. Ugh!" Brittany grumbled at the hospitals pay phone.

"Hey, it's okay. I'll bring your cell home once I pick Valerie up." He seemed to lighten up.

"Mike, thank you. I seriously owe you so much. How's Ava?"

"She's doing fine. The dogs are keeping her company. And Britt," she can tell he was smiling on the other end of the line, "you're my best friend. You owe me nothing. What are brothers for?"

Brittany smiled in acknowledgement until a frantic Latina entering the automatic sliding doors caused her to clench up.

"She's here. Gotta go." She hung up the black, enlarged phone on the wall.

Brittany met the worried chocolate eyes in an embrace, almost in tears.

"ARE YOU OKAY? WHAT'S WRONG?" Santana's hand frantically searched Brittany's bump, to her heart and finally resting her hands on pale cheeks.

Brittany grabbed the tan hands on her cheeks and kissed them one by one.

"Santana, calm down. I am fine." She gave her most reassuring smile.

"Brittany, please don't joke around. What the hell are you doing here?" The tan woman isn't convinced at all.

"Okay, before you can talk anymore and not listen to me, let me tell you from the beginning. No interrupting or I will be super pissed." Brittany dragged her to the chairs and sat her down.

For minutes, Brittany explained the situation to Santana and what's been going on, why she's here, who this nameless, random girl is, and how this happened.

At first, Santana's facial expression of worry melted into understanding, but by the end of Brittany's tale her eyebrows were raised and had a disapproving look.

"Who the hell is she and the fuck does she want?" Santana asked more rhetorically than anything.

"San, I don't know but she needs our help and-"

"No. Britt," Santana stood up from the seat, "this random girl did not show up just to make a scene. She clearly WANTS something."

"San, she's seventeen!" Sounding appalled.

"We were seventeen once, and I remember clearly all the shit I did." Santana said this in a way that she seemed proud of all the mean things she's done to people.

Brittany became furious. "You know what, Santana? Some kids actually have hearts and are nice, kind and generous! Not every teenager or seventeen year old is a bitch like you!"

Santana's eyes widened. Brittany never called her a bitch before and meant it. If another person had said that to her, she would have ripped their heart out, but this was Brittany; she will never hurt her in forever.

"Excuse me, but would you take your heated conversation outside please?" A nurse asked.

"Sorry. We're done talking." Brittany apologized and gave half a smile. Santana just nodded.

"Ah, Brittany." The doctor came out to greet her. "The girls' fine now and stable. I just need to monitor her for a few hours. She has suffered dehydration, hunger and fatigue." He smiled reassuringly. "She can go home with you in a few hours."

"Thank you so much!" Brittany never sounded more relieved in her life.

"Is she a relative of yours?"

Santana looked at Brittany, eyeing her for answer.

Brittany remained oblivious of Santana's glare, "Yeah, she is. Well, my side of the family use to go hiking and one of us would go missing. It used to happen to me all the time and I would show up a week later. She got lost but found her way." She explained in confidence, smiling.

The doctor seemed dumbstruck and just took the blonde's explanation "Well, that is rather odd and interesting. No more camping for you or your relatives!" He nodded and walked away.

"Britt, why did you lie?" Santana whispered frantically.

"I am not talking to you." Brittany sighed and started walking away towards the girls' room.

"Britt-"

The nurse interrupted Santana's sentence, "Excuse me ma'am, but here's your hospital bill."

Santana sighed, watching her angered wife disappear through double doors. Her eye contact never broke from Brittany, she hopes she'll turn around and smile knowing that's the sign of forgiveness.

But no.

The blonde never turned around but just disappeared in the hallway. She will not forgive Santana that easily.

Santana turned to the nurse in disappointment and said "I got it."

* * *

><p>The three went home. The stranger rode home with Brittany and Santana drove by herself, following the Range Rover home. She was still being ignored.<p>

The clock struck 12:00 midnight and the house was quiet.

Mike had put the girls to sleep hours earlier and babysat the puppies and Valerie and Ava. He even cleaned up the place since he had nothing better to do but wait in anticipation.

Mike carried the tired, sleeping seventeen years old in a spare bedroom on the second floor of the house next to Santana's office.

He kissed Brittany on the forehead and smiled at Santana as he passed her, leaving them.

Santana felt awkward in her own home. A stranger is sleeping in their house and Brittany isn't talking to her.

Brittany still ignored Santana's existence and went upstairs to the masters' bedroom. She locked the door so she doesn't have to see Santana and went to the bathroom to shower.

"You're okay. Just breathe." She inhaled and exhaled three times. Then she patted her belly.

She let the warm water cool her body off of all the anxiety, worry and anger from today.

"After I am done putting clothes on and brushing my teeth, I have to dress her comfortably."

She brushed her teeth and put a very loose night dress on and headed downstairs.

As she cracked the door open, she saw the Latina wiping the unconscious girl with a towel damped with warm water.

"I hope you get better or Brittany will be more upset." Santana sighed in sadness.

Brittany just hid behind the door watching and listening to her wife.

"Please get better." Then she put down the towel and changed the girls' clothes from hospital gown to loose pajamas.

Santana tucked the girl in the blanket and turned on a little night light for her.

Brittany saw Santana coming so she quietly hid on top of the stairs in darkness just to spy on her wife.

Santana went into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle. She drank as if she walked through a desert, nearly finishing the bottle. She checked all the doors and windows. Santana then went to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Brittany took this chance to check on the girl.

Santana left the girl a note on the bedside table saying, "When you wake up, go upstairs and to the master bedroom. Just knock, I'll be waiting." She even noticed that Santana left the girl a glass of water and a banana just in case she gets hungry.

Brittany smiled and felt guilty calling her wife a bitch. She heard the bathroom door open so she hid in the side of the bed. Brittany felt silly, it's like how she and Santana played hide and seek when they were little.

Santana looked into the room one more time and closed the door. For a minute she stared up the stairs hoping Brittany would go down and tell her that it's okay to sleep in the same bed.

Disappointed, she went into her office and laid on the couch. Today was a stressful day and if sleeping in the couch is the best sleep she can have tonight, she'll make that happen. Besides, being this tired, sleep was no problem.

Brittany heard the office door close and got up. It was hard for her to get up considering her stomach was getting bigger and bigger. She looked at the sleeping girl who seems to be getting her color back and kissed her forehead.

Brittany shut the door quietly behind her and tiptoed up the stairs into the bedroom.

* * *

><p>She's been laying bed for two hours now and she can hear the grandfather clock in the hallway strike 3:00.<p>

The empty space next to her caused her to stir, toss and turn.

The guilt in her stomach went to her heart. First, she called Santana a bitch. Second, she's been ignoring her. Third, they have not spoken for more than nine hours. Fourth, she isn't sleeping with her in the same bed!

Brittany could not take it anymore so she got up and walked downstairs, only stopping in front of Santana's office.

She had to say sorry and she can't sleep; she needed Santana in bed with her to sleep.

Brittany opened the door slowly and slipped inside, not wanting to stir the sleeping, brunette.

Santana looked uncomfortable in her sleep. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her teeth were chattering horribly. Santana wore a tank top and girl boxers and she barely had a small duvet covering her upper body and keeping her legs exposed to the cold.

Brittany started sobbing; her guilt and hormones overpowered her.

Santana woke up from her shitty sleep because she heard crying and when she opened her eyes.

"Britt!" She jumped out and hugged her sobbing wife.

"Baby, what happened?" Santana's freezing ass melted away and her shitty sleep was shaken off by the sad sight she's looking at.

"I didn't mean to call you a bitch." Heavy crying. "I was just mad." Intense crying. "I am sorry." And she finally dug her head in Santana's neck.

Santana smiled weakly and said, "It's okay, Britt. You are right to be angry at me."

"San, I am sorry." No longer crying but hiccupping her sorrows away.

"Me too, Britt. I am sorry." Then, she gave a kiss on her weeping wifes' forehead.

"Can you sleep with me upstairs and cuddle until we fall asleep?" The blonde half smiled.

Santana smiled from not only getting forgiven but also relief that she'll actually sleep well today. She held out her pinky and said "You read my mind."

In less than five minutes, the blonde and the brunette fell asleep upstairs in their room and in their bed, holding one another in a loving embrace.

* * *

><p>Santana took Valerie to school without having Brittany waking at seven in the morning. The blonde certainly looked happier in her sleep than she did earlier this morning crying.<p>

Santana parked in the front of the house instead of opening up the garage because it would certainly wake the sleeping beauty.

She ran to the house because it was drizzling and very cold and slipped inside the house quietly.

Santana smiled at the thought of sleeping with her wife as she walked upstairs, but she noticed a vaguely familiar figure in front of the doorway of her room.

It was the girl.

The girl had the note in her hands and she just stared at the double doors in front of her. She's nervous and she didn't know how to explain herself. Where would she start?

Santana cleared her throat to get the attention of the girl, and instantly, the girl turned her head in Santana's direction, surprised, scared and relieved at the same time.

"Morning, want to have breakfast? I know you haven't eaten." Santana said it without feeling nor anger.

"Umm, I-" The girl couldn't think.

Santana walked towards the girl and held her right hand out. "Santana."

"I'm Kelli…" The girl said quietly and shook the Latina's hand.

"Let's go downstairs. I'll cook bacon and eggs and you can help me by buttering and toasting the bread." Giving a fake smile. She can't scare this girl because 1. She's recovering. 2. Brittany would kick her ass again.

Santana started walking down the stairs but the girl stayed upstairs and said in almost a whisper, "Um, Santana… I am sorry… I can explain-"

"We'll talk later when my wife's awake. Right now, breakfast." She said that firmly but not in a scary way. She kept on going down the stairs and into the kitchen.

The girl trailed behind her and stood awkwardly in the kitchen, looking around and inspecting.

"You have a very lovely house, and I love your kitchen."

"Thanks. Kitchen is my territory really. I go Iron Chef on people's ass here." She started letting go of her nerves. "Here," she tossed a loaf of bread to Kelli which the girl caught without moving, "start toasting."

* * *

><p>Brittany smelled food cooking downstairs, and for once she didn't feel the morning sickness. Instead, she smiled and went straight downstairs.<p>

"Good morning, San-" Her eyes lit up. "Oh! How are YOU?" Brittany laid her eyes on the girl. She walked over to the cooking brunette and planted a kiss on her temple.

"I'm… Great." Kelli's nerves grew again. "I feel twenty times better now." She's fiddling with her hands and looking down. "Thank you."

Brittany smiled and walked towards the girl, examining her from her now colored skin, her rested face, and her nerves. "Hey, it's no problem." She hugged the girl and almost knocking her over with her protruding stomach.

"What's your name? I heard you've been waiting for me." Brittany cocked her head to the side.

"My name is Kelli." The girl breathed out. "I have been waiting for you."

They let go of their embrace and Brittany examined her once more.

Kelli is seventeen years old. She is slightly taller than Santana but only like an inch. She's a brunette but she's light skinned. She definitely has a dancers body, Brittany can see that.

"I am guessing, you want to dance." Santana interjected.

Kelli gave a little smile and nodded shyly.

Santana put the things she cooked in four plates and started handing them out. After she gave them the plates she asked, "Kid, where are your parents? I don't want them lashing out on us." She needed to say that, she knows how these things work, she's a lawyer.

"I really hope you don't have a vendetta or any shit like that." The Latina said bluntly.

"San!" Brittany looked at her wife in anger.

"Just keepin' it real." Santana shrugged and took a bite of the toast.

"No, I understand!" The girl squealed out.

"So," Santana gave her bitch smirk "spill the beans."

They all sat down at the table in the next room. Santana sat in the center and the other two flanked her at the sides taking their seats.

Kelli breathed out slowly, closing her eyes, trying to focus. "Well, my name is Kelli Buchelli. I am seventeen years old. I am from Phoenix, Arizona. I am a foster child. I lost my little sister and my parents five years ago because a group of teenagers thought they'd have fun and they set our house on fire. I am the lone survivor of the family and I became a foster child. I came here to learn from my favorite dancer and my hero, Mrs. Brittany Peirce-Lopez." Looking at the blonde across from her.

Santana couldn't help but feel guilt punch a hole in her heart.

Brittany reached across the table and held on the girls' hand. "I am sorry to hear about your family." She smiled a bit.

Kelli squeezed the pale hands and started tearing.

"Hey," Santana said putting her hand on the tearing girl's shoulder, "don't hold it back."

Kelli stood up abruptly and hugged the startled Santana, sobbing and crying. She slumped on the floor and Santana followed, awkwardly trying to comfort the girl.

She thought in her head, "FUCK! I am not cut out for this shit! Say something dumbass!"

"It's okay." That's all she could think of.

Brittany got up and knelt beside the weeping girl and her wife, hugging both of them.

"Hey, Kells…" Brittany already had a nickname for the girl. "It's okay. Santana and I are here for you." She smiled and looked at Santana urging her on to continue the comforting words.

"Yeah,.. You can stay with us as long as you want…" Pause. She started panicking and the voice in her head just started yelling at her. "PINCHE LA CABRONA! YOU ARE SO STUPID FOR SAYING THAT! YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THIS, PUTA MADRE!" Her eyes went wide.

"San! That is a perfect idea!" Kissing the Latina on the nose. "I need help around here anyways." Brittany loved the idea.

Kelli cried even more at the generosity. She hugged the tan brunette even tighter. She also put an arm around the tall, pregnant blonde.

Brittany's excitement could not be contained because she started vibrating with joy. She let go and started gyrating where she sat, mumbling words of joy and happiness. "Santana, this is why I love you. You have the kindest heart in the world."

Santana rolled her eyes and whispered quietly that no one heard her say, "Yeah, you called me a bitch, sweetheart. Totally screams out Mother Teresa." She then gave a fake smile.

Both Brittany and Kelli seem to be very happy with the arrangement.

As for Santana, well, we'll see.


	11. Jelly?

"Mommy?" Sleepy Ava was getting dragged from her bed to Brittany's arms.

"Good morning, Av." The tall blonde planted a kiss on the tan child's forehead.

Brittany carried the child downstairs to the living room where Santana and Kelli sat, waiting.

"Hello there, sunshine!" Santana smiled at the sight of her sleepy mini me.

Ava rubbed her eyes and smiled sleepily. She yawned as Brittany sat her down next to her Mami.

Brittany sat down next to Ava and looked at her with questioning eyes. "Ava, Mami and I want to introduce you to someone." She points a finger to the girl sitting across from them.

Ava cocks her head to the side and opened her eyes larger so she can see.

Kelli waved and mouth out, "Hi."

Santana couldn't help but smile at her daughter. She looks so cute trying to wake up.

Ava looks at the girl across from her. Curious, she shimmies from the couch and she stumbles sleepily while she walks to the girl. She stops a foot away from the girl examining her carefully.

Kelli felt uncomfortable that the little girl examined and judging her. "Uh, good morning! My name is Kelli." She offered a small smile. "Nice to meet you, Ava."

Ava turned her head back to her parents and pointed at the girl saying, "Sister?"

Brittany scrunched her nose and said while smiling, "Yeah, kinda. You have to treat her like a sister, Av."

Ava walked up to the girl and reached out with both arms to the girl.

"She wants you to carry her." Santana said approvingly.

"Oh!" The girl gingerly picked up Ava and hugged her.

The little hugged back in return and started snoring in her arms right away.

Santana and Brittany laughed hard but not loud enough for the little girl to wake up.

"Give her here." Santana stood up and moved around the table in between the couches to get her little angel.

As Kelli tried giving Ava to Santana the little girl held on tighter and yelled out, "No me gusta!"

Santana recoiled and looked at the mini her with the look that said "Are you fucking serious?"

Brittany reached out for Santana's hand and grabbed it. Her wife looked at her with confusion and hurt. "San, it's okay. Let them get acquainted." She dragged the Latina down to sit next to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Santana is butt hurt. Her daughter rejected her for this newbie. Whatever, Ava's just sleepy.

"I have a question to ask." Kelli looked nervous.

"Go ahead." Santana said, sounding annoyed still by the rejection.

"Did the doctor or nurse take my blood…?"

"No, I don't believe so. I think he just placed the IV on you and that's it." The blonde said.

"Oh, good." Looking more relieved.

Santana and Brittany looked at each other and at the girl.

"Wait, hold on." Santana smirked. "Don't tell me you're still afraid of blood?"

"Mmm, yeah. You can say like that."

"So, we need to know more about you, Kells." Brittany announced.

"Did you run away from your foster home?" Santana asked the first question.

"Yes." Kelli said immediately.

"Well, we can't just-" Santana shook her head disapprovingly.

"I am turning eighteen soon. Give it four months, I'll be eighteen!" The girl smiled. "Plus, Marissa, my foster mom does not giving a flying ship about me." She smiled bigger.

"School?" Brittany asked next.

"Graduated early two years ago. I have been dancing at a community college for two years now."

"How the hell did you get up here?" Santana asked next,

"I did have a car. But I sold it for $165,000."

The blonde and the brunette were taken aback, surprised.

"How'd you manage to scam someone to buy your ride?" Santana asked bluntly then receiving a light nudge on her ribs from her wife.

"Well, you can't actually say my car was cheap…" Looking away.

"What kind of car was it?" The blonde asked with a confused look.

"Did you steal it?" The Latina laughed.

Kelli breathed and let the little girl lay next to her in the couch, snoring in her sleep. "For one, no. I did not steal the car nor would I ever. It was a 2008 Rolls Royce Phantom."

Brittany and Santana had their mouth agape and gasped in shock.

"Well, it's Arizona. Living there is way cheaper there than here. Plus, my mom worked in politics and my dad was an engineer."

"But shit!" The Latina blurted out in surprise.

"San!"

"I'm sorry." She said apologetically to her wife. "So, why did you end up in the street outside the Dancing Bar?"

"Well, I did try staying at nice hotels because I can afford it, but seeing as I'm not eighteen, I was not allowed. Plus, I gave most of the money to charity. I don't need it exactly, but I didn't give away all of it either." Giving a little sigh and a smile.

Santana gave an approving looked. She liked this girl.

"You're very smart and generous, Kells!" Brittany said happily.

"Well, I have lost so much but then I thought to myself, others didn't have much to start off with." Her eyes lit up. "I was lucky to have a family and learned how to love." She looked down at her hands. "Others are less fortunate than I, so I wanted to give back." Looking up and staring at the Latina and blonde.

Santana cast her eyes away from the girl sitting across from them. She could not bear but make space for the girl in her heart. She did not only feel empathy for her, but she wanted to hug her and tell her "everything will be okay."

"I came here because I love to dance and I have watched your dancing, Brittany." Now she only looked at the blonde in front of her. "You are dance. You perfected dancing." The girl was mesmerized. "I want to learn from you!" The fire in her eyes grew.

"You can come and learn in my studio, but…" She trailed of and started rubbing the bump in her stomach and smiled radiantly.

"Oh of course!" Kelli just smiled happily.

"You are welcome in my studio!" The blonde grinned.

Santana finally talked, "Hey, I think I know how to make you feel better." She gave a small smile to Kelli.

Brittany's heard that line one too many times and tugged on the tan hands with her eyes wide, full of shock.

"No! No! I'm not talking about that, Britt!" She looked at the blonde next to her appalled she would think such a thing.

"I'm talking about shopping!" Making things more clear.

"YES!" Brittany jumped up!

* * *

><p>*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*<p>

"May I come in or are you scared that I'm a lesbian?"

"Not at all, come in." Kelli sported daisy dukes, a tight fitting spaghetti strap and a grey jacket.

Santana shook her and said in a disapproving tone "Unless you want creepers creepin on you, dress like that more often." Staring at the girls outfit.

"Well, I really don't have much…"

"I thought so. Britt and I have clothes for you." She started walking out the doorway and up the stairs.

Kelli followed right behind her and said "I did have a crush on a girl before, but she's married." Frowning.

"Oh, you like older women eh?" Santana smirked.

"Well, I prefer boys, but she will always have a place in my heart."

"Spill! Who's this girl?" She stopped both of them halfway up the stairs.

"You're wife, Brittany." Kelli smiled and bounded up the stairs into the master bedroom.

Santana had to analyze things now. Kelli loves her wife. "Hell to the no! Get back here!" Racing up the stairs to her room.

"I was kidding, you know." The girl stepped in front of her before Santana could get in.

"Best be right or I'll go Lima Heights on your sweet, teenage ass!"

"Santana! Are you scaring her again?" Brittany appeared behind the teenager and looked like she was going to tear Santana up.

"NO! NO! Of course not! I was just playing around." She's going to kick this girls' ass later when her wife's asleep.

"I just told her how you will be the only girl for me." Kelli turned around and hugged Brittany.

Brittany of course hugged her back and looked at Santana. She smiled and winked at her wife.

"Aw, San! Are you jealous?" Brittany chided.

"No! I am not!" Santana huffed and walked passed them slamming the bathroom door shut making it known that she's mad.

"I was only kidding. Is she always that short tempered?" The teenager asked nervously.

"Let's just say she wasn't nicest person in high school." Brittany laughed. "The clothes are in the walk in closet and try on as many as you want. Just don't make a mess."

"Thank you for being so kind and generous with me. Thank you to both of you."

"Well, fate brought all of us together; let's see where the journey takes us." Brittany smiled. "Try some appropriate clothes on and I will check on Santana." Then she walked to the bathroom door and opened it without knocking.

"Shit!" Santana barely had time to cover herself with a towel.

"San, it's just me." Brittany locked the door behind her and raised an eyebrow. "I've seen you a lot more naked than that." She licked her lips.

Santana blushed and looked away keeping her towel sprawled on her body. "Well, there's a fresh face in the other side of the door who wouldn't be too eager to see me butt naked."

Brittany walked forward and pulled the towel from Santana and the brunette gasped in surprise. "I'm eager to see you naked…"

The pale beauty looked her wife up and down, licking her lips.

Santana felt like a prey, "Britt,.. What are you doing…?"

She smiled coyly, "I'm not doing anything, yet."

Santana gulped, she knows where this is going.

Santana grabbed the towel and covered herself. "No!" She whispered.

Brittany pouted. "Come on! You always do things to me and I end up being tired. So this is a repayment." Her eyes started glistening.

"Not now, we have to get ready." God, she can feel herself getting turned on.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"Yeah?" Brittany answered but never looking away from the startled Santana.

"Hey! I found an outfit so I am going downstairs to change!" Kelli's voice sounded ruffled since she had to talk through the door.

"Okay, enjoy!" Brittany bit her lip. She and Santana get to be alone.

"You guys too." Kelli laughed as she started walking away.

"Close the bedroom door, please. Oh can you check on Ava for me?"

"Yup" is all they heard as the door clicked closed.

"So, where were we?" Brittany yanked the towel from Santana.

Santana moaned, she loved it whenever Brittany is rough.

Brittany tackled the Latina and pinned her against the sink.

The Latina moaned even more and hurriedly kissed the blonde beauty sucking on her bottom lip every time they pulled away.

Brittany loved how Santana was being easy right now.

The blonde pulled the Latina's hair back roughly and licked the tan neck from collar bone to the bottom of her chin.

Santana shivered and moaned. This was turning her on completely fast.

Brittany pushed the brunette up the sink and brought her middle finger to the writhing girls' clit.

Santana moaned and fell against Brittany's chest.

"Breathe. I have just begun." Brittany crushed their lips together and biting the brunette's bottom lip hard and receiving a moan.

Santana gripped Brittany with her legs and dragged her closer. The pale middle finger crushed against her clit and Santana started thrusting against it.

"Brittany… Oh… Mmm… This feels so good…" Santana sunk against the mirror behind her and lifted her hips up to let the middle finger enter her.

Brittany moaned along "Shit, San. You're soaking wet!" Brittany felt the Latina push her finger in further and further. "You know San this is literally me fucking you physically and flipping you off."

Santana smiled at that comment and bit her lip so she wouldn't cry out loud.

Brittany spread the girls legs opened and inserted her index finger along with the middle finger.

"Br-… Britt-… Ugh! Brittany!" Santana moaned out dragging her nails in her wife's scalp and hair. "Shit! Faster baby!"

Brittany obeyed and started pumping in and out the petite girl. The girls' walls were closing in her fingers. She was close.

Brittany slowed down the pumping but thrust deeper with each push of her fingers. She then licked Santana's neck pushing her against the wall and started sucking on her nipples.

Santana can feel herself getting close but thankfully she can control herself although she wanted to climax already.

The pink tongue lapping her nipples caused her to shiver in ecstasy. She cupped Brittany's cheek and started making out with her while the blonde had two fingers in her pussy while the other hand was massaging her breast and tits.

Brittany let go and pushed herself away from the sex driven Latina.

"Now, get down from there, turn around and bend over." The blonde is about to do the grand finale on this fine ass Latina she calls her wife.

Santana didn't hesitate she slid down from the sink, turned around and propped her elbows on the sink.

"Goddamn Santana. You look fucking sexy…" The blonde lifted her right hand up and slapped the tan ass in front of her.

Santana winced and moaned out loud but both stinging pain and pleasure over filled her. She grabbed the sink tightly because the sensation added onto her craze.

"You like that, huh?" Brittany grabbed the Latina's hair and pulled her so she is able to kiss and lick the back of her neck. Brittany slid three fingers in the Latina this time and started fucking her from behind.

"OH MY FUCKING SHIT!" Santana screamed out pounding her ass and pussy against the white hands that was inside her.

Brittany released the brunettes' hair while drilling her from behind and started rubbing her clit hard and fast.

"Come for me…" The blonde whispered.

At the instant contact, Santana came and writhed against the sink. She moaned Brittany's name out loud and it echoed in the bathroom.

Brittany caught the brunette just before she sunk to the ground and kissed her forehead.

"Brittany, oh my god…" Santana felt dizzy and tired. She smiled and gave Brittany a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Come on, San!" Brittany said while she ripped her clothes off. "Let's shower!"

* * *

><p>Santana's the last one to get into the car. She noticed that there was an awkward silence in the car. She looked to her wife next to her and then to Kelli and Ava in the back.<p>

"What's going on…?" The Latina asked.

"Mami loud!" Ava then covered her ears and frowned.

Santana felt heat go to her face and turned around.

"You were loud!" Kelli said out loud, smiling at Santana through the rear view mirror.

Santana turned around and gave a look that almost stabbed through the girl. She only calmed down when Brittany grabbed her hand and smiled.

Santana breathed out to calm herself, put her sun glasses on and started the ignition without letting go of Brittany's hand. Santana kept their intertwined hands rest in the center console to not only keep herself calm from ripping Kelli's head off but also to make the teenager jealous.

They drove out of the house and- "HOLY COW!" Kelli looked out in amazement.

"I didn't know you guys had this kick ass view!" She looked at the half hidden bridge in the fog and the Pacific Ocean.

"Kells, words please." Brittany smiled at the girls' amazement.

Kelli recoiled back in her seat and said shyly "Yes. Sorry, ma'am."

The teenager started shivering a bit; she isn't use to colder weather. Phoenix was not a cold place at all.

Santana turned on the heater.

"Thanks." The girl said embarrassed. "You guys have an amazing view and an amazing house."

"Thank you." Santana smiled, she loved hearing compliments.

"Can we stop by Starbuck, San? I want me some Thai tea!" The blonde tugged on the tan hands and pouted.

"Hot choco, Mami!" Ava said gleefully.

"How about you, Kelli?" Santana eyed the girl through the mirror.

"May I have straight up black coffee?" She asked as she continued admiring the change scenery from an ocean view to forestry.

"Really?" Santana asked.

"Yes. I don't like things that are sugar coated."

"For a sweet girl, I thought you'd like sweet things." The Latina said as a matter of factly.

"Awww, San. That's sweet of you." Brittany tightened her grip on her wifes' hand.

"Whatever." Damn, this girl is hitting her soft spots!

Santana turned on the radio and Don't Stop Believing started playing at the perfect moment.

Brittany and Santana glanced at one another for a second and smiled with their teeth showing.

Kelli looked at the pair in wondered why they smiled when this song came on.

Ava looked at Kelli and said, "Mami sing. Mommy dance." And the girl she was looking at looked at her in return.

"Mami and I were in a Glee club when we were in high school." Brittany turned around and smiled at the teenager.

"We were also Cheerios!" Santana said abruptly.

"Yeah but we got kicked out and quit like many times!" Brittany shaking her head. "The New Directions was the only constant thing we've done during high school. But we did have constant make outs and se-"

"Please don't finish that." Santana dead panned. "There are children in the car!"

"Cheerios?" Kelli asked.

"Yeah, she and I were Cheerleaders." Brittany smiled. "We were always together, most of the time!"

"So, I am guessing you guys are high school sweethearts?"

"Well… Yes and no." Brittany scrunched her nose.

"Tell me! Please?" Kelli jumped in her seat from excitement.

"Okay." The blonde smiled. "Well, we've known each other since we were little girls, but high school was different. Santana and I-"

Santana rolled her eyes behind her sun glasses as Brittany retells their beginning and past because the past is excruciatingly painful, but she smiled anyways. She and Brittany went to hell and back many times. Now, look at them. She is sharing her life with the most amazing person in the world, Brittany Susan Peirce-Lopez.

* * *

><p>Santana stood in the front office, throwing away the Starbucks cups in the trash and waited.<p>

The front door of the office opened. "Mami!"

"Hi Valerie!" She picked up the little girl, who's grown bigger and heavier, and hugged her tightly. "Stop growing up so fast!" She kissed the little girls' forehead.

"Mami, I can't be mad at you for taking me away from school. I love you too much." The little girl hugged her mom tightly, wrapping her arms around the tan neck.

This is the reason why Santana went soft and grew a heart. She loved her babies.

"Well, we are going shopping!" Santana said with a smile exaggerating.

"I don't want to go shopping. I want to go learn!" Valerie pouted.

"Hey," Santana tapped on Valerie's nose, "didn't I tell you to slow it down with the growing up?" She sighed; it felt like yesterday when Valerie came out of Brittany. "Besides, Mommy and Ava are with me!" Santana put the girl down.

"Mommy and Ava are here?" The little girl jumped and tugged on the brunettes' hand.

"We want you to meet someone too. Ava already approves."

"If Ava likes, then I like. I have to like whatever she likes because I want her to be happy."

Santana smiled brightly and looked at the little girl that was walking right in front of her, dragging her ass to the car.

Valerie is such a good kid. She babies Ava when she's a baby herself. The thing she loves more than Santana, Brittany and the puppies is Ava. That's a fact that will never change.

"Be happy too, Valerie. Or I'll be sad." Making a sad face and receiving a giggle from the little girl she loves so much.

Santana is glad that Mike kept under wraps what happened yesterday. She didn't want her girls worrying about them or anything.

"Did you have fun with Uncle Mike yesterday?"

"Mhm! I love Uncle Mike. He's so nice and funny." The girl just smiled.

"HI VAL!" Brittany put her window down.

Santana opened the car door for the little girl and the little girl gracefully hopped into the car without struggling getting in and closed the door behind her.

"Hi Mommy!" She leaned forward and kissed her the older woman that resembled her. "Hello baby!" Looking down at the bump in her Mommy's stomach. She sat back down and hugged her little sister, but then stopped and glared at the body next to Ava.

"Hi." The stranger said.

"Not to be rude, but what are you doing in the car?" Valerie said bluntly.

Santana got in the car, shut the door, and started the ignition. "She's the surprise, Valerie." She put on her seat belt and said, "Valerie, safety first!"

The little blonde buckled herself in her chair and stared at the girl.

Kelli can feel the stare down so she decided to introduce herself. "Hi, my name is Kelli." She stuck her hand out.

Ava grabbed the hand since she was in between her sister and Kelli and held on tight.

"Ava seems to like you."

"I guess she does…"

"Well, my name is Valerie. Nice to meet you too, Kelli."

Kelli smiled.

"Mami, what's a stranger doing in the car? I thought we aren't supposed to talk to strangers?" The little blonde looked at Santana.

"Val, she isn't a stranger. She's a guest." Brittany turned around and smiled at her mini me.

"Oh."

"Sweety, why don't you talk to Kelli instead?" Santana suggested as she weaved down the hills of roads to go downtown.

"So Kelli, why does my sister like you so much? She hasn't let go of your hand." Eyeing her younger sister's hands holding tightly to the stranger's.

"Oh, umm… I am not sure… Like honestly…"

Brittany turned around and just looked at Valerie. She noticed her baby seems sad.

* * *

><p>Santana parked at one of the parking meters. She got out of the car and jogged around the car opening Brittany's door. She held her hand out and supported the pregnant woman.<p>

"You're such a gentle and loving person, Mami." Brittany smiled at Santana.

Santana smiled and felt heat go to her face again. She thought in her head, "Damn! It's been how long and she still manages to make you blush!" She let a breath out and calmed herself down.

Valerie unbuckled herself and unbuckled her sister.

"Come on, Ava! Want to hold my ha-" Valerie stopped abruptly and looked at her sister going out of the car and holding onto Kelli's hand.

Kelli saw the little blonde's reaction. "Ava, go to your sister she missed you!" Urging the littlest one to hold her sisters' hand.

"No, that's okay." She faked a smile. "I can hold Mami and Mommy's hand." She then got out of the car and closed the door, slumping against the car by the rejection.

"Valerie, come here." Santana bent down. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" She looked at her daughter with worried eyes.

"Hey, Val. Don't be jealous." Brittany leaned against the car and started running her pale hands through Valerie's hair. "Your sister loves you very much and she doesn't like it when you're sad." The blonde pouted.

"I know Mommy." She faked another smile.

"Hey." Santana stood up and held her hand out. "Want to go get pizza?"

Valerie smiled and took her Mami and Mommy's hand, jumping in excitement. She loves Italian pizza; it's one of her favorites.

They walked down in two groups: Santana, Valerie and Brittany were ahead and Ava and Kelli close behind them, following. They walked down a block and walked in Gaspare's Pizza House & Italian. This restaurant's been a favorite of their family.

A man in an Italian accent yelled out "It's my favorite family!"

"Hey Mario!" Brittany said happily.

The flour covered man exited being behind the counters and hugged the pregnant beautiful blonde in front of him. He kissed all his fingers and made a kissing sound "You look beautiful! Fantastico!" He looked at Santana who was clearly glaring, "You still hate me, no?"

Santana took of her glasses and stared at the Italian man. She remembers how in the very beginning of moving in San Fran, Mario use to hit on both of the girls and she just wanted to kick him between the legs.

Mario gave Brittany, Valerie and Ava a kiss on the cheek, completely missing Kelli.

"You hate me Santana, but I love you!" She grabbed the Latina's hand and kissed it.

Santana looked disgusted and retorted, "Look lover boy, I wants my pizza and I wants it now!"

"But of course, signora!"

They went downstairs into the additional seating and found the table.

Thankfully, not a lot of people are here, yet.

Mario came down with four water bottles and two cans of sodas and he looked at the fresh face.

"Hello there." Winking at the teenager. "I am sorry for not asking your order. How rude of me." He grabbed Kelli's hand and kissed it.

Kelli looked away as she blushed at the man's intimate gesture.

Santana slapped his back. She thought, "FUCKING A! HE'S LIKE A FUCKING STONE!" winced at the pain she felt in her hand.

"Santana, you can never hurt good looking people, no?"

Brittany thought to herself, "Then why did San get hurt?"

"I'll call on the cops if you don't stop molesting the kid!" Santana said her hand still throbbed.

Mario held his hand up in resignation.

"Okay, two orders of cheese, I want Hawaiian, wifey wants her some pepperoni with mushroom, and" then she looked at Kelli, "what do you want, kid?"

"May I have garlic please?" Kelli smiled.

The Peirce-Lopez family all said "EW!" in unison and receiving disgusted looks.

"Ah, I like this girl! She's very bold! I will be back with your pizzas!" Mario bounded up the stairs happily singing an Italian song.

"Black coffee and garlic pizza, eh?" Santana raised her eyebrows in question.

"I've loved it since I was a little girl; my parents thought I was weird too. Don't' worry." She laughed.

"Where are your parents?" Valerie suddenly asked.

Santana and Brittany were surprised and just looked at their daughter.

"Well, they're angels in heaven now. My little sister too." Kelli smiled at the little girl.

"Oh… Do you miss them?" The little girl sounded sad.

"Yes… and no." Kelli looked down at her fiddling hands.

The little blonde sitting across from her looked at her curiously.

"Yes because I don't see them every day like I use to. No because one day I'll see them and they'll be waiting for me with open arms."

Brittany held onto Santana's hand and keeping a tight grip on it.

Mario came in to break the awkwardness with their pizzas and an extra soda can for Kelli.

"Enjoy my friends!" And he bounded upstairs happily once more.

"Thank you!" The two little girls said together to their Mami and slowly took their first bite.

"Thanks love." Brittany kissed Santana on the cheek and dug in her pepperoni and mushrooms.

"Thank you so much!" Kelli said happily.

Santana winked at her and said, "No worries, kid. Just eat up!"

* * *

><p>Valerie and Ava each had a spumoni, Santana ate Italian tiramisu, Kelli had cheesecake, and Brittany devoured three large Sicilian cannolis after the pizza consumption.<p>

"Did you enjoy that?" Santana asked her wife.

"Ugh, I wish I can have more but I am so full." Brittany said in satisfaction and she started rubbing her belly "You're going to be a fat baby!"

Santana stared at the protruding stomach and placed her hand.

Brittany and her looked up at one another and smiled!

"The baby kicked!" Santana said out loud.

Ava, Kelli and Valerie surrounded the blonde and put their hand on top of the round stomach as if it was a crystal ball.

"Kick Mami?" Ava looked at the blonde sadly. She thought the baby was hurting her Mommy because it was kicking her from the inside.

"No, no Av." She patted her daughters head in comfort. "The baby is happy and excited!"

Ava smiled and tried feeling for the kick again.

The family and Kelli left Gaspare's with filled stomachs and a brighter day.

"Did you like that Valerie?" asked the Latina holding her pale daughters hand.

Valerie just smiled, her day was better. Santana of course is pleased that she had made up her daughter's jealousy and sadness.

"Is the baby a girl or a boy? Kelli asked as they made their way through crowds holding onto Ava.

"We want to be surprised!" Brittany said happily.

Brittany whispered to Santana as they both held on to Valerie, "San, that was the baby's first time kicking." Brittany's grin reached each eye. "When my heart skipped a beat for you the baby kicked."

Santana's heart lifted and she felt like tearing up.

"I think it's going to be a dancer." The tall blonde said happily.

Santana laughed and kissed her wife on the cheek.

For another three hours, they shopped at Union Square downtown San Francisco. They went from Levi's store, to Gucci America, Nike, Apple to buy an iPhone for Kelli, and all over Union Square. Kelli shopped for clothes but insisted on paying, but Santana rejected and paid instead.

Santana even bought a bouquet of sunflowers and another bouquet of peach roses for Brittany.

"San, you really are romantic." Brittany blushed as the Latina gave her wife the bouquets.

"Only for you Britt Britt, always only for you."


	12. Songbird

The grandfather clock struck seven. The sun already started to set. The group of girls and women had just finished eating their oriental salad and cleaned up the kitchen and the dinner table.

Throughout the whole day, both Valerie and Santana felt jealousy play and pull on their heart strings because Ava only paid attention to the newbie.

Valerie had managed to be ignored the whole day by her younger sister and just remained quiet and to herself. She preferred her sister happy even that means her being sad.

Santana on the other hand had pursued the little girl, asking her if she wanted to this and do that but all she received were "No's" and No me gusta's!" This pissed Santana off to the max. She didn't actually want to literally spank sense into her daughter because she can see Kelli try to pry away from her.

At first, this was cute but as the whole day progressed it just became dismal.

"Ava, come to Mami now! It's time for you to shower!" Santana said sternly

Ava hid behind Kelli, who clearly looked uncomfortable, and yelled out, "NO!"

"Ava! I am going to count to three or ABC won't sleep in the bed with you!"

"NO!" The little girl started huffing tears, crying onto Kelli's borrowed pants.

Brittany grabbed Santana's arm and spun her around looking at her with sad eyes, "San, just let Kelli wash her."

Santana gritted her teeth and looked angrily at Kelli, "Wash my daughter squeaky clean, NOW!"

Kelli grabbed the little girl from behind her and ran upstairs embracing the crying child.

"San, why are you so upset? Ava's just happy to have a new friend and sister."

"Britt, Ava is being a little hard ass!"

"Both are you are the same, if you don't mind me saying."

Santana clenched her fist and closed her eyes trying to calm down.

"San, just let her enjoy, Kelli…" Brittany walked slowly to the raging woman in front of her.

"Kelli! That girl!" Santana threw her hands up in the air. "She came here and my daughter's been ignoring me! I'm jealous, okay? My daughter prefers her over me and Kelli's in love with you if you don't remember!" The Latina dead panned.

"She was just joking! She even told me! Why the hell are you jealous?" Brittany started getting frustrated with this subject.

"Because, throughout the whole day, I haven't even hugged my daughter, my baby, my little Ava! Brittany, she hasn't even glanced my way!" The Latina yelled out now. "Even Valerie has been left out too!"

Brittany sighed "I noticed…"

"I'm angry because Valerie feels three times as worst as me!"

Santana and Brittany stopped abruptly for they heard little hiccups of tears. They turned around and it was Valerie. She ran towards Santana and hugged her Mami's legs.

They managed to understand what she was saying through muffled sobs and tears, "Mami, does Ava hate me?" The girl cried even more.

Brittany kneeled down next to the girl and started brushing her hair. "Of course not, Val! Ava's just excited that we have a new person in the house!"

"Did she get bored of me then?" The girl cried even more.

Santana pulled the little blonde from her legs, kneeled down and hugged her grieving baby.

"Hey, hey… It's okay, baby." Santana gave a smile and looked at her little girl, "Mommy and I love you very much. Ava loves you a lot!" She spread out her arms horizontally, "She loves you this much and infinity more!" She embraced the little girl, stood up and started spinning around.

Valerie smiled and started laughing. She wiped her tears and snot away with her sleeve. "Mami! I'm getting dizzy!" The little blonde laughed some more.

Santana felt calm wash over her. Knowing she made Valerie laugh and smile brought lightness in her heart. She possibly cannot love Valerie more, but she always does more so every day.

Brittany stood up slowly, supporting herself and smiled. "I'll leave you two alone." She started walking up the stairs. "I'm going to check on Ava and Kelli."

"Hey, want to watch Tangled with me?" Santana asked her daughter, smiling.

"Yes! Can we watch it in your office…?" She knew they were never allowed in that room because important files and papers were in there. "I just want to be with you." She put her arms around her Mami's neck and pouted.

Santana smiled and headed for her office. She started singing to Valerie

_For you, there'll be no more crying.  
>For you, the sun will be shining.<br>And the songbirds, keep singing like they know the score  
>And I love you,<br>I love you,  
>I love you<br>Like never before._

Valerie kissed Mami in the forehead and eskimo kissed her. "I love you too, Mami."

"Come on, Valerie. Let's set up a fort and watch Tangled in there so we'll be protected from the evil monsters!" Santana closed the door behind her and the little girl immediately jumped off from her arms and grabbed the enlarged pillows from a corner of the room and the couches.

Santana grabbed two blankets from one of her cabinets and laid on the ground where they set up their fort.

"Mami, I'm going upstairs to go get my stuffed animals!" and she ran upstairs. Santana can hear her daughter frantic steps upstairs and she just smiled.

When Valerie came back, Santana had already made a large fort using the enlarged pillows.

"Mami, it's beautiful!" She was amazed.

Santana looked at her daughter and to the fort she made. It was just really dark, big pillows supporting each other. "Glad you like it!" She felt proud.

"I only brought Rainbow Dash because she's my favorite!" The little girl jumped over the pillows and settled down. "Here's the movie!" She handed the movie to Mami.

Santana noticed her daughter's change of outfit. "I see someone skipped their shower and just changed into jammies." Santana raised an eyebrow and smiled at the guilty faced girl.

"Well, if I fall asleep, I want to be comfortable. Plus I'm no stinker!" Valerie justified herself skipping taking a bath.

"Fair enough." Santana smiled. She carried the little girl and went over the pillows.

The little blonde settled down, went underneath the blanket and snuggled with her blue, rainbow colored haired, stuffed unicorn.

Santana went out of the fort, turned on the TV, popped in the movie, turned off the lights, and went back into the fort.

Valerie immediately glued herself to her Mami and snuggled with her while hugging tightly onto her Rainbow Dash.

Santana smiled. The pair sat laid in the darkness of their fort and watched as an old hag keeps the glowing yellow flower from the world. It's moments like this when Santana wants to cry. She's become soft. Terribly soft.

Santana leveled herself with her daughters head and just watched her daughter.

"Mami, watch!" Valerie said without turning.

"I am, but first I want to watch my little angel." She is fighting a war with her tears.

Valerie turned around and hugged her Mami then said, "I'm so lucky."

"Why is that?"

"Because I have two Moms and I am lucky to have you as my Mami. I wouldn't want any other Mami or Mommy."

That did it; Santana's tears started rolling like an avalanche. Thankfully the darkness hid her tears. She sat up, picked up her daughter and placed her on her lap, hugging her.

"Let's watch now." She wiped away her streaming tears to avoid having her daughter question why she's crying.

Valerie sat in her Mami's lap just watching and holding on to Rainbow Dash.

Santana whispered into her blonde daughters' hair, "I'm the lucky one…"

* * *

><p>Brittany put on Ava's yellow, ducky onsies after the shower. Kelly washed the little Santana and had put lotion and powder on the little girl.<p>

"There you go Av! Squeaky clean." Brittany smiled. She stopped smiling and thought in her head. The blonde opened her arms, signaling the little brunette she wanted a hug.

Ava happily and carefully jumped onto her mother's embrace.

"Av, why do you hug me but not your sister and Mami?" She asked as the little girl hugged her even tighter furrowing her eyebrows in concern.

Ava pulled away and said as best as she could "Valerie and Mami no like" and she pointed at Kelli who smiled a bit sadly.

Kelli honestly felt as if she was creating a problem for the family and she's only been there for seriously only a day.

"Kells, they don't hate you. Mami and Valerie are just putting a front with the newbie." She shot the girl a smiling glance and then poked her daughters' nose, "You're such a great body guard!"

At first, Kelli smiled at the little girl who's become her protector but she quickly succumbed to the feeling of hurt and sadness.

Brittany looked at Kellis' reaction and smiled sadly. "Kelli, don't worry." She grabbed the teenagers hand squeezed it with hope for a smile.

She smiled weakly at the affectionate and motherly interaction she was sharing with the blonde. One, it felt weird that someone is actually mothering her because they care. And two, no one has looked at her like that with concern and hoped things would get better.

"Anyways, do you feel better?"

"A bit tired from today but that can be cured with sleep." She yawned fakely but she seemed to buy it.

"Well, it's almost nine. We can sleep early tonight and since tomorrow there's no school, how about we go to the dance studio?" The blonde suggested.

Kelli's eyes lit up with fire and passion. This is what she came for and she can fulfill her dream.

"Rest up cause it'll be a long day tomorrow!" She tucked in the yawning Ava into bed.

"Mommy, ABC sleep with me, please…" The little brown eyes started dreaming but she needed her companion to sleep a good sleep.

"You're getter better and better at talking, Av!" Brittany squealed happily.

"I got him!" Kelli went out for a few seconds and carried a snoring layer of skin known as ABC into Ava's bed.

The dog and the little girl snuggled into bed and snored a symphony.

Brittany and Kelli went out of the room smiling at the perfect sleeping picture.

"Go shower and go to bed, okay?" The pregnant blonde grabbed the teenagers arm and pulled her in for a hug. Clearly, Kelli couldn't breathe cause of the bump so the blonde released in embarrassment. "Santana's just not used to nice people around her. Valerie's just jealous." She sighed. "Val and Av have just been a dynamic duo that Valerie's never experienced separation from her sister. Please give them time." The blonde had pleading eyes.

"Of course." Kelli smiled genuinely, she had understood the blonde.

"Let's go downstairs then." As Brittany made her way downstairs she held onto the rail and used her other hand to grab her stomach.

Kelli walked each step right behind her, anticipating catching the pregnant blonde if she ever falters in her way down the stairs

"Goodnight, sweety." The blonde turned around and placed a kiss on the teenagers' forehead.

Kelli blushed and rushed to the bathroom.

The blonde smiled and made her way around the house searching for her wife and her mini me. Her eyebrows furrowed and thought deeply. "OH!"

She quietly tip toed to the Latina's office and opened the door slightly peeking through the crack.

_And at last I see the light and it's like the fog has lifted.  
>And at last I see the light and it's like the sky is new.<br>And it's warm and real and bright, and the world has somehow shifted.  
>All at once, everything looks different, now that I see you.<br>Now that I see you…_

The blonde can see her wife and child in the dark watching Tangled. The Latina was singing to her daughter.

Santana was brushing the little girls' head and blonde strands on her lap. Valerie really looked like an angel sleeping. She looked peaceful and beautiful. Her daughter fell asleep on her lap before halfway of the movie. She smiled and gave a kiss on her daughters' cheek.

"San, you're beautiful." Brittany crept close and made sure she wasn't noticeable.

The Latina looked surprised but smiled at the delicate sounding voice.

Brittany went over the wall of pillows and slowly bent down to snuggle with her daughter and her wife. "I love your voice."

"Thank you." She gave her wife a small but passionate kiss on the lips.

The blonde blushed and snuggled even closer. "Valerie loves you a lot." She smiled.

"Yeah, I can't say the same about Ava…" The Latina looked away from the blonde.

"San, she loves you so much!"

"Well, she forgot about me and Valerie today…" the girl sighed heavily.

Brittany got off the blonde and on her knees and cupped the tan cheeks to make her face her "Hey." She smiled. "Ava loves you with all her heart." She gave the Latina a chaste kiss on the lips. "She's just defending Kelli."

"I haven't done anything to her!"

"Shhh… You'll wake Val up."

"I've been nice to her." The Latina grumbled in annoyance.

"Well, you're only nice to her cause of me." The blonde admitted this secret.

"Britt, I swear I like her, just that…"

"Just show Kelli kindness and not as if you want to kill her all the time." Brittany raised her left eyebrow and huffed.

"She's such a teaser though." The Latina crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

Brittany always found this little part of Santana cute. She does it whenever she's jealous.

"It's a surprise you let Val in here."

"Well, we both needed to get away and be a kid again." The brunette let loose and smiled to herself.

Brittany slowly lifted herself up and Santana moved Valerie's head and placed her on a pillow and stood up to support her wife. "Come on, let's put her to bed and we'll go to sleep."

Santana cocked her and said, "But it's early."

"San, you rarely sleep. I only see you when you're asleep. I don't remember us just cuddling in bed and sleeping together since you became Sedgwick."

Santana rolled her eyes again and picked up the sleeping blonde. "Jesus Christo! She's getting big! Why are my babies growing up so fast?" Kissing the blonde forehead and sighed.

They went upstairs and tucked the blonde in her bed. Belle jumped on top of the bed and plopped next to the sleeping princess. Brittany and Santana kissed their daughter goodnight. They shut her bedroom door and went to their room.

"It's been such a long and exhausting day." The blonde stretched out in bed and snuggled in the comfiness of the large, fluffy pillows and the warm comforter. She yawned and closed her eyes.

"Be right back, just gonna shower."

Not more than ten minutes, the Latina turned off the lights and snuggled next to her almost asleep wife.

"We're going to the Dancing Bar tomorrow." The blonde mumbled out.

"Sounds good, baby." Santana kissed her wife's' forehead and both let sleep overcome their tired body. Their lives were beyond perfect.

Just below the master bedroom was Kelli's room. She held out a picture of a family. There she was, carrying her little sister who seemed younger than five. Her mom and her dad were hugging both of them from the side. They looked happy. They were happy.

She did not cry. She did not weep. She didn't have an expression. She just stared.

This was her family. Now, it was just her left.


	13. Through the Fire

**Thank you for the kind reviews! I have been enjoying and reading that people are enjoying this story. I must state though, the story is coming close to an end. Expect a big bang on the upcoming chapters. I hope you enjoy.  
>For those who are still not accepting of Kelli, I will add more and more about her character.<strong>

* * *

><p>Outside, it was foggy, cold, breezy, drizzly and just everything San Francisco is. The sun could not break through the thick weather but a bit of a depressing glow illuminated through the clouds.<p>

Inside the Pierce-Lopez household, it was a bit chilly but still a very welcoming home. Well, welcoming maybe not so much since Kelli's has arrival. If anything, today could be a better day.

Valerie felt shifting next to her. She can feel a dip next to her. It wasn't heavy like Belle because her dog's getting bigger every day. She groggily turned around and lifter her heavy eye lids open.

"Morning, Valerie!" It was Ava sitting next to her sister on her bed crossed legged, elbows on her knees, and watching her older sister sleep.

"Morning." Valerie smiled. She really did miss Ava. "Why are you up early?" The blonde sat up and rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes.

"I is sorwy…" The brunette said with pleading eyes, looking at the blonde.

Valerie smiled even bigger with the corners of her mouth almost touching her eyes. "Hey, don't worry okay?" She held out her right pale pinky in front of her.

Ava jumped out in excitement and linked pinkies with Valerie. "I wuv all of you!" Clearly, Ava's been picking up words and is starting to complete her sentences. Valerie puffed her chest out in delight at her sister's quick learning and big heart.

Valerie unlinked their pinkies and hugged her little sister tightly and asked, "When did you get so smart?" They let go and looked up at each other smiling.

Valerie then scrunched her nose, crossed her eyes, and exposed her teeth making gurgling sounds that sent Ava into hysterics.

"You silly, Valerie!" Ava couldn't stop laughing at her sister. She has found Valerie to be the funniest person in the world. Whatever she does or say entertained the little girl.

Valerie continued on with her little shinanigans making her younger sister laugh. Brittany was on the other side of Valerie's slightly ajar door watching and listening intently.

She smiled to herself, how did she and Santana give birth to such perfect angels they called their daughters? She started tearing at the endearing moment her daughters shared. Hormones are getting the best of her nowadays but she doesn't mind crying this time.

The tall blonde wiped away the tears and knocked on the door. "Morning girls!" She popped in smiling and giddy.

"MOMMY!" Both girl turned their heads at the voice and smiled brightly.

Brittany walked over to the bed and held both her girls kissing their cheeks, nose, forehead simultaneously. The girls giggled because it was tickling them.

"Mommy, you tickle me and Valerie!" The little Santana plopped on the bed and started laughing her head off until she started coughing.

Valerie sat her sister up in bed and Brittany started rubbing her coughing daughters back. Both of the blondes look nervous but as Ava breathed out she smiled at both of them. She smiled so wide she ended up closing her eyes.

"Go wash your face and brush your teeth please. I am going to make breakfast!" The blonde existed to room and went downstairs to the kitchen.

Valerie slipped from her bed and supported the sliding Ava. "Come on." The blonde little girl smiled and held out her pinky.

Ava gladly accepted and they both walked out of the bedroom into the hallway linking pinkies.

* * *

><p>Kelli slept but she dreamt of nothing. Her past was creeping up on her. Ava reminded her of her little sister Kathleen. They were almost alike. Brittany greatly embodied her mothers' strong will, kind nature, and motherly ways. It tore her on the inside. It ripped her heart to pieces. Kelli cried every day for a year after her family was killed; she vowed to never shed a tear about them. She broke that vow yesterday when she told Santana and Brittany about her past, well, most of it at least, and cried like a child.<p>

The memories of the night they died are still too fresh in her mind.

Kelli and her parents got into a fight that night.

Kelli decided to sneak out yesterday to go to a friends' slumber party. She wasn't allowed to go because there would be boys there and her parents knew she was too young to be interacting with boys in such an intimate level.

Kelli wasn't your average looking girl. She is a very beautiful girl and her body developed early. Her parents kept a close eye on her because at times she didn't realizes what peoples' intentions were by the way they stared or talked to her. She was their baby after all.

"Sweetheart, why did you go there when your father and I specifically told you not to go?" Her mother was calm, not a trail of anger in her tone but only concern in her eyes.

Kelli rolled her eyes. Her rebellious teen years started already. She didn't need this.

"We are here for you. If there is anything you-" Her mother was cut of abruptly.

"NO YOU ARE NOT! IF ANYTHING, YOU GUYS KEEP ME AWAY FROM THE LIFE I WANT TO LIVE!" Her voice thundered through the whole house.

"Kelli Anne Buchelli, you never EVER raise your voice to your mother ever again!" Her father was not in the mood to be argued with. "You are twelve years old! Stop growing up so damn fast!" He banged his right fist on the wall looking away from the mother and daughter. "What the hell did your mother and I do to you that changed you so much?"

That created guilt in Kelli's heart. If anything, they have a right to be mad at her. She's met people who like her cause they use her. They use her money, they use her as their personal bitch, but she wanted to be popular. Good thing she hasn't put out yet and let them use her like that.

"We just want our daughter back…" He started walking away and up the stairs.

The mother and daughter can hear him crying and sobbing upstairs.

Kelli's mom hugged her from behind and whispered, "I love you Kelli… We love you…" She stalked upstairs weeping as her husband.

A little girl went down the stairs and stared angrily at Kelli. Why shouldn't she?

Kelli is never around for her sister anymore. They never play. They never talk. They never watch movies together anymore. Now, she has made both their parents cry because of her stupid reputation and rebellious badassness.

"I hate you." The little girl said it quietly and walked away.

Those words stabbed Kelli in the heart, but she deserved it. She deserved everything right now, but her pride got in the way. She can recall and repeat her younger sister saying that to her, over and over, and over again.

She didn't cry. She just left the house. Slamming the kitchen door shut to make sure they knew she went out of the house.

She felt her parent's disappointed eyes on her as she went on her to her friends' house.

It took her thirty minutes of walking and thinking for her to turn on her heel and walk back towards the house.

From far away over the hill, she can see an orange glow and smoke emerging from hills' curved horizon.

Then, panic struck her. She heard a little girl screaming in pain she never wanted to hear.

Kelli dropped her things and sprinted to their house over the hill. Her house was set ablaze. Everything was one fire. She ran down the hill but she tripped and rolled down falling.

A rock stopped her by having her hit her head. She wasn't only dizzy from the rolling, her hitting her head but also the thick smoke escaping her house choked her throat and engulfed her mind.

She slowly regained her vision back, stood up wobbly, and watched from afar. A figure knelt on the ground crying, resembling her mom's figure as another figure, maybe her father's, enter the burning house. She didn't see a smaller figure, but she can definitely hear the screams of a little girl inside the house. The kneeling shadow stood up abruptly and went into the burning house following the one that entered before her.

Kelli slowly and dizzily made her way to the house but she fell. Everything started going pitch black. She rubbed the side of her head that impacted with the rock and there was blood. It hurt but she didn't care.

She started crawling towards the burning house feeling the heat increase.

"Kathleen! Where are you!" She can hear troubled and husky screaming voice inside the burning estate.

"OH MY GOD! KATHLEEN!" She heard her mom scream and sobbing out crying in hysterics.

Kelli knew something bad had already happened to her sister. "Kathleen…"

The inferno of house and raging fire created a symphony of crackling wood and appliances that seems to be impossible to hear though but she heard her father's words. "We're coming soon, Kathleen." He cried. "We're coming soon."

Kelli came close to the porch but the heat and fire started burning her skin and cooking her alive. She could no longer move. Her eyes were failing her and her mind dove into more blackness.

"Kelli." She heard her fathers' last words. "We love you." Then blackness overcame.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay…?" Valerie asked as she watched the wide eyed girl that just rested but kept her eyes wide open with regret.<p>

Ava looked at her in concern and cupped Kelli's face.

Kelli snapped away from her memory and smiled at the girls. "Oh, yeah. Fine." She lied. Kelli sat up and looked at Ava first then the blonde who she's been feeling bad for.

"Mommy said to wake you up for breakfast." Valerie still looked at the girl with concern.

"Okay, thank you. I'll be there in a minute." She smiled but Valerie kept her concerned look.

Valerie lifted her arm up and offered her hand to Kelli.

The teenager furrowed her eyebrows and looked at the blonde curiously.

"We'll go together." Shifting her hand closer to Kelli.

Kelli didn't say anything but she hopped out of bed and took the girls hand.

Both of Valerie's hands were occupied by a now smiling Ava and the confused teenager.

All three walked out of the room and headed towards the kitchen.

"I hold people's hand whenever I'm scared, sad or happy." The blonde said to Kelli without looking at her and she squeezed her hand.

Kelli's heart strings were being pulled. She missed her little sister terribly. She just squeezed back at the smaller hands that held tightly onto hers'.

The three seemed to make a grand entrance in the kitchen because Brittany clapped and cheered at the formed friendship between Valerie and Kelli.

"Well, isn't it a great morning?" The blonde said cheerfully.

Kelli did her best to smile at the question. Valerie and Ava's hand had calm down her emotions a bit, but morning so far has been far from great.

"Val and Kells, you guys sit and eat with me!" and then turned to Ava, "YOU, my dear, will wake Mami up and invite her to breakfast!"

The little Santana let go of her sisters' hand and crossed her arms and said firmly, "NO ME GUSTA!"

"Fine, you'll stay home and you won't come with us." She sat down as the other two sat on the table staring at Ava. "Fine!"

Ava whimpered, sighed, fidgeted then ran upstairs to the master bedroom.

Brittany laughed and said, "Let's dig in!"

Ava entered the room as silent as she can. Mami was asleep and snoring, but not those big, scary snores that seem to come from a monster; she just breathed heavily.

She tiptoes quietly on the other side of the bed and clambered her way up. The bed was a few inches higher than her but she manages to get herself up.

"Baby, get back in bed, I want to get our cuddle on." She turned around with her eyes still closed and searched for her pregnant wife. Instead, her hand fell on top of something short and a bit pudgy. Her eyes flew open.

The little smiled genuinely at her older twin. She snuggled into her shocked Mami.

"Oh, hi." Looking at her daughter's snuggling affection.

"Mami, I sowry…" The little girl looked at her Mami. "I love you." She hugged her Mami tightly on the waste.

Santana smiled really wide. She felt her heart mend and rejoice at her daughters love for her. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, sweety." She hugged the little girl tightly and started tickling her.

"Mami, I can't breaf!" The girl started wailing her arms around from trying to escape the tickling tan hands that were not of her own.

"So, do you love me again?" The Latina pouted like a dog and whimpered.

"Mami, I looove you!" She jumped on top of the woman, crushing her stomach and chest with her knees.

"OOMPH!" The air was knocked out of Santana and she passed out for five seconds.

"Mami! Okay?" Her daughter's voice can be heard but all she can see was black. It took her a while but her vision came back.

"Yeah…" No she wasn't. She felt dizzy. She got up and the little girl jumped down with her and took her Mami's hand.

"Let's go downstairs." She wobbled but the supporting hand held her tightly.

"Can I have a kiss?" She bent down and blew her cheeks up so she looked like a blowfish.

Ava laughed and kissed her Mami on the lips blowing up her own cheeks in the process.

They held hands and went downstairs to the kitchen smiling at each other the whole time.

Today is going to be a great day.

* * *

><p>The grandfather clock in the hallway struck eight o'clock.<p>

The family dressed in very comfortable attire. Ava and Valerie had their hair in tight but comfortable buns and had matching pink and black leotards, tights, tutus, and black ballet shoes. Brittany had very loose, grey sweats, white sneakers, and a stretchy, grey shirt that exposed her bulging, pregnant mound, and had her hair in a high, tight ponytail that exposed her perfect facial features. Kelli had black tights on, red leg warmers, black loose, flowy top, and black jazz shoes. Santana had a loose bun, white, oversized V-neck and black short shorts.

They all looked like they were a girl group about to rehearse for a freaking concert. They did not only look badass but they all had the talent of dancing and one amazing singer. Brittany has always been the best dancer out of anyone though. Santana can attest to that.

Not more than twenty minutes, the family of women and girls had made it to The Dancing Bar.

"Thought I'd never live to see this day." Kelli said quite happily as she jumped out of the Rover and basking in the full view of Brittany's dance studio. She started feeling better. Finally, she made it here and not passed out. She smiled brightly to herself.

They all went inside and the tall blonde asked, "Hey Mami, may you and the girls go to the stage and set everything up already? I want to show Kells around before we start dancing and singing."

The Latina nodded and smiled taking both girls hands into her own.

"Sing?" Kelli gulped. "I don't know how…" She confessed.

"Calm yo tits, K!" Santana turned around and snapped quickly. "I'm the singer of the family!" She looked at the girl that she gave a ghetto bitch attitude to. She quickly whiplashed her attitude and apologized before her wife said anything. "I'm sorry. See you later."

Santana hastily walked fast almost having to drag her daughters with her to the stage room.

It didn't take her long to turn everything on. Valerie and Ava set themselves on the stage, stretching their muscles that Mommy had taught them.

Santana went to the control room and started playing _Carmen O Fortuna_. She can hear the opera's strong vocals echo throughout the whole room. She watched her daughters start doing pliés with the arm motions and everything. Santana smiled at the view, it was too adorable.

Few minutes later when the womans' echoing voice ceased, Valerie took the mike from a table on the stage and asked, "Mami, can you sing a song for me and Ava?"

She pressed on a button and talked on the microphone "What would you like for me to sing?"

Ava grabbed the mike from her pale sisters' grasp and said in a joyous harmony of words, "_I Got You."_

"Yeah!" The blonde high fived the little girl and said on the mike, "We'll dance to that, Mami!"

Santana smiled and opened her mouth to start the acapella, but Valerie cut in and said, "On stage! It's more fun. Let's pretend we are giving a show to invisible people!"

Santana rolled her eyes but smiled. She couldn't and can never say, "No" to her darling babies.

The Latina walked out of the control room and made her way to the stage. Ava gave her the mike and she ran next to her older sister preparing for their performance/practice.

Santana breathed in and out, turned around and faced the invisible crowd and opened her mouth:

_A place to crash  
>I got you<br>No need to ask  
>I got you<br>Just get on the phone  
>I got you<br>Come and pick you up if I have to_

Santana kept eyes closed as she sang in acapella, she remembered being in Glee club.

_What's weird about it  
>Is we're right at the end<br>And mad about it  
>Just figured it out in my head<br>I'm proud to say  
>I got you<em>

The Latina opened her eyes and there were fire in her eyes. She belted out the chorus.

_Go ahead and say goodbye  
>I'll be alright<br>Go ahead and make me cry  
>I'll be alright<br>And when you need a place to run to  
>For better for worse<br>I got you  
>I got you<em>

She smiled while she sang. Santana turned around to look at her daughters doing pirouettes.

_Ain't falling apart, or bitter  
>Let's be bigger than that and remember<br>The cooling outdoor when you're all alone  
>We'll go on surviving<br>No drama, no need for a show  
>Just wanna say<br>I got you_

Santana and the girls were wrapped up in their performance and never noticed Brittany and Kelli watch them in amazement and awe. Brittany knew Santana and the girls were talented but she is always excited to see them sing and dance. She felt proud.

_Go ahead and say goodbye  
>I'll be alright<br>Go ahead and make me cry  
>I'll be alright<br>And when you need a place to run to  
>For better for worse<br>I got you  
>Go ahead and say goodbye (go ahead)<br>I'll be alright (say goodbye)  
>Go ahead and make me cry<br>I'll be alright  
>And when you need a place to run to<br>For better for worse  
>I got you<em>

"Wow, she's an amazing singer." Kelli's ears were having an orgasm. She knew that Santana could sing, but she never thought she sounded this amazingly perfect.

_'Cause this is love and life  
>And nothing we can both control<br>And if it don't feel right  
>You're not losing me by letting me know<em>

Brittany made her way to the stage and Kelli right behind her. Santana saw them and smiled genuinely as she sang her heart out. The little girls grabbed Brittany and Kelli's hand and said in unison, "Dance!"

Although Brittany seems immobile from being pregnant, she managed to do sautés and a split jetes up in the air perfectly. Ava and Valerie continued with their pirouettes. Kelli breathed in and started doing arabesques, hip hop, and modern altogether as the Latina sang proud.

Brittany raised her eyebrows in surprise and smiled at the teenager. She can dance. She dances very well, almost too well. Brittany underestimated the girl  
><em><br>Go ahead and say goodbye (say goodbye)  
>I'll be alright<br>Go ahead and make me cry  
>I'll be alright<br>And when you need a place to run to  
>For better for worse<br>I got you  
>Go ahead and say goodbye (go ahead)<br>I'll be alright (say goodbye)  
>Go ahead and make me cry<br>I'll be alright  
>And when you need a place to run to<br>For better for worse  
>I got you<em>

Santana's voice powered through the stage and echoed throughout the whole room. Her eyes were closed and she felt the music run through her veins. She loved to perform. The four girls behind them danced beautifully at different paces, rhythms, and moves but they looked perfect altogether.

None of them noticed that there were people in the room with them. The staff and dance instructors watched and smiled in amazement. Mike smiled widely watching his best friends.

_A place to crash  
>I got you<br>No need to ask  
>I got you<em>

As Santana finished the last words and Brittany spun towards her and grabbed onto Santana's shoulder. The Latina held on and they just looked at each other with love and amazement. Brittany brought her lips to Santana's. Neither pushed further but they felt their hearts beat as one.

"WHOOP! WHOOP!" Mike yelled out and started clapping his hands.

Everyone else in the room watching started clapping along with them.

Startled, the women separated, blushed and looked at the crowd that formed while they performed.

Valarie, Ava, and Kelli held each other's hands and bowed to the crowd for their grand and amazing performance. They laughed and giggled.

Santana and Brittany interlocked their hands and bowed. As they stood up their little girls hugged them and Kelli embraced Santana on the waist.

The teenager looked at the Latina and smiled.

Santana knew things would be alright and she smiled back at the girl. "Welcome to the Pierce-Lopez family!" She hugged the teenager tightly and smiled brightly.

Brittany, Ava and Valerie hugged the two women, cheered and laughed. "Group hug!"

Kelli's guilty heart started to ease a bit and she finally felt at home.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! I hope you look forward to the future chapters. Please, comment if you'd like whether it is to comment what you like or disliked. It would be gladly appreciated 3<strong>

**Also, I wrote another oneshot if anyone is interested!**


	14. New Directions Style

**So, this chapter is fairly longer than the rest and I cannot complain about that. Almost the end you guys! I hope all of you have been enjoying the read so far. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Another three months has passed. Everything's almost settled down.<p>

Kelli's a happier person now because she belongs in a family again. She takes care of Ava, Valerie and the dogs as Brittany rests. She gets to dance in the studio too. Brittany's stomach has gone bigger and more defined. Her hormones and morning sickness aren't as bad as before and she can manage. Santana is already working as the President of Sedgwick and running everything more perfectly than Jo ever dreamed of. Now, Santana works less hours but gets paid more, but the only downside is that she's on-call whenever something happens. Ava's speech started to develop and she's a complete blabber mouth. Valerie's remains sweet as ever. Both of them have been growing in height and beauty like their mother's

Today is a celebration. It is Santana's birthday. Her 32nd birthday to be exact.

The grandfather clock in the hallway struck eleven o'clock.

"San, get up! We have to get to the venue soon! And you take a long time to get ready!" The pregnant blonde shook the Latina in her sleep. "WAKE UP!"

"I'm up! Jesus Christ!" Santana didn't and never enjoyed her birthday. "I'm just turning thirty fucking two. BIG DEAL!" She sat up and scoffed. "I'm old and life freaking sucks." She folded her arms.

"I swear, every single year you become grouchier and grouchier. Sesame Street should hire you." The blonde smiled and kissed her wife on the lips happy birthday.

"Someone's got morning breath" the blonde pinched her nose playfully and chided.

"Well, it's your own damned fault; you're the one that kissed me." Santana said matter of factly.

"You are so worth it, morning breath or not." She pushed the Latina down roughly. She straddled the shorter woman, interlocked their fingers and held her hands above her head.

"You know what? I think I like today already." Santana said flirtatiously.

Brittany crushed their lips together but the kiss wasn't deliberate or pushy. It's similar to how they first kissed, perfect in every single way.

Santana felt her heart flutter in different direction. She felt millions of butterflies in her stomach.

Brittany pulled away and smiled ever so radiantly. "Happy Birthday. I love you."

Santana looked up at the blonde and replied, "I love you more."

The double doors in the master bedroom burst open and here came running the dogs, including their daughters'.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAMI! WE LOVE YOU!" The two girls jumped in bed and started kissing, tickling, poking, and hugging their Mami.

Brittany had moved away just in time before she met the same fate Santana did. She watched and laughed at the torture the Valerie and Ava bestowed to their mom.

Santana felt the love radiated, plus she's ticklish, "I can't breathe!" Burst of laughter. "Ava stop poking my sides!" Another surge of laughter. "STOP!" She sounded firm and assertive. The tickling bandits seized immediately. Brittany felt the tension.

Santana sat up, put her hair in a messy ponytail and said, "My turn…" with a smirk and pounced on the tickling bandits.

"MAMI!" Ava laughed in hysterics trying to escape the hands that tickled armpit and sides.

Valerie couldn't even say anything she's getting tickled to hard that tears of laughter started going down her face.

"There. You guys got what you deserve!" Santana looked at her exhausted daughter and stuck out her tongue playfully, mocking the girls.

Valerie and Ava sat up and smiled at their Mami. Valerie hugged Santana on her left side and Ava hugged Santana on her right side. In unison, they said "Happy Birthday, Mami." Then, they gave their Mami a kiss on both sides of the cheek.

"SMILE!" *SNAP!* Brittany took a picture and teared up at the Kodak moment.

Santana smiled and hugged her girls tightly. "Why are you girls so cute and perfect?"

Kelli walked in the room with a tray of Nutella crepes topped with blueberries, strawberries, bananas, peaches, powdered sugar, and a very generous helping of whipped cream.

"Happy birthday!" The teenager walked in and smiled placing the tray in front of Santana. "I have something for you!" She ran downstairs in a hurry.

"Mami, can we eat?" Ava asked.

"Dig in!" The Latina got off the bed and went to Brittany.

"I wonder what she got you…" Brittany cocked her head to the side.

"I hope it's not a sex toy, she'd do something like that." Santana rolled her eyes playfully.

"Mommy, eat some! It's delicious!" Valerie's was already covered in chocolate and whipped cream.

"Better not be eating mine!" Brittany sat next to her daughters and she's being fed by Ava.

Santana smiled and looked at the emerging figure from the stairs.

The girl looked exhausted and a bit pale who walked over to Santana.

"K, are you alright? You look kinda sick." Santana looked at the girl with concern and a wrinkled forehead.

The girl shook her head and breathed deeply, "I'm fine. Here." She held out a box.

This box wasn't ordinary. It was a rectangle shaped box. The box was colored light turquoise, with a hint of sky blue. The box is made of satin, really smooth and silky satin. There's a white ribbon the securely wrapped around it. There in the dead center of the box top, it read _Tiffany & Co._

Santana's eyed went wide. She looked at the box and to Kellie and down the box again. "HO-LY. CRAP."

Brittany and the girls in bed looked at her curiously.

"Happy Birthday, Santana." Kelli grabbed Santana's left hand and placed the box there.

"Kelli, I can't accept this! This-" Kelli cut in Santana's sentence.

"Is something I can afford." The teenager smiled and looked at Santana. "It's your birthday. This is for you."

"OPEN THE DAMN BOX!" Brittany said with her mouth full of fruits and Nutella crepes.

Santana held the box in her trembling hand. First, she slowly pulled one side of the ribbon and undid the perfect arrangement. Next, she opened the box and she can smell the material of the box. Third, she shifted the tissues that covered her- "OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

Brittany got up and strode next to Santana. "What do you say, San? Oh! HOLY SWEET HELL!" She looked at the box and gasped like Santana. "HOLY. SWEET. HELL." She repeated.

"How'd you know I wanted this?" To Santana's amazement, Kelli got her what her eyes have been set on for the past month. She pulled out a gold chain necklace and a pendant that resembled a spiraling teardrop of some sort.

"Well, I've seen you looking at it at the internet so I got it for you." As if it's not a big deal.

Brittany read the paper inside that contained the necklaces description, "Paloma's Venezia Luce Pendant. Inspired by Venice's grand hanging lanterns and their fluid spiral patterns. Pendant in 18k gold. Size large, on a 24" chain. Original designs copyrighted by Paloma Picasso."

Santana pulled her hair to the side and turned around her back facing Kelli, "Put it on, please!"

Kelli took the necklace from the tan hands and put the necklace around the tan silky neck, "And there you go!"

Santana ran to her mirror in the walk in closet and jumped up and down. She fucking loved it.

"KELLI. OH MY GOD! I LOVE IT!" She ran to the teenager. Grabbed her face and kissed her lips thank you. "I'm gonna go shower!" The Latina strode into the bathroom delighted and happy as ever.

"Mami kissed Kelli!" Ava's eyes were in shock! "Mami loves Kelli!" The girl started jumping up and down on the bed.

Valerie smiled and stuck out her thumb in approval of the girls present and the kiss.

Neither of the girls thought it's weird that girls kiss girls and guys kiss guys or girls and guys kiss each other. Growing up with two mommies opened their eyes and heart to all types of love.

"Scoring from my wife I see." Brittany raised her left eyebrow and smiled coyly. "You are so lucky I am pregnant and can't beat your ass!" She punched the teenager lightly on the arm.

"Hey, at least I got my first kiss! Even if it cost me almost $3000!" Kelli shrugged and rolled her eyes playfully.

"I seriously didn't think you were being serious! It costs a lot!" Brittany's blue eyes became wide with amazement.

"I asked for your permission and you didn't actually say no…"

"I know, but I thought you were going to get her like flowers or something."

"No, I even said a Tiffany necklace she's been oodling on for so long now. So, you aren't mad at me for getting her jewelry… Are you?" The teenager fiddled with her fingers as she cast her eyes downward away from the blue piercing eyes.

"Please! I got a way better present than you! I have three gifts for her!" Brittany said proudly and puffed up her chest. "She's going to be more… uh related…?" Brittany's eyes looked lost.

"Oh, you mean elated?" The teenager looked up as she suggested the word.

"Yeah! She's going to be much more elated with my gifts." She smiled.

"I can't actually have sex with her, she's married."

"Hey, don't say that in front of the girls! It's not that, but that's a given!" Brittany blushed. "Don't you dare even think about doing it with my wife!" She turned around and went back eating the crepes.

Kelli laughed and went downstairs in her room. As she went inside her room, her body slumped and crashed onto the bed.

"Please, not now. Not yet." Her face started getting paler and paler. The happiness drained from her face and body.

"Kelli, you can do this. Don't give up just yet." She crawled into the bed and slept with her face facing down, burying her face just in case someone walks in.

"You can do this." Her eyes started getting heavy.

"We love you." She heard a familiar voice say to her before she slept another dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany arrived in front of the Great American Music Hall in Union Square in their Benz at four in the afternoon. The party will start at seven and end at twelve.<p>

Since this event is Monte Carlo themed, Brittany decided it will be an adults only party, which is a nice change. Ava and Valerie were getting babysat by Kelli and they promised to get her a Mac Book and $200 for babysitting.

Santana could see her assistant emerging from the tall double doors that led to the venue they rented for the night.

"Mrs. Pierce-Lopez's." She greeted them very business-like.

"Jess, calm down." Santana greeted her assistant with a pat on the shoulder. "Britt's paying you for putting all of this together, but you're also here as my friend and a guest." She gave the girl a very genuine smile.

"I am stressing out…" the short Asian girl hesitated "Santana." She finished her sentence.

"Well, what can we do to help?" Brittany looked at the Asian.

"I got everything in check. Food is being prepped and ready in the kitchen. We have the refreshments and wine assembled. The venue is perfectly decorated. We even have a craps, roulettes, slot machines, black jack table, and a pool table. Everything is perfect." The poor woman's eyes twitched and the bags underneath her eyes were darker than her eyeliner.

"Then why the hell are you stressing?" Santana rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Because I want everything perfect…" The Asian girl said.

"Jessica _calmate_, si? That's Britt I picked you!" She grabbed the woman's shoulder and gave them a squeeze. "She trusts you. I trust you." She admitted.

The Asian woman looked stunned "Really..?" She looked directly at the chocolate eyes in front of her with a surprise.

"Yeah, totally!" The blonde said to Jessica. "San talks about how without you she couldn't possibly survive!"

The Latina let go of the woman's shoulders and walked away. She was blushing at the truth Brittany said out loud. "Let's go inside."

Jessica and Brittany followed behind the Latina. Santana stopped in front of them and her mouth gaped. "Holy sweet hell, Jess." Everything looked extravagant. It wasn't those cheap looking Vegas/Monte Carlo themes. This looked like an actual Vegas casino. She's definitely the right woman for this job.

Jessica's cell started ringing out, _Hey! Hey! Hey! You and me keep on dancing in the dark. It's been tearing us apart. Never knowing what we are. Hey! Hey! Hey! You- _"Hello?" The Asian answered the phone.

Brittany and Santana looked at each other in confusion.

"Excellent! Thank you so much." Her exhaustion seemed to disappear. "Be here around six, please! Again, thank you!" Jessica had slapped a big smile on her face. "I got you Go-Go dancers for you birthday!"

"Where'd you get your ringtone?" The blonde asked in a confused tone.

"Yeah, where the hell get that?" Santana demanded.

Jessica noticed the shift of tone in her boss's voice so she answered immediately. "I was in show choir when I was in high school. The Teenage Scream!" She reminisced happily at the memory. "We made it to Nationals. There was this new group from Ohio called New Directions and they had written their own songs. It was amazing!"

Both Brittany and Santana looked at each other and smiled at the memory.

"But there was this awkward moment where their soloist kissed. I think that's what dragged them down, but in my opinion they should have placed top ten."

Santana grunted and rolled her eyes at the memory. She went Lima Heights on Hobbit and Finnocence. They deserved it.

Jessica eye balled the Latina's reaction to her last sentence. She's confused. "Anyway, their group song was perfect! Whoever wrote that is a genius. It is both catchy and inspirational."

Brittany interlocked her fingers with Santana's and squeezed it congratulating her for her song writing and her amazingness.

Santana smiled proudly.

"I don't get it. What's going on with you two?" The Asian woman asked.

"Hey Jess, did the voices sound like this?" Brittany winked. Both Santana and Brittany harmonized and sang.

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

Santana then sang her solo beautifully as if she was back on stage again doing the dance moves.

_You and me keep on dancing in the dark,  
>It's been tearing me apart,<br>Never knowing what we are._

"Or this part!" Santana mused and sang Artie's part as Brittany sang out her lines perfectly.

_Lay it all down  
>Got something to say<br>Lay it all down  
>Throw your doubt<br>Do or die now  
>Step onto the plate<br>Blow the door wide open and  
>UP! UP! AND AWAY!<em>

The Asian woman remained immobile with shock and admiration.

"Wrote the song by myself!" The Latina smirked with pride. "Cause that's how we do it in Lima Heights." Santana snapped her fingers at each syllable in her sentence. Her badass-self emerged.

"OH MY GOD!" Jessica jumped up and down. "You guys were in New Directions!" She started fangirling. "I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!" She looked at her priding boss. "YOU wrote that!" The Asian woman screamed. "I wanted to hug all of you for the amazing song writing but all of you looked sad and pissed, especially that Latina- Wait!" She looked at Santana. "You're the girl who went berserk and started raging in Spanish!"

Santana walked through the double doors and left the blonde and her fangirling assistant behind.

"You guys were amazing!" Jessica turned to Brittany and beamed.

"We were really that good?" Brittany smiled and asked.

"Hell yeah! We were very worried that you were to take our place in top ten." The woman admitted. "I didn't know that you guys were in New Direction, not that you couldn't tell." She felt embarrassed because of her fangirling.

"Please!" Brittany laughed. "Most of them are coming tonight!"

The Asian woman screamed but quickly regained herself again.

"So, the song was about you and her? Her love for you?"

Brittany smiled and winked. "Fuck yeah."

* * *

><p>Kelli certainly started to not feel well. It is coming back to her. She couldn't let them know.<p>

"Kelli, are you okay?" Ava tugged on the teenagers hand and looked at her with concern. She tried pulling out the teenager out of her bed but she remained giving a solemn smile.

"Yeah, Av. I'm great." Kelli tried smiling her best.

"I got you water." The little blonde handed her a glass of water.

"Thank you." She took a sip and placed it on her bedside table. "You guys are such nice kids. Your mommies raised you well."

"How about you? Were you nice when you were a kid?" Valerie pushed Ava up the bed and jumped up as well. They sat on the bed while looking at the weak girl.

Kelli was a bit hesitant at first but she let them into her world. "When I was little like you guys, I was an angel. I would be a very good girl and my parents loved me a lot." She smiled at first then her face turned grave. "When I was twelve, things changed. Looks mattered, who I hung out with mattered, and what you did mattered." She looked at the girls, right in the eyes. "I became different. My parents still loved me, but I didn't love myself." She sighed. "My little sister hated me." Her heart ached a bit from the memory. "When my family…" She looked at the girls carefully and chose different words, "went to heaven, I became even more hateful. I ran away from the homes I lived in and I never talked to anyone. I pushed everyone away." She sat up, mustering all her strength to do so to make it seem she was physically strong. "When I was fifteen, I became very sick. I thought I was going to go to heaven too, but the doctor told me not yet." She closed her eyes and thought how she spent almost a year and a half in the hospital bed. "I changed again. I became nicer, better and generous person."

"Angel again?" Ava asked.

"No, not an angel. A fallen angel isn't an angel anymore. You are as tainted as your heart is." She shook what she said off and continued. "My sickness came back this year, but I didn't let it stop me. I ran away and came here." She smiled genuinely. "The only person that has inspired me is your Mommy. Her dancing moves me and she inspires me to live, to be free."

Valerie held onto the Kelli's hand and hugged her tightly. "Please, don't go to heaven!" She started crying. "You're one of us now. You can't leave me and Ava alone."

Ava hugged the sickly looking teenager and started crying as well.

"We love you!" Valerie buried her crying face in Kelli's stomach.

Kelli smiled and started tearing up. "I love you guys too."

* * *

><p>"You guys ready?" Rachel asked the group. "We are going to do this New Direction style." She beamed with excitement. "We all remember how to dance and who's singing what parts, correct?"<p>

Everyone rolled their eyes and the Latina of the group spoke up, "Hobbit shut it and let's get this show on the road!"

"Okay, okay Santana. I am sorry. But-"

The group sighed. Some threw their hands in the air in disbelief and others sighed.

"Rachel." Quinn looked at the smaller girl. "Can we please just sing?"

"Here I am regretting asking her to put this together." Santana rolled her eyes.

"No, I am pleased that you have asked me, Santana. All of you should know by now that I am an expert at this-" She was cut off by Kurt.

He took the microphone from Rachel's hand and announced, "Everyone, please gather your attention here." Rachel struggled to get the mike back but Finn and Puck grabbed her and placed her in her position. "I would like to present New Directions!" He ran to his spot and threw the mike to Finn.

The band started playing and guitar solo started dominated the room. The group harmonized into their parts.

_Da da da da da da da da  
>Dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum<em>

_Just a small town girl  
>Livin' in a lonely world<br>She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

Finn sounded amazing and he felt his blood rush.

_Just a city boy  
>Born and raised in South Detroit<br>He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

Santana hated to admit it, but Rachel sounds damn good. Okay, she sounds amazing. The guitar solo powered throughout the whole venue. From the outside, it seemed like there was a concert going on in there.

_Da da da da da da da da  
>Dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum<em>

_CHILL OUT!_

The group sang with smiling faces

_A singer in a smoky room_

Puck sang his part like he was on one of his rock concerts. Santana's voice echoed throughout the whole room and grabbed attention. None of her co-workers new she could sing perfectly. She beamed with excitement and pride.

_A smell of wine and cheap perfume_

Then they harmonized.

_For a smile they can share the night  
>It goes on and on and on and on<em>

_Ba rup ba rup ba rup ba rup  
>Da rup da rup da rup da rup<em>

The crowd got up and started dancing and singing. They loved the performance as much as the New Directions performed it.

_Strangers waiting  
>Up and down the boulevard<br>Their shadows searching in the night  
>Streetlight people<br>Living just to find emotion  
>Hiding somewhere in the night<em>

Working hard to get my fill  
>Everybody wants a thrill<br>Payin' anything to roll the dice just one more time

Some will win, some will lose  
>Some were born to sing the blues<br>Oh, the movie never ends  
>It goes on and on and on and on<p>

Strangers waiting  
>Up and down the boulevard<br>Their shadows searching in the night  
>Streetlight people<br>Living just to find emotion  
>Hiding somewhere in the night<p>

DON'T STOOOOOOOP!

Mercedes belted out her powerful vocals and received a standing ovation.

_Don't stop believin'  
>Hold on to that feelin'<br>Streetlight people_

Don't stop believin'  
>Hold on<br>Streetlight people

Don't stop believin'  
>Hold on to that feelin'<br>Streetlight people  
>Uh- ahhhhhhhhhhhh!<br>Don't stop!

The group ended with their heads down and lined up next to each other, holding hands.

The room erupted with smiles, screams, applauding, claps, and encore.

Jessica can be seen in the front crying and screaming holding her hands out to the new directions as if she were a teenage girl in a boy band concert.

The New Direction group hugged and Artie said, "I don't know how we lost ya'll!" He said in his gangster voice.

"It doesn't matter anymore because we are all winners!" Rachel looked at everyone with love and earnest.

"Oh shut up dwarf!" Santana grabbed the shorted girl who squeaked and hugged her tightly. The group joined in the hug.

Brittany yelled out at the top of her lungs, "BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!" Fist pumping the air.

* * *

><p>The grandfather clock in the hallway struck one in the morning.<p>

Santana and Brittany barely got in the house. Aside from being tired, they felt adrenaline go through their veins from the excitement of the party, and Santana was drunk.

"San go upstairs and change. I'll check on everything and the girls." Brittany kissed her wife on the cheek and patted her butt up the first steps on the stairs.

Brittany put the alarm on, shut the lights off and made her way to Kelli's room. The light was still on so she wondered if she was still awake.

Brittany knocked lightly on the door just in case the girl was asleep. She opened the door carefully and smiled.

Kelli, Ava, Valerie, ABC and Belle were asleep in the bed, snoring.

She took grabbed for her camera in her purse and snapped at the peaceful and cute memory that lay asleep in bed.

She turned off the lights, shut the door and went upstairs.

Santana already lay in bed with her eyes closed, changed and cleaned. She never liked going to bed not showering.

"San, I just saw the cutest thing in the world!" She closed the door and ran to her resting wife.

"Was it the little person living under the stairs with a rubber duck?" Santana kept her eyes shut.

"No, he didn't show up today…" Her blue eyed looked far into nothing. She snapped back into reality and showed Santana the picture she took moments ago.

"Awwww…" The drunk Latina sat up and admired the picture. "That's fucking adorable. Look at them." She started pointing at each sleeping body. She noticed a pale girl. "What's wrong with her?" She pointed to Kelli's face. "She looks dead."

"Well, throughout the whole day she's been kinda dizzy and what not. She hasn't been feeling very good."

They looked at each other with fearful eyes. So they slowly made their way down stairs into Kelli's room.

Once they got into the room Santana hurriedly turned one the lights. Santana hesitated to touch the girl. She looked at Kelli and "Holy shit!" She gasped, stirring the sleeping figures.

"San, she isn't waking up!" Brittany yelled.

The dogs looked started and jumped of bed, shaking their body awake and sat staring. Ava and Valerie were half asleep but looked at the teenager who looked dead.

"You can't go to heaven yet!" Valerie cried out. She ran to Brittany and hugged her crying.

Santana looked at her and to the pale girl.

"San! Check on her!" Brittany kneeled and hugged the crying girl. Ava went down and hugged her Mommy, tearing up.

Santana got on the bed, but stopped to check on the girl. She lifted her hand up to the girls face and she gasped. The girl was cold, and lifeless. Santana then put her other hand to the girls' chest, trying to feel for her chest rising and falling as she breathed, but nothing. Santana's drunkiness faded away as tears formed in her eyes. She shook the girl and yelled, "Wake the fuck up, Kells!"

Ava, Valerie and Brittany started crying and sniffing tears in the background.

Santana lifted her arm and slapped the girls face hard. No response.

"Kelli,.." She started crying. She laid put her right ear on the girls' left breast and listened. "Please, wake up…"

_DUG-DUG_

She heard the heart beat and sat up, looking at the unconscious girl carefully and examined her.

Kelli opened her eyes which bestowed almost black bags underneath her eyes and smiled.

Santana sat the girl up and hugged her tightly. "What the fuck is going on?" She cried as she held the frail girl against her.

"I'm so sorry…" The girl clearly has a hard time breathing. Her breathes were shallow.

Brittany got up, wiped her face and said "I'm calling the ambulance." She took out her cell and started calling 911.

"No please don't! I am fine. I just didn't eat throughout the whole day and I am anemic." The teenager begged.

"What? Why the hell would you do that?" Santana felt her blood boiling. "That's stupid Kelli!" She looked at the girl with hurt eyes. "Don't do that!"

Brittany sat up and stared at the frail girl. She put her phone down. "I'm getting you iron pills and I am making you spinach omelet. You need iron in you." She left the room abruptly.

People think Brittany's stupid, but she has one of the most beautiful minds in the world. She's quick minded, witty and she stores information in her brain as if she were completing a puzzle.

"I'm just tired. I swear." She said quietly.

Santana hugged her tightly. "Please, don't scare us like that again. I love you. We love you."

"I love you guys too." The girl said in return but felt her body wrench with pain.

* * *

><p>The grandfather clock in the hallway rang. It was already three o'clock in the morning.<p>

"San," the pregnant blonde turned around and looked at her horror struck wife laying right next to her. "Is Kelli going to be okay?"

Santa sighed heavily. "I don't know Britt Britt…" She then noticed her blonde tear up a bit in her peripherals and turned to her. "I am sure she will." Santana said with enthusiasm and cuddled next to the blonde, peppering kisses on her face.

"I haven't seen you that scared since I held the knife the wrong way and made my hand bleed and almost stabbed myself."

Santana smiled at the funny yet terrifying memory. Brittany tried making dinner for the family but everything just turned into a blood bath. Then, she thought about Kelli, how pale, sick, and dead she looked. She cares for the girl.

"San?" Brittany propped herself on left elbow and hovered the Latina's face.

Santana started crying. It must have been from her fading adrenaline rushes, the alcohol in her system, her tiredness but she honestly felt scared for the girl. She couldn't do anything to help Kelli. She slapped her hard too!

Brittany sat up and grabbed her weeping Latina. She cradled her and kissed her. "San, it's okay."

"Is it? I couldn't help her! What if she-" The Latina sobbed and held tightly against the Brittany's shirt making it wet with her tears.

"San! She did wake up! Baby, breathe." She rubbed her back and kissed her lips for comfort. Brittany felt and tasted the tears that escaped her wife's eyes. She never liked seeing Santana cry. This is the only time Brittany never knows what to do.

Santana kissed back even harder and cried more. After a few moments of the lingering kiss, she calmed down and looked at the Brittany and asked with such pain, "She's keeping something from us, isn't she?"

"I know she is." The blonde sighed and looked down.

They embraced each other in silence and Brittany perked up unexpectedly.

"Oh shit!" She let go of Santana leaving the girl to fall backwards in bed and confused. Brittany ran to the dark walk in closet.

Santana sat up and tried prying her eyesight through the darkness. She rubbed the tears away from her eyes to see if her vision can improve.

"Here you go!" Brittany glided onto bed and startled Santana. Brittany turned on the bedside table lamp and she looked ecstatic clapping her fingers and smiling wide.

A small black satin box was shoved into Santana's hand.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY! AGAIN!"

Santana opened the box and found a beautiful ring. This was no ordinary ring though.

"Holy fucks Britt!" The girl held the box with a stretch out arm examining it carefully. She put her other hand on her chest. "It's…" She shook her head.

"It's beautiful, say it!" The blonde beamed and bit her bottom lip.

"EXPENSIVE!"

"What? No! It's your birthday, San!" Brittany threw her hands up in disbelief. "Are you kidding me?" She turned around and plopped on her side in the bed. "Night!" She is pissed.

"Britt Britt!" Santana scooted to the blonde who's ignoring her. "Baby," she said it more calmly. "I really, really love it." She smiled and kissed Brittany on the cheek. "May you put it on my finger? Cause you know, if you like then you shoulda put a ring on it." She hoped that this made her wife laugh.

Brittany smiled and turned around. She sat up and put the beauty on Santana's right ring finger. She watched her wife's eyes go wide with excitement. "You do like it though, right?"

Santana looked at the ring. There was a black, shiny pearl nested in between the two tiers shaped into a U that held up the pearl securely. The ring's accented with two small flowers which bestowed two smaller crème colored pearls on top of each flower. There was also a leaf that had small diamonds. Around the perimeter of the ring was a trail of sparkling diamonds.

"It's called the Sakura Ring II. The band is pink gold, but I don't get it. It's not pink." The blonde looked at the ring in her wife's finger. She smiled in delight. "Hey, do you think Mr. Krabs will miss Pearl if I brought her from Mikimoto like your ring?"

Santana looked at Brittany. "Brittany, you've given me so much already. My birthday party. Valerie. Ava. The baby. Our life together." She paused and looked at her ring admirably examining the back of her hand. "This! It's all too much, but I love it." She pushed the pregnant woman down and captured her lips.

Brittany moaned.

Santana smirked. She interlaced their legs together and kept at Brittany's side since she didn't want the baby to be crushed. She hovered over the blonde face and kissed her passionately.

The Latina broke the kiss and turned off the lamp in the bedside table. "I'll show you my thanks right now." But she yawned deeply before dipping her head back down to capture Brittany's lips.

"San, I know you're tired and still buzzed. Rest for now." She pushed Santana down next to her and cuddled. "We can share sweet lady kisses and sweet lady lovin' when we get to Hawaii."

Santana jerked her head and glared at Brittany. "Huh?" She is lost.

"Oh crap, I forgot about your other present." She turned around and opened the bedside table drawer and presented an envelope and papers. "Here!"

Santana grabbed the papers and envelope quickly and scanned as if she were working out a case at her stressful job.

"The flights for September 19, which is two days from now." She shook her head. "First class?" She looked at the blonde. "Four days?" She shook her head again. "Baby, I can't go! I have work and that's a long vacation."

"Before you reject me again, hold on." She blonde held onto the brunettes' hand. "I asked Jo earlier to look at the company for four days. He HAPPILY agreed. I even told Jess. She knows the protractors."

"Protocols, Britt." Santana smiled and eased up a bit.

"I was going to take us to Bora Bora cause Kim K. went there and I know how much you love her in that video-"

Santana smiled and giggled. She does love Kim's sex tape!

"But since Kelli doesn't have a passport, Hawaii is the closest we can to an island and vacation time with the family. Plus, I'm sure Kim's been there already." She thought deeply.

"Britt, you've spent like $50,000 on me!" Santana shook her head.

Brittany smirked and said "Oh shut the fuck up. I'm like your sugar papa or mama or something like that."

Santana laughed.

"Santana," Brittany pushed Santana down, threw the envelope and papers on the ground and straddled the smaller woman "I can never put a price on you. You are worth more than money, then materials, electronics and whatever." She kissed the girls lips and looked at her deeply.

Santana smiled and felt her heat beat. "Oh, the baby kicked again." It kicked Santana on the stomach lightly and she couldn't help but smile more brightly.

"The baby gets excited whenever I talk to you, hear your voice, and see you."

"I love you Brittany Susan Pierce." Santana caressed the Brittany's cheek with the back of her hand.

"Santana, all those things, they're replaceable. You, you're one of a kind and something I will never ever find in my lifetime again." She locked their fingers and pinned them down next to Santana's face. "I love you." She peppered kisses all over the tan face. She got off and snuggled in close to her wife. "Let's get some sleep."

Santana held onto the woman she's loved ever since they were little. She brushed her hair and rubbed her back. She heard the woman breathe hard. Brittany fell asleep.

_Today was something_. Santana thought. _Tiffany necklace. Party. Don't Stop Believing_. She smiled at their reunion and performance. _Kelli…_ Her heart wrenched and hugged the woman tighter. _I hope she gets better or I'll drag her sick ass to a doctor soon_. She huffed out air in frustration. _The baby kicks whenever I'm around Brittany_! Her heart jumped back to excitement. She looked at the ring through the darkness. _This bling ass ring! Hawaii and away from work, thank you Jesus!_ She turned to the sleeping beauty and kissed her forehead. _Brittany. _Her eyes started getting heavy and she fell asleep with her last thought. _Brittany_.

* * *

><p><strong>Please comment, review, complain, rant, etc. I love interacting with my readers and getting feedbacks! Stay tuned for the next chapter. Thank you for reading!<strong>


	15. Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride

**Sorry for taking a while in updating. I have been busy and yesterday was my birthday. So I present you the next chapter of Mami&Mommy. Two more chapters after this and the end.**

* * *

><p>The sun was almost setting in the pink and orange sky and the warm breeze tangled through their hair. Santana drove through the coast riding a rented white convertible Camaro. She felt like a total badass. But of course she had to drive safely and slower considering she has her angels in the back with Kelli.<p>

Hawaii is the paradise they just needed to get away from. Fresh air. Friendly people. Culture shock. Different yet delicious cuisine. Perfect vacation.

The tall blonde riding shot gun held onto her straw hat and glasses as she turned around and looked at the girls in the back. "You guys okay?" She smiled.

Ava stuck her thumbs up and Valerie smiled brightly. Kelli was too distracted by the scenic view of the coast in contrast to the forest infested island. She snapped here and there with her camera.

"How about you, Kells? You look way better than two days ago." She talked a bit louder so the teenager can hear her and observed the teenager through her sun glasses.

"I am golden!" She raised her arms up in the air and breathed in the salty warm air that filled her lungs.

Brittany then turned back around and looked at Santana driving the car to their destination. She leaned on the center console and kissed the tan cheek.

Santana smiled and looked at her wife mouthing out "I love you." She turned on the radio and the Beach Boys came on just in time.

_Wouldn't it be nice if we were older  
>Then we wouldn't have to wait so long<br>And wouldn't it be nice to live together  
>In the kind of world where we belong<em>

Brittany started humming along with the song and breathing all the air she can.

_You know it's gonna make it that much better_  
><em>When we can say goodnight and stay together<em>

_Wouldn't it be nice if we could wake up_  
><em>In the morning when the day is new<em>  
><em>And after having spent the day together<em>  
><em>Hold each other close the whole night through<em>

_Valerie started clapping to the beat of the song and Ava joined in._

_Happy times together we've been spending_  
><em>I wish that every kiss was neverending<em>  
><em>Wouldn't it be nice<em>

Santana kept driving and weaving through the roads to get to their next family activity, which was kayaking in the sunset or riding a boat in the sunset. She felt calm and tranquil being with her family and just having fun. But her moment of tranquility was ruined. She heard some God-awful screeching in the back of her. It was Kelli singing.

_Maybe if we think and wish and hope and pray it might come true_  
><em>Baby then there wouldn't be a single thing we couldn't do<em>  
><em>We could be married<em>  
><em>And then we'd be happy<em>

_Wouldn't it be nice_

Santana thought to herself "Dear Lord, put that voice out of its misery!" She looked to Brittany and the girls in the back who were getting full exposure to Kelli's vocal nightmare. They all had a funny look on their face and stopped humming and clapping to the song. Santana started laughing and Kelli thought they were enjoying her singing so she sang louder.

_You know it seems the more we talk about it_  
><em>It only makes it worse to live without it<em>  
><em>But let's talk about it<em>  
><em>Wouldn't it be nice<em>

_Good night my baby_  
><em>Sleep tight my baby<em>

"Ugh! Thank the Lord!" The Latina yelped out. "I thought I was listening to a fourteen year old boy going through puberty singing in his grandma's funeral!" She laughed.

Kelli's face turned fire crotch red and sunk low on her seat.

"San!" Brittany slapped the Latina's hand on the wheel and turned around and smiled carefully at the embarrassed teenager. "Kells, don't worry. It wasn't that bad." She bit her bottom lip for lying.

"Oh please! Sugar sounds way better than her and she sounds like nine cats getting it on." Santana rolled her eyes and grunted a laugh.

"Mami, that's mean!" Ava looked at the rear view mirror glaring at her Mami.

"If you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all." Valerie crossed her arms and also glared at Santana through the rear view mirror.

Kelli smiled for having the girls defend her. She started laughing and she laughed even harder. "I know, I sound so horrible. At least I can dance. I can dance better than you." She pointed a finger at the back of Santana's head and stuck out her tongue.

Santana checked her side mirrors and looked back quickly before stopping her car on the side of the road.

Brittany looked around, "I don't think we can ride the boat here. We're still on the road."

The Latina smirked and turned around facing the teenager. "Why don't you get your sweet ass down and dance the rest of the way? Hm?" She raised her eyebrows as she threatened the brunette. "Say anything more and I will endz you!" She drove off faster heading to their destination.

"I promise to stop singing, if you promise to stop dancing!" Kelli wasn't phased by Santana's threats at all. She's gotten used to it since months passed.

Santana just rolled her eyes and drove faster to where the boats are.

* * *

><p>"San, are you okay?" Brittany held the Latina's hand holding tightly onto the wooden boat.<p>

She isn't okay. Santana gagged uncontrollably. "I though boat rides were supposed to be relaxing and romantic." She gagged again and she felt vomit rise up her throat. She shook her head and swallowed it. "Fucking shit!"

Brittany leaned forward and started rubbing her wife's back for comfort. "Baby, do you want gum?" She fished for the Eclipse gum in her pockets and purse. "Here." She unwrapped the gum for her.

Santana took the piece of gum hurriedly and started chewing and immediately her stomach felt calmer and relaxed. Her breathe wouldn't stink of her vomit either!

"Mami! Mommy!" Ava waved from afar near the shore on a boat. She started paddling although they weren't moving; two guys that worked there held onto them and watch them. Kelli sat on the beach idly smiling at the girls rowing in front of her.

"San, this is so romantic." She leaned forward and kissed the brunette's back of the head. "This is perfect."

Santana turned around and pecked Brittany on the lips. She didn't want her throw up stanching mouth to mack on Brittany.

"Look! The Sun's setting! Make a wish!" The blonde shut her eyes and started mumbling things.

Santana laughed and said, "Britt Britt, it's the first star that comes after sunset you make a wish for." She tapped once on the blonde's scrunched up and disappointed nose.

The sun had went down and Brittany looked sad. She looked up and gaped. "San, all these stars are the first ones to come out!"

Santana looked up and "Wow…"

The stars were appearing brighter and brighter as the sun disappeared into the horizon. They were able to see the Milky Way. Being on the far side of the island in a secluded area had its perks, like this one.

"There you go baby." Santana turned around and faced the blonde. "You can make as many wishes as you want."

"I already made a wish during sunset, remember?" The blonde asked.

"What did you wish for?" The Latina leaned forward and rested herself between her wife's arms.

"I wished for a milky way bar cause I'm getting really hungry, instead I got this milky way." She looked up the stars that blanketed the lit dark blue sky. "I like this better because I get to share it with you." The blonde's eyes glimmered underneath the glowing diamonds.

Santana blushed and peppered kisses on the blondes' neck.

"Time to eat!" They turned around at the shore. The little straw hut was set and the Luau was just to begin.

Brittany was hungry so she grabbed both of the paddles and started rowing back. She made the fifteen boat ride to five.

Brittany practically jumped off the boat and went to the fire lit area where she could smell food was being served.

Santana got off the boat and followed the starving blonde.

"Try this Mami, it tastes so good." Brittany shoved something of a green goo in the Latina's mouth.

It looked gross as Brittany put it in her mouth but the flavor was something else. Santana really liked this green blob that was shoved into her mouth.

"It's called squid Luau, miss." A beautiful and voluptuous hula dancer said happily.

Santana looked at the table and there was a lot. There was even a whole roasted pig! The five of them couldn't possibly finish this, so Santana had an idea. "Everyone here is going to eat with us."

Ava grabbed more plates and started out handing it to the people that helped set this up, cooked it, and worked there.

"Miss, there's no need-"

"We would enjoy the company! Plus, food gathers people together." Brittany smiled and took a bite of spam wasabi. "Geez, I love this." She grabbed a spoonful of Lomi Lomi salmon and basically inhaled it instead of eating it. "Please eat!"

"It'll be our pleasure." Santana smiled at everyone. "There's a lot of food. Caring is sharing."

"Aw, why the hell not. Dig in!" The big ukulele player laughed out.

The fifteen people made a pandemonium in the food area and seated themselves on the sand talking and laughing with the generous family.

"What's this, this and this?" Santana pointed at three different dishes but got a spoonful of each.

Tony the fire spitter said, "That's Lau-Lau, very good. This is Poke, delicious dish." He then stopped and put his plate down and ripped off the pigs legs and handed it to Santana. "This, you definitely have to eat this if you want to embrace the Hawaiian culture." He laughed out loud.

Santana just held the pigs leg, but damn! It smells so good and heavily. She laughed and sat next to Brittany.

"Can I have some?" Brittany eyes the pig leg.

Santana took a bite of the savory, hot meat and took a crunchy bite of the perfectly roasted skin. She held it towards her wife who took several bits out of it.

"This is so good!" Santana loved the food they were eating. Usually she'd be picky but the hospitality and the smell just got to her. No regrets in that. She took a sip of the drink and nodded approvingly.

"That is pineapple ice tea, ma'am. My own special recipe." Tony smiled and held his glass up. "Cheers!"

* * *

><p>"Time to go to sleep girls, it's late." Santana walked in Ava and Valerie's bedroom.<p>

"Mami, we not finished with Lilo and Stitch!" Ava crossed her arms and furrowed her eyebrows.

Santana looked at the angered little girl and paused the DVD playing. "Okay, go get change and I will let you finish." She smiled and kissed Valerie and Ava on the forehead.

The girls jumped up and down and ripped their clothes off. In a matter of a minute they managed to get change into pj's and brushed their teeth, and then they snuggled back in bed.

"I will put an hour on the TV timer so it can turn off by itself. The movie will be done in thirty minutes and I expect you two to be asleep after, okay?"

"Okay Mami!" The girls shook in excitement. "Goodnight."

Santana closed the door and made her way to Kelli's room.

She opened the door and the girl was already asleep in her bed, breathing heavily. Santana turned off her lights and went to her bedroom.

Brittany was outside in the balcony looking at the stars, the city, the water, and breathing in the fresh, warm, salty air.

Santana felt frisky tonight so she crept quietly to her wife and cupped her breasts, giving them a little squeeze.

Brittany moaned out loud but shut her mouth quickly so no one can hear her.

Santana started peppering kisses on the perfect, silky neck and kept on kneading and squeezing her breasts.

Brittany bit her bottom lip but trembled against the sensation. She can feel herself getting off at the pleasure.

Santana licked and nipped at the woman's ear. She went underneath her night gown and started pinching lightly at the nipples.

"San…" Brittany is losing it. She needed more. "San, you aren't the only one who has a surprise attack." She detached herself from the Latina and spun around. Now, she was behind Santana. "Turn around and get down on your knees."

Santana smiled. She was still hungry. As she knelt down she stared at the dildo in front of her. "This Britt?" She took the pink fair sized dildo and licked the head.

Even if this was just a strap on, Brittany loved watching Santana give her a blowjob. She moaned as she watched Santana lick the pink toy up and down.

Santana watched the woman drool for more so she took the pink toy in her mouth, moaning as it went down her throat.

Brittany kept her moaning low but her insides were on fire. She could feel the pressure rubbing on her clit. "San, oh my god."

Santana took the toy out of her mouth with a little "POP!" and deep throated it until she reached the base of the dildo.

This put more pressure on Brittany's clit. She needed more. She started shoving the dildo in and out of Santana's mouth. First it was careful and slow but the thrusting started picking up pace.

Santana didn't mind. She was actually a skilled dildo sucker. Watching Brittany go in and out in her mouth excited her. Her excitement grew more as Brittany grabbed the back of Santana's head and pushing the pink worm deeper and deeper Santana's throat.

"OH. MY. GOD." Brittany could feel herself getting close to climaxing. She pushed the dildo hard on Santana's face and she had a huge orgasm.

Santana pulled away and got up. She wiped her face and said "That was fast!" She stuck out her tongue at the blonde.

"I know… Sorry about that. I got carrie-" She blonde stood petrified.

Santana reached for the blondes hand frantically, "Brittany! What's the matter?" She grabbed the blondes' shoulders and stared at her.

"San, my water just broke." Brittany took off the strap and threw it aside. She walked towards the wooden chairs in the balcony as if she peed herself in third grade.

"HOLY SHIT! I'll be back!" Santana ran into the girls room, who were still watching Llio&Stitch. "Girls! Get changed! Mommy's having her baby!"

Ava and Valerie screamed! They hysterically changed and made their way to the Mommy in the balcony.

Santana ran to Kelli's room and yelled out, "Get up sleepy head! Brittany's water broke!" She turned around to exit but she noticed something.

Kelli, lost all her color. She didn't seem she was breathing at all and her eyes were slightly open. She held her family picture in her hand.

Santana approached quietly and carefully. "Kelli…" Santana's hand trembled as she reached out for the girls hand. As she made contact with the cold, dead skin, she stormed to the phone next to Kelli's bed and screamed "GET ME TWO AMBULANCES, NOW!"

* * *

><p><strong>We are close to the end you guys! Get ready for the BANG!<strong>


	16. Everything

**Well, this is the beginning of the end. This part is very personal and close to me. I admit, I cried and had an awful long time to write, but here it is. Enjoy the beginning of sad ending for a character.**

* * *

><p>"She has stage four cancer." The doctor dead panned. "Kelli, I am afraid has leukemia."<p>

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Santana didn't need this joke. "She does not have fucking cancer! Don't you fucking say that kind of shit!"

"We detected it in her blood when we took samples. I'm sorry to say this but she's terminally ill. Kelli does not have long while to-"

"Don't fucking say you're sorry!" Santana stormed off to go back to the maternity ward on the fifth floor. She started crying. What is she going to tell Brittany? She has not even checked on Kelli since they got in the separate ambulances.

*BZZT!* *BZZT!*

Santana wiped her face on her sleeve and grabbed her phone in her pocket. She didn't check but just answered.

"Hello…?"

"Santana, are you crying?"

"Berry?"

"Rachel! Just give it to me! San, are you okay?" It was Quinn.

"I don't fucking know, Q!" Tears started rolling down her face. "Brittany's water broke and I am excited, although the baby's coming early. But Q,…" She breathed. "Put it on speaker, please. I need you and Hobbit to hear me out."

"I'm listening to Santana." Rachel stated.

"Kelli,.. She's…" She couldn't say it. It was inevitable. Things were too late. If she just knew. If she just didn't believe the idiot teenager in being anemic.

"San, we're in L.A. right now. Our flight is leaving in thirty minutes but we'll be there." Quinn assured the weeping Latina.

"Santana, things will be okay. I love you." Rachel's voice cracked on the other end of the phone. Even if Santana remained cruel to her, Rachel could only love the Latina more. She is one of her closest friends.

"Wait, what?" This startled Santana.

"Brittany called us while she was in the ambulance few hours ago. She wanted us to come for support. She knows you need it."

Santana cried in the waiting room. "Kelli's dying…" Her tears rolled like a flashflood, coming from nowhere.

On the other end, silence prevailed and neither of the two women could say anything.

"San..?"

The crying girl turned around and her heart tore. Brittany heard her say it.

"San, what the hell is going on..?" Brittany's eyes were filling with tears and pain was painted all over her face. Brittany sat in a wheelchair across Santana. She sat there petrified at her wife's words.

"We'll call you when we're in the hospital-" Santana heard Quinn before she hung up on her.

"Santana, what the hell is going on?" Brittany's eyes had cataracts of tears.

Santana approached Brittany carefully, holding tears back and smiling depressingly. She knelt down and held Brittany's trembling hands.

"Santana, tell me. What is wrong with Kelli?" Her innocent blue eyes pained Santana's but she can't keep quiet.

"Brittany, you have to be strong. We both have to be okay?" Tears behind her eyes finally escaped. "Brittany."

"Santana, please just tell me. It's killing me." The word "killing" stabbed Santana's heart and she wept on the blondes' lap.

"Kelli's dying…" Her heart broke into a million pieces.

Brittany stayed perfectly still. She didn't flinch. She didn't say anything. She didn't even comfort the depressed Latina in her lap.

"San, you told me she's going to be okay…" Brittany's voice cracked.

"I'm sorry. I thought wrong!"

"Shh… Let's go see her. Please, I need to see her."

Santana stood up and went behind the blonde's chair and pushed her towards the elevator.

The elevator ride was very quiet, awkward and sad. Neither of them knew what to say. As they got out of the elevator the nurse receptionist stopped them.

"Excuse me, but Miss. You can't go in here. Some of our machinery can pose threat to you and your unborn child because of radiation."

"I just need to see my daughter before she leaves us forever." Brittany looked at the woman with a serious face, not pleading but simply telling.

"I can't permit you to-"

"Look, I am dilating. My emotions are fucked up cause of my hormones. A teenager I love is in her fucking death bed. It is one fucking o'clock in the morning, this place is dead asleep. I know you see death everyday but I don't. You're used to it but I'm not. You're used to goodbyes but I'm not. It's my last time to say goodbye and you are stopping me?" Brittany just stared at the nurse.

"It's just the rules and regulations."

"How would you feel if your child was dying and you weren't allowed to see her? You can't tell her that you love her for the final time. Not allowed to hug her one more time. Show her that she mattered in your life. How would you feel? Because that is how I feel right now." Tears were spilling from her eyes even more but her voice kept even. "Call the security, I don't give a shit ma'am! I am going to see her. Let's go."

Santana didn't falter and just pushed the emotional blonde towards Kelli's room.

As she wheeled Brittany in the room, they noticed that Kelli's breathing was supported by a machine. Tubes were connected to her nostrils and mouth. Her breathing was shallow. The machine that showed her blood pressure was low. The bright color of her skin has been masked with grey and pale. The lively girl they once knew lay here in the hospital bed fighting for her life.

Brittany wheeled herself towards the girl leaving Santana behind her near the door. "Hey Kells, it's me." Brittany took the sickly, pale hand and grasped it carefully. She hoped Kelli would wake from her sleep. "I hope you can hear me." She smiled faintly and held her tears back. "Did you know I am having a baby soon?" She laughed sadly. "I need you to take care of the baby, Kelli. She will love you like we do."

Santana went on the other side of the bed and sat next to the dying girl. She hesitated to take her hand but did so. Her hands were cold and dead. She couldn't feel the radiant aura the girl always bestowed proudly.

"San is here. She'll get mad at you if you don't wake up." Brittany's eyes pleaded.

"Kelli, I am sorry for always picking on you…" Santana's chocolate eyes melted into tears. "I'm a bitch but I really care about you."

The doctor came in and looked at the pregnant woman. She didn't ask her to leave but he cleared a few things.

"I know you are upset with me Mrs. Pierce-Lopez." She looked at Santana. "But I must tell you that Kelli will not survive this stage four of leukemia."

"But she told us she has anemia…" Brittany whimpered out holding on tightly to the teenager.

"So I have heard." She let out a shaky breath and took her glasses off. "I got in contact with her doctor back in Phoenix for her medical history and I verified that she has leukemia." The doctor looked at Santana who looked at the girl and the back of Brittany's head. "She was diagnosed when she was twelve but it went away. This is cancer so it came back just this year and I am afraid she is not going to make it through another day."

Brittany sobbed and put her head down onto her hands holding Kelli's.

"Is there any way we can cure her, make her live longer?" Santana begged.

"To be honest, I don't know how she managed to live long. Finding out months ago that her stage four cancer came back must have made her will to live longer and stronger." She walked towards the window and looked beyond the horizon. "Kelli is a strong fighter, but she knows her body can't possibly take suffering any longer. If I were to give her medicine and radiation for cancer, it will only kill her instantly."

"Is she in a lot of pain?" Brittany cried.

"I gave her a small dosage of pain killers and anesthetic to ease her discomfort." She then turned to the blonde. "I must ask you to leave now because there's a great possibility you may catch something, plus you're dilating. I'll give you a moment." The doctor walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Brittany looked at the teenager with hurt filled eyes. "Kelli, listen to me okay? I know you can hear me." She ran her hand through the brunette locks and kissed Kelli's forehead. "You are one of the best dancers I have seen. Hell, you're even better than San!" Brittany and Santana laughed quietly for a second. "I never will regret meeting you, Kelli. I hope my baby will be as lively and as beautiful as you." Brittany's voice started cracking. "I'm so sorry for leaving, Kelli. I really am." The tears just flowed freely. "I love you. I love you so much." She kissed the girls cheek and hand. "Make me proud and dance towards heaven..." Brittany kissed the girls hands. She wanted to see if she will wake up like in fairy tales.

Brittany had made a close relationship to Kelli over the months. She's taught her dance and the passion of dancing. At times, Brittany let Kelli teach little children dances when it was there lesson. Brittany loved Kelli with all her heart and soul. Kelli is like another child to her. Kelli is like a sister to her. Now, she's going to lose one of the most valuable people in her life.

Santana just watched her wife cry. She didn't know what to do. She gave Brittany space to talk and see the girl for the last time. Her mind and heart couldn't take the devastation of Kelli. This girl has taught her kindness to those in those who need it most. As a lawyer, she helps people who seek and pay for it, but Kelli was another case. Kelli needed helped the most. Somehow, this teenager found herself tucked tightly in the Latina's heart. She couldn't bear having the teenager die on them when Santana loved her as much as Brittany and her kids did.

The doctor came back in and grabbed the handles of Brittany's wheelchair and pulled her towards the door.

Brittany held on tightly to the girls hand but let go. Her heart shattered and she became more dilated. "San, don't leave her, please!" She cried heavy and heart wrenching tears. "Don't leave her…"

Santana held tightly on the teenagers hand, promising she wouldn't leave until she takes her last breathe. As Santana looked away from the closing door, she noticed something sparkling on the side of Kelli's face.

Santana leaned closer to the girls face. "You can hear us, huh?" Santana smiled genuinely as she looked at the pale, sleeping beauty. "We mean everything we say, Kelli. Everything."

A tear drop had fell from Kelli's eyes. She can hear them. Everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are always appreciated! I will update soon. Don't fret readers.<strong>


	17. We Love You

**If you are emotional, please have tissues. As promised, I updated! I cried a lot writing this because I can easily relate. A recieved quite a few readers commenting that they can relate as well. Always remember, with every storm that passes, sunshine always finds its way to break through the the thick clouds.**

* * *

><p>"Santana?"<p>

She can feel herself get shaken awake.

"Santana. Santana."

She can hear Rachel's annoying voice, but it calmed her insides. She feels like total shit right now. Her eyes hurt and she hasn't gotten much sleep. Rachel's face and voice became clear.

"Santana, are you okay?" Rachel looked at the Latina with hurt eyes.

Santana could feel the tears coming again so she stood up abruptly and hugged the shorter brunette in a tight hug.

"It's okay, Santana." Rachel hugged back tighter. Her friend needed her bad.

"Rachel…" Santana sobbed out.

Being in the dramatics of things, Rachel also started tearing because it pains her seeing one of her best frienemies in pain. "Shh… Everything is sour right now but the sun will shine again." She didn't know what to say to comfort the weeping woman in front of her.

Santana let go and looked at Rachel. "When did you get here? It's not even six."

"Sit down, please. You look horrible. Quinn and I just arrived not long ago and we went straight here." Rachel looked at the girl that she enjoyed the company off when she visited the Pierce-Lopez family few months ago. "How sick is she?" She asked carefully.

"Stage four leukemia." Santana had accepted the truth. It took a while, but she finally accepted.

"She's a very strong and brave girl. If I was her, I would have depressed myself till I died. Yet, she barely got here and still fighting strong." Rachel walked on the other side of the girl and held her hand. "Kelli, it's Rachel." She smiled. "I really like you, you aren't bad at all."

"Rachel, I need to tell you everything about her." Santana looked at Kelli and then to Rachel.

For twenty minutes, Rachel actually kept her mouth shut and listened intently. She heard her family's tragic death, how she ran away from every foster home she was placed in, how she finished high school early, giving her money to charity, going here, the pandemonium that occurred in Brittany's dance studio months ago, and to now where she's been fainting and what not. Rachel couldn't say anything in return.

"She's already been through so much yet she manages to smile and be happy…"

"I'm sure pain never left her physically and emotionally, Santana. What I am sure of is that she had you, Brittany, Ava and Valerie to smile and be happy about. She has a family again." Rachel grabbed Santana's hand across the bed. "I've seen how she laughs, play, and look at your family, Santana." She gave a squeeze. "She loves you guys." Rachel smiled.

"That better be true Kelli or I'll go Lima Heights on your ass." She kidded.

Santana felt her other hand holding Kelli's move. She looked down, just staring. Kelli's hand lightly squeezed Santana's hand.

"NURSE!" Rachel called out.

* * *

><p>"How are you doing sweety?" Quinn sat next to Brittany in the hospital bed.<p>

"Tired, my vagina's slowly opening for the baby." Brittany pouted.

Quinn already knew it wasn't just the slow dilation bothering her.

"Whenever San and I have sex, I easily ope-"

"Sweety, I really don't need to hear that." Quinn's eyes widen.

"I'm sorry." She snuggled closer to the blonde looking for comfort.

"Brittany, I know about Kelli." She looked at the frail woman in front of her. "I am so sorry…"

"They say it's part of life, and it is. I don't think anyone actually wants death in their life. It's just not a happy life with death." The blonde stared at the dark, depressing outside. It was raining and the clouds engulfed the sky.

Quinn hugged the taller blonde tightly and kissed her forehead.

"Santana's right, life freaking sucks!" Her eyes filled with tears and she closed them, trying to prevent tears from falling.

"Life is a bitch to everyone, sweety. Some are unfortunate and some are fortunate. Life loves to shove things down your throat and up your ass." Quinn shook her head slowly in deep thought.

"Wait, are we talking about the same life cause Life sounds like he's been raping you." The blonde cocked her head and hiccupped her tears.

"Life has been a bitch, to everyone. Oh!" Quinn got up and walked outside the room.

Brittany looked at the door waiting for the blonde and instead, Ava and Valerie came in jumping in their Mommy's bed, oblivious to Kelli's state.

"Mommy, where the baby?" Ava looked around the room and examined.

"Yeah, where's the baby and where's Mami and Kelli?" Valerie cocked her head to the side as she looked at her Mommy with concern because she had tears.

Brittany wiped away her sorrow away and faked a genuine smile. She held onto her girls tightly. She had to tell them. "The baby is still in Mommy."

"Mommy, why you cry?" Ava wiped away a tear from Brittany's pale cheek.

"Valerie. Ava."

The girls looked at each other. Mommy never called them by their full names.

"I need to tell you two something..." The blonde gulped. "I need you two to understand that-"

"Brittany, she's awake!" Quinn had interrupted their conversation, but Brittany agreed that it would be better for the girls to see and understand than to hear. "Rachel just called me!"

"Quinn, take the girls to see her before…" Brittany stopped herself from saying more.

"Are you sure about this?" The shorter blonde looked at the girls with the agonizing eyes.

"It's best if they said goodbye to her properly." Brittany's already said her goodbye, and she hates how she can't see her. "Quinn, please."

"Come on," Quinn approached the bed and grabbed onto Valerie and Ava's hands "Aunt Quinnie is taking you to Mami and Kelli." She smiled weakly as she looked to each girl for approval. "You'll be alright?" She turned to Brittany. "I won't be long, promise."

"Quinn..?" Brittany called out

"Yeah?" The blonde popped her head in the room looking at Brittany.

"Tell Santana to never leave her side. I want Kelli to have someone with her when…" She turned and looked at the window.

"I will."

As they walked out in the room, Brittany felt a surge go through her body. It was a surge of pain. She's close to giving birth.

* * *

><p>Kelli's eyes were barely open but she was looking at Santana talking to her. Her skin lost all its color and her skin was comparable to the coldness of ice. Her breathing had slowed down even more, only two breathes every minute. Her blood pressure was almost nonexistent. The oxygen mask on her face forced air into her since she can't support her own breathing anymore. Although her body was as frail as a glass, her eyes lit up the room as if they were the sun. She hasn't lost the spark just yet.<p>

Santana cried and smiled at the same time. She smiled because the Kelli is awake. She cried because this will be the last time she'll ever see her awake and alive.

Rachel stood far into a corner near the window of the room. She wanted to give the two space but she wanted to support the grieving Latina.

"You are such a strong person, Kelli." Santana squeezed the cold, pale hand that belonged to the dying teenager. She wanted to so horribly yell at her for being an idiot. For being stupid. For not considering of telling them about her cancer. They could have saved her! "Brittany was here few hours ago but she's almost giving birth." She looked into the tired eyes. "Did you hear her? She wanted you to know that she loves you very much, more than dance even."

Kelli wished she could have said, "Yes, I heard every single one of her words. I love you guys so much, thank you for everything." Kelli wanted to yell things out to Santana and say things to her newfound family. She wanted to say sorry to Santana for always picking fights with her and loving every moment of it. She wanted to dance with Brittany one more time and feel like she accomplished something. She wanted to hug Ava and Valerie and apologize to them how she can't keep her promise to live, she can feel her time coming close already.

All Santana saw was tears forming in the girls' eyes and rolling down her cheeks.

"No, no baby, don't cry." She leaned in on the Kelli's face and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Kelli could feel the kiss. She can feel how she's hurting the woman by how she kept this from her. She can feel the love that is burning her skin.

"We aren't mad at you. We love you with all of our hearts combined. We love you to the moon and back." Santana knew she needed to be strong. She stopped crying and held a firm head.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"Mami? Kelli?" Ava opened the hospital bedroom door carefully.

Horror struck Santana; she did not even think that this situation would come up. What would she say that wouldn't crush Ava and Valerie's hearts?

"Santana…" Quinn walked behind the girls.

Before Santana greeted the girls she grabbed Quinn's arm and dragged her outside, closing the door behind them.

"Quinn, what the hell?" Santana accused.

"What are you talking about Santana?"

"Why did you bring my kids here? They don't know what's going on!"

The blonde held out her hands in front of her in defense. "Woah! Calm down, okay? Brittany asked me to bring them!"

"What? Why?" Santana furrowed her eyebrows in anger.

"Santana, Ava and Valerie love Kelli!"

"I don't want them to know what's going on!"

"You aren't protecting them if you keep this a secret, Santana. You are lying to them and they need to know." Quinn retorted back.

"Know what? That Kelli is fucking dying? That she won't live longer than a few hours? That we are losing a family member-"

"And gaining a new one." Quinn reminded Santana about Brittany's upcoming birth.

Santana leaned against the wall and squatted down.

Quinn followed her form. "Santana, they deserve to know. I know, kids are too young to understand death, but there's no way of escaping that. They may be too young to understand but that doesn't mean they can't know about it."

"It'll kill them as much as it's killing me and Brittany." She stared at the white floor of the hospital. "I feel like, I am losing a part of the sunshine in my life." She looked up at Quinn. "Like, I am losing one of my girls."

Quinn breathed in and out heavily. She's always thought that the Latina had a soft spot for the girl. She grabbed the tan hands in front of her. "I know, San. I am sorry."

Without letting go, Santana stood up and dragged Quinn up with her. She hugged the blonde tightly. "Come on, I have to go talk to the girls."

They both walked in and Ava and Valerie sat on both sides of the bed looking at Kelli with grave eyes. Ava is already crying. Valerie's keeping her eyes dry but behind her eyes was a dam full of tears waiting to be broken.

This picture broke Santana's heart.

Kelli couldn't do much but look up at the little girls she's been taking care of and befriending for the past months. She loved them ever since they started laughing together. She remembered how she and Valerie would make dance moves to different songs and just dance the day away in the studio. She remembers how Ava is always there for her whenever Santana would be picking on her. Valerie was her muse and Ava was her guardian. She needed to show the girls one last act of love before she…

"Kelli, you promised me and Ava you wouldn't go to heaven, remember?" Valerie's voice was cracking but she needed to be strong for her sister.

"Santana, Quinn and I are going to Brittany and keep her company." Rachel whispered to the spectator watching her kids. They left and closed the door.

Santana approached the hospital bed but she couldn't go on further.

"Kelli…" Ava looked at the girl with painful eyes and laid next to the girl. Her small body frame was able to fit perfectly next to the dying teenager. She just cried.

"Mami, Kelli's going to heaven, isn't she?" She looked at her Mami behind her with grieving, glistening eyes.

Santana walked towards the bed and settled herself behind Valerie. "Yes." That's all she could say as a response.

"She told us she was sick for a long time now." Valerie stroked Kelli's hand lightly.

Santana recoiled from what Valerie said, "Wait, she told you she has been sick?"

"She told us that few days ago…" Valerie's tears started falling like the heavy rain outside. "She told us that fallen angels aren't angels anymore." She cried and buried her face on the bed. "I think she's still an angel…" Valerie and Ava cried more as she said this.

Santana's heart was breaking but she can't cry now. She has to explain to the girls and try to have them know even if they can't understand.

While Valerie and Ava cried, Santana started rubbing their backs for comfort.

"Sometimes, a person becomes too tired or they're in too much pain that they have to let go."

Valerie and Ava sat up and looked at their Mami and held onto Kelli's fragile hands.

"Sometimes, we know when someone is leaving early to go to heaven because they are sick. Sometimes, accidents happen and that person leaves immediately." She looked at the girls.

"Kelli is very sick and she is leaving soon…"

"But Mami! I don't want Kelli to go!" Ava dove into Santana's arms crying and hitting her. "Mami! Do something!"

Santana couldn't do or say anything. She just let Ava hit her. She can't do anything but be there for Kelli and her girls.

"Santana!" Quinn opened the door abruptly and startled everyone. "Brittany's in labor!"

Santana and looked at Kelli. "I'm sorry." She stood up and headed for the door.

"No, you stay here." Quinn blocked the door.

"My wife's in labor!"

"Santana, Brittany told me to tell you to stay here. You are always there for her when she needs you. Kelli needs you most now. Brittany wants you to stay with her." Quinn said calmly.

"Take the girls with you then." She quickly grabbed Ava and pushed her into Quinn's arms.

"Mami! I don't want to go!" Ava cried out loud trying to reach out for Kelli. "Mami!"

"Valerie, be a good girl and go with Aunt Quinn." She kissed the pale cheek and put her down from the bed.

"Mami! I don't want to go! I want to stay with Kelli!"

"You guys wait for the new baby!" Santana's tears started rolling. She is very conflicted. She wanted to be there for Brittany but she knew that Brittany is right for telling her to remain here with Kelli.

"Mami." Ava calmed herself down. "I want to say goodbye to Kelli…" Quinn had let the little girl down and she approached Valerie, holding her hand.

Santana looked at them and stepped back, granting them do their final wishes.

Valerie helped Ava up on the hospital bed next to Kelli and jumped up herself. They just looked at the girl with tear filled eyes.

"Kelli, we won't be mad at you if you don't keep your promise." Valerie said calmly as she smiled. "Mami says you're very sick and tired."

Ava sniffed a tear away and said, "Okay to go to heaven."

Kelli watched the girls. Her eyes started filling with tears. She feels guilty for not keeping her promise and lying but she can't hold on any longer. With her final burst of energy, she managed to reach for the girls' faces and wiped away tears with her thumbs. She smiled brightly like she used to and felt the darkness come.

Santana watched in astonishment as Kelli wiped away the tears from her daughters' faces. She knew Kelli wanted to say, "I'm sorry for breaking the promise." And she saw the smile, that smile. It was Kelli's final act of kindness and love towards the girls. She watched the girl started fading away. "NURSE!" She yelled out.

Quinn hurriedly walked towards the bed and grabbed both girls with her arms. She looked at the crying, frail teenager and said, "I'll miss you."

Ava and Valerie cried as they were dragged outside of the room and towards the elevators to the Maternity Ward. Quinn cried for the loss.

Santana rushed to the girls' bedside and cried. "Kelli, you heard that, right? It's okay to let go." Tears were now just rolling down her face. "They aren't mad at all. We want you to rest now. You've been a great fighter!" She smiled and cried.

* * *

><p>"FUCK! IT HURTS LIKE A BITCH!" Brittany yelled out in pain.<p>

Rachel's hands were getting crushed by the blonde's. "Brittany, breathe in and out. In and out."

"ARGH!" Brittany yelled in pain.

"The head is out!" The doctor screamed out.

"You are doing a marvelous job! Can you please stop crushing my fingers?" Rachel pleaded.

"SORRY!" Brittany let go and held onto the side of the bed. "AHHHHH!"

"Keep pushing! Almost past the shoulders!" The doctor yelled out in encouragement.

* * *

><p>"Kelli, look at me." Santana looked at the girl. She knew it is her last few moments. "Thank you for coming into my and my family's life." Her eyes were red and stinging. She couldn't stop the tears. "You are always and forever part of our family. Don't you ever forget that!"<p>

Kelli could barely see Santana but she can hear her words perfectly. Her words and strong, comforting hands brought lightness to the girl. She felt at home and she felt calm. Things weren't getting any darker like earlier. If anything, her surrounding was bright and she felt warmth start washing over her body.

"Kelli…"

She can hear the voice echo around her but she couldn't see her anymore.

"We love you…" were the last words she heard.

At the same moment when Kelli left the world, Brittany had given birth to a beautiful baby girl.

* * *

><p><strong>You guys ready for the end? Let me know your reaction to this chapter!<strong>


	18. Mami&Mommy

**Here's the last chapter! I promised a happy ending after two emotional chapters before! Thank you for sticking by this story till the end. Thank you for reading and interacting with me. We did it!**

* * *

><p>1 year later<p>

It was a weird day to be honest. Every day in San Francisco it would be cloudy and cold or at least patches of clouds would engulf parts of the day. Today, it remained sunny. When Santana and the baby woke up, the sun already smiled and it was bright and cool/warm day and no clouds were in sight.

Santana and the baby lay in the grass. Today is a perfect day to soak up the sun. The Latina rolled onto her stomach and looked at the now one year old. "What are you doing?" She looked at the light skinned, brunette baby in front of her trying to get up and walk. She smiled at the baby's feeble attempt on walking.

As the baby plopped on the floor in her pee filled diaper, she looked at her Mami and smiled. Her two front teeth showed. Teething has become a hassle to the baby but she always smiled through the irritating pain.

"You're tolerance for pain is like Kelli's." She eyed the baby closer, "I never noticed, but your eyes are green, like Kelli's." She looked at the landmark next to her. "Kelli, my daughter looks like you."

They were in the cemetery. It has been a year since Kelli's death.

"Happy 19th birthday, Kelli." Santana smiled, sat up and scooted closer to the gravestone. She put a bouquet of nineteen sunflowers on the grass near Kelli.

One the day Kelli died, the doctor told them that it was Kelli's birthday. She turned eighteen when she passed away.

"You were so young to leave, you know?" She frowned and pursed her lips. "But you know what Kelli?" She smiled brightly. "Kelli is exactly like you." She looked at her daughter who managed to get up and walk slowly towards Santana.

"Oh my gosh, Kelli!" Santana squatted. She opened her arms wide open urging the little brunette to continue.

Kelli walked and stumbled slowly towards Mami. She kept her pace slow and kept herself leveled without falling on her baby bum again.

"Come here!" As Kellie reached her Mami's arms, she was picked up and thrown up in the air and caught. She laughed happily as she landed gingerly and safely back on loving arms.

"Why didn't you wake us up, Mami?"

Santana turned around in hearing the familiar voice and saw Brittany, Ava and Valerie approaching them through the cemetery.

"Yeah, me and Ava wanted to surprise her with a bowl of cheerios." Valerie let go of her Mommy's hand end looked up at Kelli. "Happy birthday Kelli!"

Kelli shook around in her Mami's arms so she can be put down.

Ava waited for her little sister to be put down and held out her hand.

Kelli took her hand and reached out for Valerie's. She smiled brightly at both of them.

The three siblings or nowadays known as the Three Musketeers walked slowly supporting the youngest child towards the car.

"Don't go far! Stay in sight please!" Brittany called out. She walked closer to the Latina looking down at the gravestone, smiling sadly.

"I still miss her, Brittany." She sighed heavily and hugged the blonde. The bump on her stomach was gone and she can envelope her arms around her wife tightly and securely. She's sexy as always.

"I miss her too, San." She cupped the smaller woman's face and made her look into her own eyes. "Every time I dance, I feel like she's dancing with me. Always." She hugged her tighter and looked at the grave. "Happy birthday Kells." She smiled genuinely. "It's Kelli's first birthday today." She talked to it as if she was talking to Kelli still. "I would have totally gotten you male strippers with rubber duck outfits." She laughed.

"Ew, Britt! She's only nineteen! I wouldn't allow it!" Santana protested in disgust.

"Oh shut up, we went to a strip club when on your eighteenth birthday!" She peppered kisses on the Latina's face.

Santana blushed. She remembers.

They snuck in a girl strip club on the night of her eighteenth birthday. They were drunk and Santana spoke with liquid courage. When they got there the courage went away and her drunkness faded. She remembers how a blonde stripper named Starlight stripped and teased her. Her center radiated with the urge for sex, she was definitely horny. She also remembered how Brittany became jealous and started competing with Starlight in stripping. Of course before Brittany got all of her clothes off she started making out with Starlight. This turned Santana even more. Brittany's plot of jealousy worked and Santana dragged her sexy ass back to her house. That night was filled with hands here and there, tongues here and there, skins touching here and there, lips meeting everywhere and "I love you's." That night was the night Santana knew she couldn't live without Brittany. She knew she loved her, but life without her would be impossible to live through. Brittany will forever be her number one.

"San, are you okay?" Brittany cocked her head to the side and looked at the brunette intently with concern.

Her face was flushed red from the perverted, yet lovely memories of her and Brittany shared and created with one another. "Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled and gave the pink lips a quick chaste kiss. "Let's go Mommy."

They walked hand in hand towards the girls.

"Bye Kelli! We'll see you soon!" Ava yelled out to the grave and blew a kiss.

The girls rode in the Range Rover with their Mommy and Santana followed suit, just right behind the car. Today is going to be a perfect day.

* * *

><p>"ABC! Bella!" Santana yelled out in frustration. "SIT!"<p>

The overly active dogs sat and wagged their tails.

"Go to your cages! NOW!" Santana glared at the dogs.

ABC went to his cage and plopped on the bed, snoring almost instantly; he really didn't give a fuck. Bella tucked her ears back and tail between her legs as she whimpered to her cage.

"I'm not mad. Just stressed. Everyone's coming soon." Santana patted the Bella on the head and shut their cages.

Bella wagged her tail happy and by the looks of it, she seemed to smile.

"Be good now." Santana winked and closed the garage door.

*DING-DONG*

Brittany opened the front doors and yelled out, "OH MY GOD! BETH!" She hugged the teenager that resembled Quinn. "Isn't college starting soon?" She left the door open as she and Beth sat on the couch.

"Yeah but I wanted to come here though. Never been! Plus, I miss Mama and Papa. Mom always tells me to go visit New York but I don't cause I study too much."

"I heard you got a full ride scholarship to Yale! Congrats!"

"She got the brains from me of course!" Puck walked in carrying a huge box carrying Kelli's present. "Good looks from her Mama."

"Please, brains and beauty from me." Quinn walked in and sat next to her daughter. "Isn't that right, Beth?"

"Sorry Pa. I'm beautiful like Mama, not handsome." She grabbed her little brother Paul and kissed him on the cheek, receiving an "Ew gross! Cooties!"

"He's handsome like Papa." Beth smiled.

"That's my girl." Puck smiled.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Lizard baby." Santana smirked at Beth as she entered the room. She raised her left eyebrow and examined the girl.

"Well, if it isn't Satan herself!" Beth retorted back. She smirked as well, not backing down.

Quinn pinched her daughter for saying that back.

Puck gulped and looked at Santana, waiting for her Lima Heights to come out.

Brittany's eyes went wide with astonishment.

"Come here!" Santana laughed at the remark and hugged the girl tightly. "You've grown up so much!"

Everyone looked at them with surprise.

"Last time I saw you Mrs. Busy was during Paul's birth!"

"I know and I am sorry." She sighed. "But I heard about your full ride at Yale. Bad ass!" She pulled away and looked at the teenager. "What are you going to major in?"

"Biomedical Engineering." Beth beamed with excitement. "I want to find a cure for cancer and treat it for good!"

Brittany looked at Santana. She knew this was a touchy subject for her wife.

"That's a good goal, kid." Santana smiled genuinely. "Don't be a fuck up like your dad."

"HEY!" Puck held his hands out. "I'm a rockstar!"

"Education wise, genius!" Santana looked at Puck and rolled her eyes. "As a congratulation, Auntie Tana and Auntie Britt have something for you!"

Brittany got up and ran upstairs.

"It better be condoms!" Puck yelled out. "Your douchebag boyfriend better not knock you up. I'll kick his ass and rip his nipple ring off!"

"Oh hush, your nipple ring was ripped off in jail and you cried." Quinn rolled her eyes.

Brittany came back with a box. The wrapping was balloons and graduation hats on a silver, shiny background.

"You can use it now too!" Brittany gave Beth the box.

"We have seen some of your photography in National Geographic during your summer break trips around the world, and we don't want you to lose your passion of capturing moments." Santana smiled as Beth's face lit up when she opened the box and saw what was inside.

"OH. MY. GOD." She looked at the box. "This is the newest model of Nikon DSLR!" She lifted the box that only revealed smaller boxes. "OH. MY. GOD. That's all the lenses I can ask for and the flash!" She looked at the two women that gave this to her and ran to them, hugging them tightly as if she'll never let go.

"Let them breathe, honey." Shelby walked in the room holding a small ribboned box.

Beth let go and said, "Yes, Mom!" She let go and turned around. "Do you guys see what they got me?"

"Wow, I can never afford to buy you that." Shelby said bluntly.

"Mom, you gave me a home and you gave me love. That's the best present of all time." She kissed her mom on the cheek. "Of course I can't forget about Papa!" Beth kissed him on the forehead. "And Mama." She smiled and kissed her Mama on the cheek. "Now, if you will excuse me, I would like to tinker with my newfound love."

"So you dumped your loser boyfriend?" Puck seemed excited.

"Yeah, he sucked at being romantic." Beth laughed.

"Upstairs, there's space for you try things out." Santana suggested. "Hi Shelby." Brittany and Santana gave the older but good looking woman tight hug.

"Paul, help me!" Beth and Paul slowly bring the box upstairs. When they disappeared Quinn looked at Shelby.

"You've raised her very well. Thank you." She smiled genuinely.

"And thank you for getting knocked up and knocking her up at sixteen." She laughed and everyone joined in the laughter.

"Grandmama!" Persephone bursts through the double doors and jumped up to hug Shelby.

"I missed you so much, Percy." Shelby hugged back.

"Mom!" Rachel bounded through the doors and hugged her Mom and daughter.

"Hi Rachel. It's great to see you." Their loving embrace was caught in Beth's new camera.

"Hi sissy!" Beth walked down the stairs to Rachel. "I haven't seen you in forever."

"I have missed you incredibly!" She embraced her younger and adopted sister. "Did you get your present? Did you like it?" Her eyes went wide with anticipation.

Before Beth can answer Santana yelled out, "Can it dwarf! My ears are already bleeding!"

Rachel ran to Santana and hugged her lovingly "And a 'hello and I have missed you so much' to you too!"

Santana rolled her eyes and hugged back with as much love.

"Where's the little beauty? I want to see her!" Rachel vibrated with excitement.

"She's asleep still, but she should wake soon. It's almost six." Santana smiled. "Oh, is Finn here?" She looked around not spotting the giant already.

"He's just getting the present. It's rather delicate.

"Let me guess, you got my daughter an ice sculpture of yourself?" The Latina kidded.

"Actually, no. Not this time." She sounded guilty because she was about to get that in hopes Kelli would look up to her. "I have two dresses for your daughter."

Santana knew that Rachel didn't have the best taste in the world, but she kept her mouth shut. It is the thought that counts.

"My final present is for you and Brittany." She smiled.

Finn walked in carrying a small box and a long thin rectangle thing wrapped in brown paper.

"Happy birthday to your baby and this is for you guys. Rachel and Kurt picked out the color and the frame and everything. I just carried it." Finn awkwardly handed Santana the presents.

Santana put the small smaller figure down and tore the brown paper off covering the rectangle shape.

It was a black and white photo of Santana, Brittany, the newborn baby, Kelli, Valerie, and Ava in the hospital bed. Brittany carried the baby in her arms as Santana kissed Brittany's forehead all teary eyed and Ava and Valerie smiled at their new little sister.

Brittany looked at Santana and stared at what she's looking at. "Oh my God, Rach. This is beautiful…" The blonde hugged her wife and stared adoringly. "I didn't know you took this."

"Well, all of you were in such a beautiful moment and I couldn't help but snap a picture." She showcased her glamorous celebrity smile. "Plus, it was Santana's birthday just four days ago, I would never forget!"

Santana grabbed Rachel's hands and embraced her fully. "It's perfect, Rachel. Thank you."

Everyone in the room conversed with one another and just caught up with what they have missed and what has been going on. Mike, Tina and May came in after ten minutes. Blaine, Kurt, Mercedes and Marcus (Mercedes's boyfriend) walked in together. Sam brought his fiancée from France and introduced her to everyone. Artie came with his girlfriend who's a Victoria Secret model. The kids played upstairs in the girls' room. Jo came as well but the last people to come were Santana's parents and Brittany's mom.

"Sorry we're late mija, your old man's getting older." He apologized.

"Don't worry about it, sir!" Brittany gave him a kiss on the forehead. She then hugged her mother in law firmly and embraced her mom and kissing her on the cheeks. "I've missed you so much Mommy!"

"I've missed you too, baby!"

"Speaking of baby." She heard Kelli crying on the baby walkie talkie. "I'll go get her."

She ran upstairs and went to her Kelli's room just next to theirs.

"Hi sweetheart." She switched on the light and turned off the night light. "Did you have a great nappy nap?" She did her baby talking voice.

Almost immediately, Kelli's tears and crying subsided and was replaced by a smile and laughing.

"That's my little angel." Santana smiled and lifted the beautiful baby from her crib.

Kelli wore a puffy black and white polka dotted dress with white stockings. The little messy curls on her head was perfectly cute and adorable that Santana just placed a pink ribboned head band on her head.

"Let's go to your birthday party!"

The kids ran downstairs as she was about to go down carrying her baby and they heard singing.

_Happy Birthday to you  
>Happy Birthday to you<br>Happy Birthday  
>Happy Birthday<em>

Kelli's eyes went wide from the powerful vocals of everyone. The big unison voice and the crowd of people staring and smiling at her scared her. She did the only thing she perfected: Cry.

_Happy Birthday to you!_

"WAAAAH!" Kelli cried hard with hiccupping and snot coming out of her nose.

"Kelli, it's okay. Look! It your Grandma's and Papi!" She pointed at the grandparents waving at the little girl from far away. They made sure not to scare the surprised little girl even more.

Brittany went up the steps of the stairs and smiled at Kelli. "Hey there sleepy head!" Brittany wiped her daughters face with a soft tissue. "There you look cute again."

Kelli smiled and extended her arms towards the blonde.

Santana sighed and smiled in relief. Her daughter's going to be okay.

Brittany picked up the girl and walked downstairs in front of the crowd. "Here's the birthday girl!" She looked at Kelli and said, "Go say 'Hi' to everyone."

Kelli started twirling her hair with her left hand and the other hand she waved at everyone.

The crowd awed and said "Hi" to the adorable little girl.

Kelli smiled and buried her face in Brittany's neck. She felt happily embarrassed.

Beth snapped a picture and snuck behind Brittany, unbeknownst to the little girl hiding. She then yelped out, "PEEKABOO!"

It startled the little birthday baby but she laughed whole heartedly.

She and Beth started playing a round of peekaboo.

Santana went down the stairs and announced, "Time to eat and get the party going!"

* * *

><p>The party is going perfectly. The kids are playing little games outside: hop scotch, hacky sack, basketball, tag, sack racing, musical chairs, scavenger hunt, and lastly, the piñata but they were saving that for last. Paul and Persephone got into a little fight during the scavenger hunt.<p>

"Paul, you should let me get this one because it is what gentlemen do!" Persephone huffed.

"I'm a kid, I'm no gentleman. I am taking this one!" As he grabbed the golden rubber ball to win the game Persephone jumped on his back and started grabbing the ball in front of him.

Let's just say no one won that game because it was ruined and everyone just received little prizes for the effort.

Persephone cried because she wouldn't be going to ballet practice and Paul just sat mad and glaring at Persephone; he isn't allowed to go to the mall for a month for fighting a girl.

The adults have been dining, drinking and conversing with one another some more. They were too old to play with the children. Mike and Blaine watched the kids play and made sure everything was fair played.

Kelli was being passed around to everyone as if she was a trophy they have won. She didn't cry, in fact, she was eager to hold her arms out to anyone who looked friendly. Kelli liked everyone very much and was a happy baby.

"Santana, your girl is a mixture or you and Brittany. Look at her features." Jo examined the little baby in his arms.

"Well, I picked a guy who looked like Santana. I want the baby to look like me and her." Brittany smiled as she took the little girl from the old man. "You're a beautiful baby, aren't you?" The blonde eskimo kissed her daughter.

Kelli laughed at the tickling and affectionate sensation her Mommy gave her. She put her little hands on Brittany's cheeks and gave a wet and slobbery kiss on the pale lips.

"I don't think that is really cute. She kinda drooled on you…" Finn looked grossed out.

"Oh Finn, you just don't know how affection looks like!" Tina retorted. "Besides, she's adorable. There is nothing cuter than her."

Santana got up and went to the garage to get the Rainbow Dash piñata.

Quinn came in the garage and helped Santana. "This unicorn is a perfect representation of your family."

Santana raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me but was that an insult?"

"No. I mean remember when Brittany made that campaign for senior class president in high school? It represented not only being proud to be gay but a different form of love was defined." Quinn smiled.

"Oh." Santana calmed down.

"We've grown so much Santana, especially you. I noticed, ever since Kelli passed on, your heart sort of grew bigger and loveable. Not soft."

"Well, when you lose someone who's taught your heart kindness, it does something to you." She smiled genuinely.

"Come on, Kelli wants to beat the shit of that cardboard!" Quinn joked and laughed.

"Since when do you curse like a sailor?" Santana mused the blonde.

"Just now, never again!"

The pair walked back into the house and motioned everyone to follow them outside.

Finn tied the piñata on the tree while Puck held it up.

"Dude, we can totally break this bitch in one blow, you know?" Puck seemed like he wanted to beat the living crap of the piñata.

"Aren't we too old for this? Last time I did this was when I was eleven." Finn replied, finishing tying the piñata to the tree securely.

"Let's do it now and get it over with!" Puck said excitedly.

"Santana, here's the stick! Let Kelli hit it first."

Santana walked towards the tree and took the wooden stick from Finn. Kelli's hands were clearly smaller than the circumference of the stick so she grabbed both of Kelli's hands and enveloped it around the stick. She then took one of her hands and securely grasps Kelli's hands and the stick.

Beth snapped of the crowd cheering the baby on and the Latina holding the baby about to attack the gay unicorn hanging from the tree.

"Ready Kelli?" She lifted her hand gently and tapped the unicorn. The baby laughed as the stick hit the unicorn and made it spin. Kelli took matters on her own hands. She struggled to carry the stick, getting support from her Mami, and started smacking at the gay unicorn.

"Good job, Kells!" Brittany clapped as she watched.

"Beat the crap out of it!" Paul yelled out happily.

"Make that two months, Paul." Quinn scolded the boy.

"Baby, don't be like that. He just hears me say it all the time." Puck pleaded.

"You are a bad influence and you are a bad influencee." Quinn smiled and clapped for the baby beating the poor piñata.

Paul and Puck sat on the steps with their arms folded.

"Who wants to go next?" Santana yelled out loud as she walked towards Brittany with Kelli beaming with happiness in her arms.

The kids started lining one by one getting blind folded by Finn and Sam spinning them slowly around three times.

"Good job, Kells! Mommy is so proud of you!" Brittany peppered kisses all over the baby's face as the baby laughed from getting tickled.

"Go Ava!" Santana yelled out as her mini me made little success in hitting the colorful unicorn.

"Hit that horse hard, Val!" Brittany cheered on.

"I don't support animal abuse so I am passing." She stepped away with her bag and held Ava's hand, anticipating for the burst of Rainbow Dash and have it bleed with candies.

"Your daughter is very mature." Shelby commented. "She's already thinking globally."

"She's smart like Mommy." Santana kissed her blonde wife on the cheek."

"HEY PUCK!" Finn yelled out. "No one broke the piñata, want to do the honors?" Finn smiled and handed the stick as if it was a sword.

"AHHHHH!" With one strike, the poor Rainbow Dash split in two and bled with candies.

"That's how the Puckasaurus does it!" Puck flexed his muscles getting shaped in his long sleeved plaid shirt.

As the kids fought for their candies and put in their baggies, a group of college girls passed by and screamed, "OH MY GOD! IT'S NOAH PUCKERMAN!"

Puck let go of the stick and yelled out to the kids, "Run in the house now!" Puck ran into the house and the group of screaming children trailed right behind him.

The group of college girls went inside the Pierce-Lopez front yard and started fangirling.

Santana gave the baby to Brittany and blocked the group of college meat. "Excuse me, but turn around and go, please. This is a kids party."

They ignored her and started noticing the other celebrities in the house. "That's Mercedes Jones! I watched her concert in Seattle two months ago!" One girl yelped out. "SAM EVANS? Marry me!" Another girl begged, almost in tears. "Rachel, Kurt and Blaine, I love all of your plays! Hey aren't those super models?" They eyed the two beautiful, tall, European women in front of them. They advanced and nearly knocked the Latina down.

"EXCUSE ME!" Santana pushed them.

"How rude! Who the fuck are you?" They started yelling and sticking the middle finger out.

Finn, Quinn, and Mike stepped in front of the Latina and Rachel and Sam held the Latina back before her mouth could start opening and go Lima Heights on those bitches.

"Leave now or I will have the cops come!" Quinn said calmly but glaring at them.

"Aren't you Puck's wife? You look like a fucking grandma!" The group of college girls laughed at one of the girls remarks. That same girl who insulted Quinn spat on her face. "Good one!" They laughed once more.

Mr. and Mrs. Lopez blocked the doors to make sure the kids won't leave and join in the commotion. Mrs. Pierce turned on the stereo and played loud music. _Livin on a Prayer_ by Bon Jovi started playing to mask the upcoming pandemonium.

In an instant, Beth tackled the girl who was rude to her Mama and started shoving grass and dirt in the girls' mouth. "You are full of shit, you bitch!" The other girls tackled her off the dirt filled girl and started kicking and punching her.

All the guys in the house grabbed the girls beating down on Beth and Beth was dragged up and held up by Shelby and Quinn.

Puck pinned down the girl who spat on her wife on her stomach and yelled out "Don't you fucking say that to my wife again you whore! Next time, if any of you bitches touch my daughter I will beat you with my guitar!"

Santana dragged and pushed one of the girls off of Finn who climbed him like a tree.

"Good job, baby!" Shelby held her daughter up firmly and complimented her.

Quinn wiped off the spit on her face and smiled. She felt proud being Beth's mom.

The cops came no more than two minutes later. Their sirens were on and the sounds can be heard echoing through the street. The group of girls managed to struggle away from the men straining them and ran off into different directions.

* * *

><p>"We caught all of them." The cops assured.<p>

"Beth, I can be your lawyer if you want to sue these bitches." Santana offered.

Beth had a busted lip, a black eye and bruises everywhere.

"I can also sue them for trespassing, loitering and disturbing the peace." Santana suggested.

"It's all up to you, Beth." Shelby held Beth's hand and squeezed it.

"Nah!" Beth smiled. "They are idiots already."

"You sure, pumpkin?" Puck smiled weakly.

"Totally! A night in jail will set them straight!" She looked at the four cop cars that kept the group of girls in handcuffs. She stuck out her middle finger.

She can see the girls' reaction perfectly. They mouthed out "Fuck you!" Beth couldn't help but smile. "Jail for a night is good enough."

"Have a good rest of the night then." The cop nodded and walked off.

"I'll be back." Jo walked with the cops and talked to them.

"Let's go inside and clean up poor Beth." Brittany held Kelli and went inside the house.

"I have to give props yo! Beth, you were BADASS!" Artie high fived the battered girl.

Brittany knew what to say, "WHO RUN THE WORLD?"

All the women and girls in the room screamed out unison, "GIRLS!"

Everyone cheered and patted Beth on the back congratulating her for her badassness.

"Quinn, let's clean Beth up." Shelby said.

"Here, come with me." Brittany walked upstairs and she was followed by Beth, Shelby and Quinn.

Jo walked in the house and closed the door.

"Where'd you go, Jo?" Santana asked the old man as he sat in an arm chair.

"Oh, I just got all those girls names so I can talk to their parents one by one. I won't let this slide so I want them to do 200 hours of community service each as a punishment. I pretended that we're going to sue them."

"I like this guy!" Puck shook the man's hand.

"Believe it or not but I am close to the dean in UC Davis. If I tell him to expel them, he will." Jo looked so proud as he had that power.

"Damn Jo. You are pretty badass too!" Santana nodded her head.

The old man couldn't help but feel tall with a big stick.

Beth bounded down the stairs happily. "I'm clean!" Beth looked cleaner but still bruised as she walked down the stairs. "Let's get this party started!"

The grandfather clock in the hallway struck eight o'clock.

The rest of the party was indoors just to avoid any more commotion.

The adults were getting a little buzzed as they laughed out loud with one another reminiscing about the old days in Glee club and in high school.

"Remember how Santana wanted to beat Rachel's ass every time she opened her big mouth?" Mercedes laughed hysterically slapping Santana's knee.

"COSAS MALAS!" Rachel laughed the loudest. She and alcohol were such a lightweight combo. She tried having the Hispanic accent but failed miserably cause of laughing.

The children in the upstairs living room were watching _Finding Nemo_, played board games, and colored on the coloring books. Brittany and Santana made sure that the kids would never get bored. Plus, the goodie bag filled with candy and little toys kept them busy.

Beth went up and down the stairs snapping pictures at anything and everything her lenses were set at. Her passion was working. She didn't mind the minor pain she felt throughout. She felt proud for sticking up for her Mama. Every time she would make eye contact with her Mama she would smile brightly. Every time she made eye contact with Shelby, her Mom would wink at her. She definitely did the right thing.

Brittany handed Quinn Kelli and grabbed Santana's hand. "May you hold her? San and I just need to get the cake."

"Okay." Quinn smiled and looked at the brunette haired baby. "Remember, I am your favorite aunt and godmother!" She poked the baby and received a laugh from getting tickled. "You're such a happy baby!"

"No!" Rachel pointed at Quinn and fell over to the ground laughing. "I'm her favorite!"

Finn picked her off the ground and sat her next to him, "Calm down Rachel." He put an around the smaller woman. Rachel snuggled closer into Finn's warm hands and closed her eyes.

Jo stood up and put something around Kelli's neck. It was a gold necklace with a golden star and crescent moon that had little diamonds inside.

"Jo, that's too much!" Brittany gasped out.

"Nonsense! She is like my granddaughter." He smiled proudly as Kelli looked at him and offered a kind smile.

The Lopez and Pierce grandparents all smiled and welcomed the old man into their arms. Smiling and saying, "Welcome to the family."

"Thank you." Brittany kissed the old man on the cheeks and dragged Santana to the kitchen.

"Looks like your mom and Jo are getting acquainted there." Santana kidded as she looked back before going in the kitchen.

"Interesting party, huh?" Brittany opened the fridge and took out a triple layer chocolate marble care with Nutella frosting.

"Definitely is. Kelli won't remember it, but we will." Santana half smiled.

Brittany cocked her head to the side and examined the Latina who seemed distant. "Hey, you've been far away today." She put the cake down in the counter.

Santana looked at her wife curiously. "I've been with you the whole day." She grabbed little plates from the cub board.

"Not like that, just…" Brittany sighed and smiled. "I miss her too, San."

Santana put down the plates and hugged Brittany without trying to cry. "She would have loved today, you know?"

"I know. I am sure she is very happy that we are having a fun time." Brittany assured.

Santana bit her bottom lip. "Hey, have you noticed how OUR Kelli resembles and acts like Kelli?" Looking deeply through the blue eyes.

"Oh my god! You noticed it too?" The blonde yelped it out.

The blonde and the brunette peered to the door, not getting noticed by anyone and just examined their youngest. She was on Mike's knees standing up and bouncing as she flailed her arms up in down. She laughed and smiled.

Brittany and Santana smiled. Their baby is such a happy little girl. She's like a drop of sunshine in their lives, kind of like how Kelli was.

The bouncing baby noticed her mothers in the door looking at her. They smiled and waved to her. She extended out her arms and said her first two words. "Ma-mi! Mom-my!"

Everyone remained quiet and still.

Kelli continued to laugh and smile as the reached out her arms to her mother's saying, "Ma-mi! Mom-my!"

"San! She just said our names!" Brittany grabbed Santana's hand towards the little baby.

Santana started tearing as she lifted Kelli up into her arms. "You said your first words, Kelli!" She peppered kisses all over the baby's face.

Brittany kissed her baby's forehead and jumped up and down.

"She said her first words!" Santana teared out. "Mami and Mommy."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you again so, so, so much! I have started writing a new project, hope you all can anticipate and read it when it releases.<strong>


End file.
